Pandora's Box
by AlexSnape-36
Summary: Convinced that he stood no chance with her, Severus kidnaps the woman he's attracted to in order to have an opportunity to convince her that he's worth her time. Will she ever forgive him? And what is the dark secret she and her friends are hiding?
1. Prolog

**Prolog: A Time of Disowning and Renaming**

"I am not Pandora!" Trinity Stathis objects blatantly.

"It fits you!" Lela Conners insists.

"No it doesn't! Pandora was all chaosy and stuff! She caused problems!" Trinity points out defensively, "I don't!"

"You don't?" Melinda Dawson smirks, "So that 'shortcut' that we just took…you know, the one that not only took us an hour out of our way, but also caused us to get chased by a dog, annoying pixies, and took us through the back yard of an old man who obviously didn't want us there judging by how many hexes he sent our way before we managed to get out…that wasn't all 'chaosy' and problematic?"

Trinity, a short young woman with shoulder length, curly dark blonde hair and light blue eyes, glares at her friend, unable to refute the accusations. Her amused friend, Melinda, had long, straight, dark red hair and deep green eyes that almost always betrayed her emotions, despite how much she tries to hide it. The third girl had messy brown hair, dark blue eyes, and sharper facial features. Where Trinity looked much more innocent, Lela looked as though she were capable of anything.

The three girls, sheltered under a muggle bridge on the eastern outskirts of London, had just escaped from their deatheater parents and were determined to leave all hints of it behind them, including their names. They couldn't forget the things they had seen, the memories of everything they'd been through…the dark secrets and curses, but everything else had to go. They had no doubt that their parents would attempt to come after them, but they had decided any life would be better than what they had. Even life on the run.

"Alright, how about this…we pick names that we like to be used between us, and we pick names that fit us for other people. After all, if we don't want to be found, we are going to need more than one name. I pick Jaxon, and Lela's name has to be Calypso, because her last boyfriend was married." Trinity suggests, not pausing to wait for them to agree.

"Alright, I don't really care so long as all ties to my parents are broken. Between us I'm Naomi. For the record, I didn't know he was married." Lela agrees simply.

"You knew after his wife turned you into a snail." Jaxon smirks.

"That wasn't funny! It took you three hours to figure out how to turn me back!" 'Naomi' snaps in annoyance.

"Ok, ok! Not funny! I get it!" Jaxon agrees quickly, eyeing Lela's drawn wand.

Lela was still a little sensitive about that little occurrence, particularly since her parents had locked her in the basement for the rest of the night after that because she missed dinner. Her parents had been aiming to impress one of the other deatheater that night, so their daughter being strangely absent had infuriated them.

"Melinda's name should be Lorelei." Naomi suggests, still glaring at Jaxon.

"Why Lorelei?" Melinda frowns.

"Lorelei was a siren. Sirens lured sailors to their deaths. Sailors were men. Your last boyfriend died because your father got jealous. Therefore, you lured said man to his death." Naomi explains pointedly.

"'Said 'man' was a jerk." Melinda snaps.

"That doesn't change anything. He still died simply because he took interest in you." Jaxon agrees.

Melinda sighs. "Fine, I'm Lorelei. At least it's a pretty name."

"So what should we call you?" Naomi asks.

"Cadence." She replies after a moment's thought. "Call me Cadence."


	2. Two Years Later

Chapter 1: Two Years Later

"I'm really hungry." Jaxon declares for the second time in the last ten minutes.

"You've already said that." Cadence points out.

"We're all hungry," Naomi agrees, "but we're out of money again, so if we're going to eat today we have to wait until the shopkeeper leaves the counter."

"You mean until they're so distracted by other things that they don't notice we're stealing food?" Jaxon questions knowingly. It wasn't the first time they'd had to resort to stealing in order to eat.

"Exactly," Naomi answers without thinking.

"Ok, then. Watch this." Jaxon grins, entering the shop and approaching the first man she sees.

Said person just happened to be a well built man several inches taller than her, dressed entirely in black. He had shoulder length black hair and onyx eyes that would have made anyone else think twice about doing what Jaxon was about to do. Jaxon couldn't help it. It was her luck that she would impulsively choose the one man in the shop that looked like he could kill her with or _without_ magic.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" She snarls at him.

"Excuse me?" He returns calmly, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you to stay the hell away from me, you rotten bastard!" She continues, improvising as she goes along. She draws her wand. The man slowly slips his hand into his pocket.

"I believe you have the wrong man. I have never seen you before." He answers defensively, careful to keep his expression neutral.

"That's not what you were saying last night!" She sneers. "And that little slut I caught you with this morning? I assume she's around here somewhere, as well?"

"What is she doing?" Naomi hisses, angry that Jaxon was drawing attention to herself.

"Creating a distraction," Cadence smirks. "Come on. Let's go."

Cadence casually enters the store just as the man behind the counter goes over to Jaxon and the dark haired man. Naomi quickly follows and starts grabbing random things off shelves. Cadence sends her a look that obviously asked 'Do we really need that much?'

"Might as well while we have the chance," Naomi mutters before turning around and leaving, arms full of food.

Cadence grabs a loaf of bread and a package of cheese before following her out. They pause outside the door to watch as Jaxon attempts to make a smooth exit.

"I don't know who the bloody hell you think I am, woman, but I am certainly not your lover!" The dark haired man snarls, slowly starting to lose his temper.

"Oops…you're right. Sorry about that. My mistake," Jaxon answers, suddenly calm again. "I'll just be on my way."

Without a second thought, she turns around and exits the shop, leaving behind a bewildered shopkeeper and a dark haired man who was suddenly rather curious.


	3. Caught

Chapter 2: Caught

"So, what did you get for me?" Jaxon asks the moment she's outside the store.

"Don't you think we should wait until we're further away to start eating?" Naomi points out, starting down the street.

"Yeah, sure," Jaxon agrees, grabbing the cheese away from Cadence and tearing into the package anyways.

They freeze at the sound of someone behind them loudly clears their throat. Jaxon quickly takes a couple of steps back as she recognizes the dark haired man she'd used to create a distraction.

He raises an eyebrow at her as the other two girls slowly turn to face him. He lets his gaze fall on them, pausing a moment on Cadence. She blushes as his eyes sweep down her form.

"Stealing is against the law," he points out after a moment, turning his attention back to Jaxon.

"Prove it!" Jaxon counters instantly.

"You think I carry around a law book?" He throws back.

"I mean…prove that we stole it." Jaxon quickly rephrases.

"I'm not as thick as that shopkeeper! You were obviously harassing a man you've never met in order to put the shopkeeper's attention away from your friends as they took food from the shelves and left without paying. You then proceeded to make the mistake of meeting them directly in front of the shop you stole from, not even bothering to stash the food somewhere safe. You've been caught red handed." He retorts, almost sounding as though he's attempting to show off.

His eyes flicker towards Cadence, lingering a moments before darting towards Naomi and the food in her arms.

"So what do you want?" Naomi demands, "An award?"

"That's not going to help." Cadence snaps at her before turning back to the man. "Look mister-"

He cuts her off. "It's Severus. Severus Snape." He offers.

"Look, Severus," She starts again, offering him a small smile in return. "We haven't eaten since yesterday. We're hungry. If you let us go this time, I give you my word that _you_ will never catch us at this again."

"Hidden meaning?" He observes, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, we can't go without food, can we?" Jaxon points out.

"And I can't go without one good reason not to turn you over to aurors!" He snaps in annoyance.

"The shopkeeper was thick. You said so yourself. If he fell for that he deserves to be robbed. He did. We robbed him. Therefore, we did society a favor." Jaxon counters.

"She has a point, "Naomi mutters.

Severus glares at her.

"What do you want us to say," Cadence demands, her stomach growling. "That we'll simply starve in the future? It's not as though we have anything to offer you!"

"Who are you?" he questions, studying her again.

"C-" Cadence starts, but Jaxon elbows her in the ribs.

"No nicknames!" She hisses under her breath so that Severus had to strain his ears to catch it.

"Lorelei," Cadence quickly corrects herself. "My name is Lorelei Ainsley. This is Calypso Bradford and Pandora Bennett."

"Since you have nothing of any material value to offer me, Miss Ainsley, I will settle for your company at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow evening…to make up for my earlier…inconvenience." He requests smoothly.

Cadence's eyes widen in surprise. "I'm not an escort if that's what you're thinking!"

"I'm asking you to join me for a drink, Miss Ainsley, not a one night stand." He objects defensively.

"She'll do it," Jaxon agrees instantly. "I'll personally make sure she's there and that she looks presentable. Thank you so much for being so understanding. We appreciate it!"

Before Cadence can say another word, Jaxon grabs her and Naomi by their arms and pulls them away.


	4. Breeding

Chapter 3: Breeding

Severus Snape strode quickly down the path towards the old abandoned building at the end of Knockturn Ally. He slows as he gets closer, mentally preparing himself for what he knew he'd find inside.

After the war the deatheaters who had managed to escape the ministry had needed somewhere to hide. Severus hadn't hesitated to take advantage of that fact when they had chosen to go after him, seeking revenge for his unfaithfulness to the Dark Lord. He'd offered them sanctuary before they could kill him. He knew he could have easily beaten then one on one, they had come at him in groups, against which he'd stood little chance of surviving had he been forced to fight them. So instead he had offered them what they had needed for basic survival- shelter, food, and clothing. He even supplied them with extra blankets in the winter. The conditions of his assistance had been simple. The deatheaters could only come out of the building at night, they weren't allowed to interact with other people, break the law, or even speak Severus's name outside of the building.

The building and its inhabitants had enchantments placed on them without their knowledge. Whenever someone went against his rules, the wards alerted him, and Severus found a way to discretely have them caught by the ministry and sent to Azkaban. Severus had managed to get rid of four or five of them that way, but there were still five deatheaters living in the building, not including his god son, whom had agreed to act as his inside contact. The others didn't seem foolish enough to break his rules, having seen what had happened to those before them. Not that they respected the rules themselves, they just didn't want to be thrown into Azkaban.

Severus takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before entering the building and quickly shutting and warding the door behind him before turning towards the room.

The six men were sitting around the bar in the center of the room. They'd been arguing loudly, but had fallen silent as soon as they spotted him.

The entire building is made of a dark colored wood. The furniture is polished, but not padded. Booths line the walls on either side of the room. The staircase in the back of the room led up to the second floor, which Severus had turned into twelve bedrooms. A door in the far left corner led into a small kitchen area, and a door on the other side of the staircase led to a single bathroom.

"Snape," Draco Malfoy greets him. "Come sit with us. We were just talking about you."

Severus lifts an eyebrow and moves to sit on Draco's left side.

"And what, pray tell, in regards to me, was the subject of the conversation?" Severus inquires, almost dreading the answer.

Normally the only time they talked about him, as far as he was aware of, was when they felt the desire to object to one of his rules.

"We need women," A deatheater with dark brown hair and light blue eyes answers instantly.

"Interaction with other people is against my rules, Roderick." Severus snaps, "You know that."

"Then bring us women oh great and mighty provider!" Another deatheater, this one blonde with brown eyes full of disgust, sneers sarcastically.

"I honestly cannot think of a single woman who would ever want to be with you, Paxton." Severus returns in annoyance.

"We're not asking you to _invite_ them, Severus." An older deatheater with short thin black hair, brown eyes, and a gaunt face, interjects.

"You expect me to kidnap people for the sole reason that you want to shag?" Severus snaps, obviously against the idea.

"I told you, Donovan, it's not logical!" Draco agrees.

"None of us have brothers," Donovan sighs, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "In order to pass on our names we need heirs. In order to have heir, we need women. It's against your rules to interact with people outside of our little group; therefore, it is perfectly logical that you should bring them to us."

"Surely there's someone you know?" Cyrus, a chubby, dark haired man with green eyes, asks impatiently. "Someone no one would miss?"

Severus pushes his fingers through his hair as all six of the other men start arguing amongst themselves again. He allows his mind to wonder as he attempts to remember anyone who looked as though the ministry wouldn't start searching for them if they disappeared all of a sudden, and the earlier events of his day came to mind. The young women who had apparently had to steal food in order to prevent starvation were obviously not on the ministry of magic's priority list. On the other hand, there were only three of them…

His breath catches in his chest as he recalls the woman he had arranged to have a drink with tomorrow evening. His body had had a strange reaction to the sight of her, as though it were waking up for the first time in months. He frowns in frustration. The woman obviously had no interest in him. The girls would be perfect for keeping the bloody deatheaters off his back…

But he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He'd like to attempt to shrug it off as guilt, but that didn't seem to quite fit what he was feeling. He slams his fist down on the bar as the image of the deatheaters taking turns with her flashes into his mind.

"Enough!" he growls at them as they go silent, a plan quickly forming in his mind.

She would never willingly give him a chance to win her over, but if he forced his presence on her, perhaps he could make her like him...convince her that he was worth her time…As for her friends…well, they would just be in the way, now wouldn't they?

"I know of three such women. They're friends, so they'd cause a lot of trouble for you…but I think I know of a way to keep them in line….if you're sure this is what you want?" he tempts them.

Draco frowns at him, letting curiosity get the better of him. "What do you mean?"

"They're close. If I'm holding one of them hostage, the other two will more than likely behave themselves." Severus explains, "I will leave two of them with you and, against my better judgment, mind you, keep one of them at my estate."

"Severus, if you get caught-"Draco starts to object, but Roderick cuts him off.

"What do they look like?" Roderick demands.

"One has blonde hair and blue eyes and an average build. The other has dark brown hair and light blue eyes. Both are quite beautiful." Severus answers, intentionally leaving out a description of Lorelei.

"And the third?" Roderick pushes.

"The third is mine." Severus snaps defensively, "A thin red head with green eyes."

Draco smirks as the truth dawns on him.

Roderick glares at him. "I think we should get to choose which ones we want."

"The girl will be living in my house; therefore the choice lies with me." Severus hisses dangerously, sending Roderick a glare that would have made anyone else take several steps back.

Roderick looks away. "Fine!"

"So do you want to do this, or have you changed your minds?" Severus demands impatiently, ready to leave.

"We'll do _them_." Paxton smirks nastily.

Severus rolls his eyes and stands up. "They'll be here tomorrow evening." He agrees before whirling around and making for the door.

Draco quickly follows him out, shutting the door firmly behind him so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Got a thing for a red head, god father?" Draco asks almost teasingly, easily catching up to him.

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're talking about." Severus objects.

"I've known you my entire life, Severus. I can see right through that." Draco points out.

Severus stops and pushes his fingers through his hair. After a moment he replies, "I don't know what's gotten into me. I only met the girl a few hours ago!'

Draco smirks. "And how long has it been since you yourself has had a decent shag?"

"It's not about that!" Severus snaps, "I think you've been hanging around them too long!" He jerks his head towards the building.

"No, Severus, think about this logically. The last time you got shagged it was because the Dark Lord ordered you to. Three years ago." Draco pushes.

"How do you know that?" Severus demands defensively.

"Draco shrugs. "Dad was there."

"And did your father also inform you of the nature under which I 'got shagged'?" Severus snaps, irritated that Draco had brought the memory up.

"Rape and kill, which is why I figured you haven't been with a woman since." Draco answers calmly.

"Then you also realize, having 'known me your entire life', that I have no desire for a repeat." Severus snaps back, starting to walk away again.

"So you're saying you wouldn't take her if she were willing? If she wanted you?" Draco pushes.

Severus freezes as the image flashes into his mind…of her moving beneath him. Not against him, but with him. _For_ him. A shock runs though him, and he struggles to keep his breathing even as he turns back to face Draco, pushing the image away.

"Why should she? I don't have the right to _look_ at another woman after what I did, let alone assume I could please one." He sneers at himself.

"Well, that's what you're trying to find out, isn't it?" By forcing her to spend time with you?" Draco counters, moving to stand in front of him again.

"I'm making a mistake." Severus mutters. "What I'm doing is more likely to make her hate me than make her want me."

"You did, actually, just offer her best friends up to some of the Dark Lord's remaining loyal few." Draco laughs, "So I would assume you may have gone a bit far with it…but there's no way out of it now. You've already promised those dunderheads in there two women. It would be easier to go along with it and face the lesser consequences than invoke the wrath of those idiots."

"The lesser consequences?" Severus mutters realization of what he'd done dawning on him, "They intend to rape them!"

"They intend to, yes," Draco agrees, "but they won't."

"I can't be sure of that!" Severus snaps.

"You can't, but I can." Draco counters with a smirk. "Imagine five men trying to share two girls. I'll make sure they're too busy fighting over it to actually commit the crime."

"How long," Severus questions, studying him.

"Long enough to give you a chance to convince her that you're worth her time."

Severus hesitates, "I'm not entirely convinced that I shouldn't just attempt to call the whole thing off."

"You'll never know if you don't try." Draco points out. "I can take care of things here. I know their weaknesses. The only thing you have to lose is a woman that you don't have anyways. Besides, if they get mad enough they'll realize that if they play their cards right, they could take you down with them. You don't want that kind of trouble. So go ahead, take the risk. Get to know her better. Get under her skin, and then get her into your bed." Draco smirks, teasing him.

Severus sighs. He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted her.

"Alright…" he agrees finally, "but if the other two get hurt-"

Draco cuts him off. "They won't. Trust me."

Severus hesitates a moment before replying, "I do. Your father would have been proud of you, Draco."

Draco nods. "I hope so."

"Good night, Draco. Sleep with one eye open." Severus says softly before turning back towards the street. He's only a few steps away when Draco stops him again.

"Severus! What's her name?"

Severus turn back to face him before answering, "Lorelei."

If Draco's face could have gotten any paler, it would have.


	5. Kidnapped

Chapter 4: Kidnapped

"I'm not going!" Cadence objects again.

"You have to," Jaxon insists, "our freedom depends on it! He'll turn us in if you don't!"

"Why me? Why not you? You're the one who accused s complete stranger of cheating on you!" She points out.

"Because the man specifically asked for you." Jaxon pushes, shoving a short black dress at her. "Now put this on."

"Black?" Cadence questions, raising and eyebrow.

"The guy obviously loves black," Jaxon points out.

"I don't want him to love me!" Cadence growls, "I'm Lorelei remember? I get the feeling that he won't be very happy if he thinks I'm trying to 'lure him to his death'!"

"Well, if you lure him to his death, he won't be our problem anymore will he?" Jaxon points out, grinning at her.

"Suck it up, Cadence. It's only for a few hours." Naomi pipes up, watching Jaxon and Cadence argue.

"Exactly, and besides that, he's not bad looking is he? Didn't your last boyfriend have longish hair and dark eyes?" Jaxon continues.

"Yeah, the dead one," Cadence snaps.

"The one you got serious with the same month you met him." Naomi counters. "You may get something out of this before the nights over."

"I'm not having a one night stand!" Cadence objects. She hesitates before adding, "He really isn't bad looking though…"

"See, you'll enjoy this." Jaxon smiles, "Now put that on, brush your hair, and I'll do something for your makeup…and hurry up or you'll be late."

"We had to steal food…and you have enough money to buy makeup?" Naomi snaps, glaring at her.

"It was a couple of months ago, and don't look at me like that! It came in handy didn't it?"

Naomi rolls her eyes in frustration. It was just like Jaxon to pull something like that, but she was right this time. It would come in handy.

Lorelei 'Cadence' Ainsley hesitantly made her way into the Leaky Cauldron, looking around for Severus. After careful scrutiny, Jaxon and Naomi had decided the black dress, black shoes, magically straightened hair, and subtle makeup was enough to make her look decent enough to have a casual drink with the man who may or may not turn them in for stealing food.

"Looking for me?" a male voice asks smoothly.

She quickly turns around to find the dark haired man standing a bit too close for comfort.

"Yes," She answers simply, taking a few steps back.

"Trying to impress someone?" He smirks, taking in her outfit.

"Why? Are you impressed?" She counters.

"You look..." He hesitates, choosing his words carefully, "beautiful."

"It's actually Pandora and Calypso's doing. "She admits quickly, "This is the closest thing I've had to a date in two years, and they didn't want you to have any reason to decide this wasn't good enough and turn us in anyways."

"I'm not going to turn you in," he assures her. "Come with me."

She nods and follows him to a table in the very back of the room, carefully secluded from the crowd up front.

"I've already ordered our drinks. I hope you don't mind?" He questions, pulling out her chair for her.

She stares at it for a moment, shocked by the small courtesy that he'd showed in pulling the chair out for her. After a moment's hesitation she sits down.

"Thank you," she murmurs almost inaudibly.

"My pleasure," He returns, running his gaze down her figure before moving to sit down opposite her, a pleasant sensation running through him.

"And I don't mind that you went ahead and ordered my drink for me." She adds quickly.

"Good."

"Out of curiosity," Severus starts, hesitantly offering her his arm as they exit the Leaky Cauldron. "I'd like to inquire in regards to a statement you mentioned earlier tonight."

"Which one?" she asks, taking his arm.

"You said that this was the closest you've had to a date in two years." He answers.

"I did," she agrees.

"And do you consider this a…date?" he asks finally.

"Do you?" She counters, careful to keep her tone neutral and staring at the ground.

A sinking feeling in his stomach warned him not to answer that question.

"I can't imagine a young woman like you going a year without being noticed by a man...let alone two." He continues, approaching it from a different angle.

"Maybe I've been trying to avoid being noticed." She points out.

"Why would you?" He pushes carefully.

"My previous relationship didn't turn out too well. I think it's probably good for the entire male population that I avoid being noticed." She answers softly.

"May I ask what exactly placed you under that impression?"

"My father found out I slept with him and proceeded to teach me not to by killing him." She answers bluntly.

Severus falls silent for a moment before continuing, "Who is your father?"

"His name is Roderick Dawson." She answers softly. "I haven't seen him in two years either."

Severus smirks, "You look nothing like him."

"You've met him?" She questions, frowning.

"He's a deatheater isn't he?" Severus asks.

"Yes, that's him."

"I think I can take him." He informs her, almost teasingly.

She stops and meets his gaze. "You're not like other wizards are you?"

"Not normally, no." He answers honestly. "Which isn't always a good thing."

She reaches up and kisses his cheek, unknowingly sending a bolt of electricity straight to his groin, whispering, "I think it's a good thing."

He studies her for a moment, a sudden craving evident in his eyes.

"Where are you and your friends staying tonight?"

"Probably at the park," She replies. "We spent the last of our money on our hotel room two nights ago. We have blankets and things though, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"I have a few extra rooms at my estate. You three are welcome to stay for as long as you need to." He offers.

"If you were anyone else, I wouldn't hesitate to turn you down." She smirks.

"And why is that?"

"Because it sounds like a request for an opportunity to get in my knickers." She points out.

"I assure you, that's not mu intent." He replies quickly, the attraction he feels towards her almost making him feel like a liar.

"I'll ask them what they want to do. Give me your address, and you'll know whether or not we decide to from whether or not we show up." She offers.

"It's at spinners end," He answers.

"Stop it! I'm cold!" Jaxon grumbles as Cadence yanks on her blanket.

"If you don't get up I'm going to conjure some ice water and pour it on you!" Cadence snaps.

"You not nice girl at all!" Jaxon whines sleepily, sitting up.

"Would you two shut up!" Naomi snaps, pulling the pillow over her head.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jaxon objects, awake now. "If I have to get up, so do you!"

Jaxon grabs her own pillow and throws it at Naomi.

"What do you want now?" Naomi demands, sitting up.

"I've found us a warm place to stay until we come up with more money." Cadence smiles.

"Did you just say 'warm place to stay'?" Jaxon asks, her face lighting up.

"And for more than one night?" Naomi adds eagerly, getting to her feet.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco asks hesitantly. "Sounds to me as though you don't need any help in getting her to like you."

"If you don't want to help me, Draco, say so now." Severus snaps, pacing back and forth in his parlor. "They'll be here any moment now."

"You're sure they're coming?" Draco prods.

"She didn't say as much specifically, but I get the feeling they won't be able to resist my invitation. It's getting close to winter so it's not exactly warm outside, and sleeping in the park is uncomfortable enough without adding chill on top of everything else. I'm meeting their basic needs. It worked well enough with the deatheaters, so it will work with these women as well." Severus answers, more to himself than anyone else.

"How will I know when they get here?" Draco questions.

"I'll send my patronus. You and the others can apparate into the hallway and come into the room. There are no other exits for this room, so the deatheaters won't see much of the house…but apparating into the room would startle them."

Draco nods almost reluctantly.

"Don't look at me like that!" Severus snaps at him, "You're the one who talked me into going through with this!"

"I know, but that was before she willingly agreed to come stay with you for a while." Draco retorts.

"So you've changed your mind?" Severus demands.

"Well, it's not as though it would be the easiest thing in the world to back out of, but we could manage it. It's up to you." Draco points out." I'm with you either way."

"If she is interested in me, being separated from her friends for a while shouldn't bother her." Severus snaps. "The board is set. It's too late for me to reconsider now. Roderick and his little friends are waiting outside. You should make sure they don't make a move before I'm ready."

"Alright," Draco agrees finally. He stands up and starts for the door, but pauses to add, "Good luck, Godfather," before leaving the room.

"I'm going to need it," Severus mutters.

"Are you sure it's this one?" Naomi yawns.

"Has to be, doesn't it? It's not as though there are too many other houses around, and he said it was the last one…" Jaxon returns, shivering even though she's wrapped in a blanket.

Cadence knocks on the door, ignoring their conversation. The shoes Jaxon had shoved at her were starting to hurt her feet.

A twig snaps loudly and Naomi draws her wand, looking around for something that could have caused the noise.

"Ever get the feeling we're being watched?" Jaxon asks casually as Cadence knocks again.

"Maybe we should just go back to the park?" Naomi suggests uneasily.

"Nonsense," Severus replies, as he answers the door. "You'll have to forgive me. I was momentarily detained. Come in."

Cadence enters the house with Jaxon and Naomi close behind.

"It's warm in here." Jaxon sighs happily.

"Naomi rolls her eyes. "So what's the catch?"

"Who said anything about a catch?" Severus asks with a raised eyebrow as he leads them further into the house. I have drinks waiting for you in the parlor…and I think it only polite to inform you that my godson will be joining us in few minutes."

As he steps into the parlor, Severus sends his patronus though the window on the far side of the room.

"Impressive," Naomi comments, keeping her voice neutral.

"You knew we were coming?" Cadence asks curiously.

"Intuition," Severus answers simply, "and common sense. I've never met anyone who would want to sleep in the park this close to winter."

"Well, thank you. We appreciate what you're doing for us." Cadence returns with a smile.

"Do you?" He murmurs, moving closer to her.

She meets his gaze as he lightly touches the side of her face. "Yes," She answers daringly, causing his breath to catch in his chest.

"Godfather," Draco greets him, entering the room with a smirk on his face that told Severus that not only did he just witness little exchange with 'the red head', but that he'd caught the double meaning in her last reply to him.

"Draco," Severus returns, letting his hand fall, but not moving back.

Cadence quickly turns around and Jaxon raises an eyebrow at her as though to ask, 'what was that all about?'

"This is my godson, Draco Malfoy." Severus introduces him, "Draco, this is Lorelei Ainsley, Pandora Bennett, and Calypso Bradford."

"Some…unique names." Draco replies.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaxon demands, whirling around to face him and letting her blanket fall to the floor as she grabs her wand out of her pocket.

"Attacking our host's godson probably isn't the best idea, Pandora." Cadence quickly points out.

Draco smirks, "This one has a temper, doesn't she, Severus?"

"Indeed," Severus agrees teasingly.

"If you have something to say to me, you can tell it to my face, not over my shoulder!" Jaxon snaps.

"No, I just meant…I mean…I like it." Draco explains quickly, choosing his words carefully. "I just meant that you have a …vibrant personality."

"Yeah, well, you better watch your step, because _no one_ messes with me or my friends!" She throws at him.

"Pandora's just sleepy; you'll have to excuse her." Naomi explains almost apologetically.

"I don't mind, it's getting a bit late…and anyways it's a nice change from the women I'm familiar with. They're too…submissive for my tastes. So she's…you're a breath of fresh air." Draco replies, catching himself at the end in an attempt to avoid having her accuse him of talking about her as though she weren't there.

"Where are the others?" Severus questions, hoping Draco had somehow talked them out of it.

"They're-"Draco starts, but gets cut off as three other men walk up behind him, pushing past him so that they're standing in the room.

"Right here," a blonde haired man sneers.

Cadence almost didn't hear him, her attention focused on one of the others. A man she hadn't seen in over two years met her gaze with a smug look of victory on his face. A man she'd hoped to never see again.

"Daddy?" She asks, shocked, her tone higher pitched than it normally is.

"Didn't I tell you that you couldn't run forever, Melinda?' he laughs mockingly.

Cadence takes a quick step back, accidently bumping into Severus, who quickly grabs her arms.

"Back off, Roderick!" Severus demands defensively.

"Picked yourself a nice little whore with that one." Roderick smirks as though it were meant to be a compliment.

"Oh, hell no!" Jaxon yells, aiming her wand at Roderick.

"Get them!" Severus orders quickly

"No!" Cadence yells, struggling against Severus's grip on her as Roderick goes for Jaxon.

Jaxon drops her wand, apparently forgetting how to use it and start physically fighting against Roderick. Donovan starts towards Naomi, who catches sight of Roderick locking Jaxon in a tight grip, and jumps on Roderick's back wrapping her arms around his neck. Roderick quickly releases Jaxon and starts struggling to loosen Naomi's grip on his neck, unable to breathe. Paxton pulls out his wand and points it at Jaxon, but Severus stops him before he can cast a spell.

"No magic!" Severus objects, "You don't want to hurt them, and you don't know what they're allergic to!"

"Let me go, you bastard!" Cadence screeches, trying to free herself, but only managing to kick Severus's lower leg.

He curses under his breath and pulls her back against him, further restricting her movement.

Paxton launches himself at Jaxon, intending to catch her before she got up off the floor. Jaxon kicks her feet at him and his face collides with the bottom of her shoe, emitting a loud cracking sound. Paxton grunts as his nose starts bleeding.

"Eww!" Jaxon exclaims, quickly scooting away from him and accidently bumping in to Donovan, who quickly grabs her from behind and locks her in a strong grip.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Jaxon screams, kicking and squirming but still unable to free herself.

Naomi's grip on Roderick slackens as he falls to the floor. She quickly gets up and starts kicking him. Draco was laughing so hard at the deatheaters that he found himself unable to help.

"That's for Lorelei!" Naomi snarls at Roderick, who's wallowing in pain, still trying to catch his breath as she kicks him in the groin, causing him to curl up in a ball. "That's for Pandora!" she yells, stomping his waist. She finishes with a kick to his head, "And that just…because I don't like you!"

"Draco!" Severus yells at him.

Draco quickly regains control of himself and pulls Naomi away from Roderick, who's now squirming in pain. Draco locks Naomi into a tight grip as Paxton stumbles to his feet, holding his still bleeding nose with one hand and attempting to help Roderick with the other.

"You idiots shouldn't have children!" Severus snarls at them. "It took four of you to take out two young girls who probably don't have half of the power that you supposedly possess!"

Cadence, fighting back tears, makes one final attempt to back the back of her head against Severus's face, but he jerks her roughly to the side, causing her to lose her footing.

"Be still!" He snaps at her, before turning back to the deatheaters. "Get the bloody hell off of my floor, Roderick! And do something about that nose, Paxton! You're bleeding all over my clean carpet!"

Jaxon smirks smugly at the damage she caused, still struggling against Donovan's grip.

"I trust you can get them back to the building in one piece?" Severus asks mockingly.

"We won't hurt them." Draco promises, playing his part.

"The women aren't the ones I'm worried about!" Severus sneers, allowing Draco to fall back into his under cover role.

Donovan pulls Jaxon to her feet and quickly pushes her out of the room, Roderick and Paxton following at a safe distance. Draco forces Naomi out last, giving his godfather a smug look before leaving the room.

"No! Jaxon! Naomi!" Cadence screams after them.

Severus holds her back with one arm, freeing his other hand to dig his wand out of his pocket. He magically closes and wards the door before releasing her.

"Where are they taking them?" Cadence demands angrily, turning to face him.

"No where you want to be," Severus answers calmly.

"I want to go with them," She pleads stubbornly, "I want to be with my friends!"

"Your friends will soon be too concerned with pleasing the deatheaters to worry about you." He objects, experimenting with the cards in his hand. "I couldn't let that happen to you."

"But it's perfectly fine to hand my friends over to them, right?" She snarls, "To my father, as a matter of fact! Even after what I told you about him!"

"I wanted time with time with you…I wanted a chance with you." He switches tactics, admitting his interest in her.

"You had a chance with me" She sneers, "before you decided to screw us over!"

"And now? Take the time to get to know me," He requests smoothly.

"I think I've seen enough," She throws back at him. "And I was wrong about you, Severus."

He lifts an eyebrow in response.

"You're no different from any other wizards out there…selfish, repulsive, pathetic, useless bastards!"


	6. Resorting to Temptation

Chapter 5: Resorting to Temptation

"You wouldn't have given me a second thought if I hadn't done this!" He throws back at her, "How naïve do you think I am?"

"I came, didn't I?" She points out in frustration.

"Yes, you came, for shelter and food, but not for me." He objects.

"And kidnapping my friends and I is supposed to earn you brownie points with me?" She sneers, "What sort of a woman do you think I am?"

"I don't," He counters, "As a matter of fact, you didn't even give me your real name-Melinda!"

"You're insane!" She spits, anger rushing through her veins.

"Give me the opportunity to get to know the real you!" He requests almost pleadingly.

"The real me?" She repeats, approaching him.

"Yes, the real you."

"The real me. Well, let's see here… she's twenty-one years old, her name is Lorelei Ainsley-not Melinda Dawson- and that's _Miss Ainsley_ to you, Snape…Oh, and did I mention that she thinks you should go fuck yourself?" She snarls, sarcasm and annoyance mixing in her tone of voice.

She starts pacing in front of the doorway.

"Melinda-" Severus starts.

"Don't call me that!" She yells at him. "Let us go! Let them go! This had nothing to do with them!"

"I just wanted a chance with you!" He snarls, irritated now.

"I liked you!" She shouts back, turning to face him. "I liked you, and I respected you, and I trusted you"

He strides forward and slams her back against the wall.

"You're lying to me!" He hisses dangerously, "And I don't appreciate it!"

"Well, I don't appreciate you selling my friends out to a group of psychopathic deatheaters!" She counters.

"Your friends will be safe…just so long as you don't make any escape attempts." He sneers threateningly.

He pushes away from her and uses his wand to take the wards off the door and open it.

"I'll be back when you decide you can behave civilly towards me." He throws at her before leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Behave civilly my arse!" She snarls at the door.

Suddenly feeling the exhaustion that the earlier adrenaline rush had pushed aside, she moves to sit down on his black leather couch.

"What have I done?" she moans, burying her face in her hands, "If I had just let them sleep in the park…"

Severus Snape paces furiously back and forth in his bedroom. His plan, as he'd known it would, had thoroughly achieved the exact opposite of what he had set out to accomplish. What he hadn't expected was to discover that, had he left the deatheaters out of it, he may have actually had an honest chance with her. If he hadn't been trying so hard to force her to give him a chance, he would have stood a chance.

"Bloody irony," He mutters, wearily sitting down on the end of his bed.

He closes his eyes, forcing himself to calm down. It would do him no good to start forming regrets now. Despite it all, the fact remains that he now has the woman he wants trapped in his house. He'd be a bloody fool not to take advantage of the situation. He'd tempt her with all the things he had to offer her, and then, perhaps, once he freed them, she wouldn't be able to resist wanting him back.


	7. Resorting to Defiance

Chapter Six Resorting to Defiance

"You know, when Cadence said 'warm place to stay', this wasn't exactly what I pictured." Jaxon complains.

The deatheaters had taken them to an old factory building that had looked abandoned at first glance. It wasn't until they went inside that it looked inhabited. They'd been left at a booth in the back, furthest away from the exit, while the deatheaters had gone to argue about something that Jaxon and Naomi couldn't quite pick up on. They could tell by the look on their faces that the argument probably wasn't going to end well. Jaxon was currently fighting the uncontrollable urge to add to their unhappiness.

"You don't think she did this on purpose, do you?" Naomi asks, obviously not keen on the idea.

Jaxon hesitates as though she were tempted to say Cadence had done it intentionally. It would justify her anger towards her friend…but if she were to be completely honest, she knew Cadence would never purposely lead them into a trap.

She sighs. "Of course not…but that won't keep me from being extremely pissed with her. She should have known better! What kind of girl wanted to spend the night with a guy who had earlier threatened to turn her in to the ministry just for stealing food?"

"The same sort of girl that randomly picks a guy like him to yell at in order to create a distraction." Naomi answers innocently.

Jaxon continues, intentionally ignoring her comment. "If he had known what the ministry would really want her for-"

Naomi cuts her off, "Then he wouldn't have done anything anyways because he wouldn't want to risk the ministry finding out that he's aligned with deatheaters. He was bluffing."

Jaxon sent her a glare that said how dare she interrupt her rant in an attempt to make sense out of the situation. Who needs logic? Logic was completely useless in this situation in which they were both probably going to die anyways.

Naomi rolls her eyes. They sit in silence for a moment before a look of terror appears on her face. "You don't think the 'Lorelei Curse' applies to women too, do you?" She questions fearfully. "Because if it does, we've been 'lured' and you know what comes next!"

"Nah," Jaxon answers confidently, "We just have to wait for the curse to take affect on Snape. Then she can just walk right out of his house and come help us. The sirens lured sailors, and back then it was bad luck to have a woman on board a ship."

"Yeah, you're right. I forgot about that." Naomi agrees.

Jaxon looks toward the group of men in annoyance, not longer able to resist the urge to try to provoke them. "Oi! You idiots going to give us a proper place to sleep or just argue over pointless shit all night?" She yells at them defiantly.

"And you sure as hell better make sure our beds are comfortable enough." Naomi adds.

"Yeah, if we're going to die, we want to be happy while we're doing it!" Jaxon agrees without thinking.

Naomi and the deatheaters all gave her a funny look. That had sounded much better when she had planned it out in her head. Damn her curse.


	8. The Charm of a Malfoy

Chapter Seven The Charm of a Malfoy

Jaxon was about to fall into the bed they'd given her and Naomi when a knock at the door interrupted her. Naomi met her gaze with a raised eyebrow. Kidnappers who respected their privacy?

"Go away!" Naomi answered in and innocent singsong voice.

The kidnapper knocks again. Jaxon growls angrily and strides towards the door, flinging it open and causing a loud bang as it hits the wall behind it. It was Draco Malfoy, Snape's godson. "Change your minds about letting us live though the night?" Jaxon asks accusingly.

"I've been sent to make sure you're comfortable." Draco answers rather loudly. He presses his finger to his lips, motioning for them to be quiet as he silently shuts the door behind him. Draco takes out his wand and casts several silencing charms around the room. After finishing he sigh, exhausting from the day, and invites himself to take a seat on their bed.

"What the hell do you want?" Jaxon demands impatiently, "And get up! You're defiling our bed!"

Draco laughs, "Then I guess you didn't know that the last person who slept in this bed died."

"In the bed?" Naomi asks with a look of disgust on her face.

"No," Draco admits, "but it's still a dead man's bed."

"Either get to the point or go shove your head up Roderick's arse!" Jaxon throws at him ruthlessly.

"I just wanted to thank you," Draco replies happily.

Jaxon frowns, "Why?"

"Because it's about time someone smashed the hell out of Paxton's face." Draco explains with a smirk.

"Oh…is the hell out of him now?" Jaxon asks sarcastically, "I couldn't tell the difference!"

"Hang on a second," Naomi interjects suddenly, "Are you thanking us for beating up on your friend?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call them my friends…but yes, Paxton and Roderick had it coming to them and you two were just perfect for the job." Draco agrees.

"I don't understand you're logic." Naomi frowns, "If they needed their asses kicked, and you're one of them, then chances are you need yours kicked as well."

"I'm different," Draco objects.

"How are you different?" Jaxon asks in disbelief.

"I'm a Malfoy," He smirks, "and I'm Severus's godson."

"That just makes you the king of dickheads on my list of pricks to kill later." Jaxon counters.

"I thought Snape was king?" Naomi points out casually.

"He is," Jaxon answers, as though talking about all the people she wanted to kill was the most natural thing in the world. "but he's the king on my dickheads-to-torture-by-ripping-every-appendage-off-of-their-bodies-starting-with-the-one-between-their-legs-before-I-kill-them list."

"Ah, I see." Naomi nods, as though she were familiar with the variety of mental checklists that Jaxon held in the back of her mind. She turns back to Draco, "You'll have to excuse me. Sometime I get confused between her 'people to kill', 'people to torture before killing them', and 'idiots who just need to fucking die' lists. Especially since some people are on more than one."

Draco stares back and forth between them, evidence of shock on his face.

"Oh, don't worry," Jaxon adds almost mockingly, "You're just on one."

"How reassuring," he replies sarcastically, quickly recovering.

"So are you just here to keep us from getting any sleep, or do you have and actual purpose in life?" Jaxon asks innocently, "Because I just might start to get really tired any second now." The look on her face changes from and innocent expression to a hateful glare, "Oh wait, that started three hours ago!"

"I know you're tired. I just thought I should talk to you before things start getting crazy tomorrow." Draco answers apologetically.

"Yes, because getting kidnapped by idiots is perfectly normal for us!" Naomi snaps.

"Do you know why they want you?" Draco inquires, trying to think of a way to explain it without causing them to react too badly.

"Because you're jealous of us. We have brains, and you people don't" Jaxon smarts off.

"To bear their children," Draco continues, choosing a direct approach. There was no way to make this sound pleasant. "They want children to pass their names on to."

"I'm sorry, but umm…I don't know how to put this without hurting your feelings…" Jaxon replies, faking an apologetic look before turning it into a sincere glare. "I'd rather burn to death than give birth to a Malfoy!"

"That's alright. You'll change your mind eventually." Draco smirks arrogantly.

Jaxon's mouth falls open in shock that he wasn't taking offense to anything she was saying. Usually she could push almost anyone into a rage in under ten minutes. Naomi elbows her and Jaxon's mouth snaps shut.

"Are you serious?" Naomi grimaces, "You plan to…" She breaks off unable to finish the thought.

"_They _plan to take turns with you." Draco admits and corrects her at the same time. "If you play your cards right, and it's my job to make sure that you do, you may be able to walk out of this, when Severus comes for you, without even being touched."

"Comes for us?" Naomi repeats in confusion. "What was the point of giving us to them if he was just going to take us back?"

"He's not going to take you back." Draco starts to correct but hesitates. He needed to ensure that neither his cover was blown or Severus was placed in a position where he would lose control of the deatheaters. "If anything I'm about to tell you leaves this room, Lorelei will die, do you understand? None of the other deatheaters can know anything about this."

"Why would we tell anything to a group of idiot deatheaters who intend to rape us?" Jaxon points out.

Draco nods, "Good point. Severus plans to let all of you go after he has had a chance to …for lack of a better word-_woo_ your friend. He never intended to keep you here for an extended length of time. He just wants a chance with Lorelei and then he'll let you go."

"Somebody needs to tell him kidnapping isn't a form of flirting!" Jaxon snaps angrily.

Draco laughs, "He also wanted to keep these guys out of his hair for a while. That's where you two come in. If they just think they had an opportunity to have children and they screwed it up themselves, they won't blame Severus for it."

"And where do you fit in to all of this?" Naomi asks, eager to understand everything that was happening.

"Usually I just hang around to make sure they don't start plotting against him. However, while you're here, I've promised him I wouldn't let them hurt either of you."

"So he wants them to think they can rape us, not actually do it." Jaxon replies, "I feel so much better!"

Draco laughs. Jaxon stares at him, a voice in the back of her head pointing out that, were it any other time and place, she would like the sound of his laughter. She mentally tells the voice to fuck off.

"So, you don't think he stands a chance with her?" Draco asks curiously.

"Oh, of course he does!" Jaxon answers sarcastically, "What girl doesn't want to get shagged by her kidnapper?"

"That's not what he's after." Draco objects softly.

"Really? Well, what else would he be after?" Naomi snaps defensively. She'd always been a bit overprotective in regards to Cadence. "Sending her friends into slavery doesn't exactly scream _'I want and honest, more than friends, relationship with you!'_"

"You know what, calypso? You're right!" Jaxon agrees, "I sounds to me more like something along the lines of _'let me give you yet another reason to want to avoid me for the rest of your life!'_"

Draco rolls his eyes. "I was also convinced that he just needed to get laid…but I saw his expression when I first walked into the parlor, when he raised his hand to touch her face. The last time he looked at anyone like that, he was attending Hogwarts."

"You can't be old enough to know that." Naomi points out.

"Draco shrugs. "I've seen a few of his memories. Not all of them, just enough to know him better than anyone else…and if I didn't know any better, I'd say Lorelei has a thing for Severus as well."

"If she did, she doesn't anymore!" Jaxon exclaims victoriously.

Draco glares at her.


	9. A Meeting of the Minds

Chapter 8 A Meeting of the Minds

One week later

"How are they?" Severus asks Draco, handing him a bottle of brandy.

"Not happy," Draco admits.

"And the deatheaters?" Severus inquires.

Draco smirks, "The same." He hesitates before asking, "How about you and yours?"

"Pure heaven," Severus remarks casually.

"Really?" Draco lifts an eyebrow in disbelief. He had known his godfather long enough to know that he had probably screwed up at least once at this point. Aside from the kidnapping screw up.

"No," Severus snaps, "Not _really_. She refused to come out of her room for the first three days, hit me with a stool on the fourth day, and hasn't stopped smarting off since. I almost wish she hadn't come out of the room!"

"So what have you done to try to make her like you?" Draco asks curiously.

"I've put up with her snide remarks." Severus answers instantly.

Draco laughs, "What else?"

Severus glares at him. "I've…cooked."

"Is that it?" Draco pushes.

"Shouldn't it be?" he snaps, "I don't see any logic in rewarding her success in hitting me with my own furniture."

"It's not about rewarding her, Severus!" Draco returns, slightly annoyed. He wasn't sitting around listening to deatheaters argue over who would get to sleep with Jaxon first just so his godfather could cook for a girl who probably hated him. He'd grown uncomfortably protective of her in particular, even though he was still doing what he could to protect both of them. "She's not a child or a pet, godfather! She's a woman who just happens to be extremely angry with you at the moment."

"Your point?" Severus replies, lifting an eyebrow. He already knew all of this.

"My point is you're the reason why she's angry! You like her, and should therefore make it up to her." Draco advises. "And make it obvious that you're going out of your way to do it…without over doing it." He adds, almost as an after thought.

Severus pinches the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to admit it, but Draco had a point.

"I assume the deatheaters are getting anxious?" Severus questions, changing the subject.

"Their arguments are getting more violent." Draco agrees.

"And you think it wise to leave Bennet and Bradford alone with them?" Severus points out wearily.

"I won't be gone long. They'll be fine. Besides, I wanted to see if you were doing it right." Draco teases.

"Doing what right, exactly?" Severus demands defensively.

"Getting the girl," Draco answers with a laugh. He stands up and apparates away before Severus could come up with a decent come back.

Severus couldn't help but think that the absence of the threat of torture had stolen his sharp edge. He wanted it back.

* * *

"You don't want me to bear your children!" Naomi insists as Paxton circle around her as though she were his prey.

"And why is that?' Paxton sneers, studying her closely.

"Because I …well…because…" Naomi stutters. Thinking quickly, she forces herself to break down in fake tears. "I've never told anyone this…but I…I can't have children! I'm barren!"

Paxton stares at her for a second as though he didn't believe her, but then he turns around and starts for the door, cursing under his breath. Naomi winks at Jaxon behind his back, a smile on her face.

"And I have AIDS!" Jaxon calls after him, spouting off the first thing that pops into her head.

He turns to glare at Jaxon and Naomi quickly fakes a sob, face hidden by her hands. She falls to the floor dramatically.

"You have what?" He snarls at Jaxon.

"AIDS," Jaxon repeats. Paxton looks as though he'd like to put her out of her misery. She smirks, "I'll give them to you if you want them, though!"


	10. Flowers and Candles

Chapter 9 Flowers and Candles

Severus cautiously makes his way into his house, muttering under his breath about not even being safe in his own home.

"It's your fault!" Cadence snaps, appearing out of nowhere.

Severus lifts an eyebrow, warding the door behind him. At least she wasn't ambushing him with furniture.

Cadence shrugs. "You're the one that brought me here. It's not my fault you didn't realize what you were getting yourself into."

"I have something for you." Severus informs her, choosing to ignore her comment. He pushes his hand into his pocket and pulls out a rose. A wilted…dead…dried up rose.

"A dead mangled plant?" Cadence sneers, staring at it in disgust. "How charming!"

"Just take it!" Severus snaps in frustration.

She laughs. "You're joking, right? I don't know where the hell you've had that thing, but it looks like something that had crawled up your arse and died before you decided to pull it back out. You're mad if you think I'm going anywhere near that thing!"

Resisting the urge to threaten her into obeying him, he forces himself to soften his tone of voice. "Please take it."

"I prefer _living_ flowers from_ real_ men." She replies stubbornly, turning around and walking off down the hall. "And I'm hungry!" She snaps, not bothering to turn around to face him again.

He curses under his breath and makes his way into the parlor, tossing the dead rose, which he had enchanted to burst into life at her touch, carelessly onto the center table. He pulls off his cloak and uses his wand to send it flying up to his room before sitting down at his desk. He pulls out the daily prophet, which had been delivered that morning just before he left. Normally, he would try to find a bit of truth buried beneath all the rubbish it contained, but tonight he couldn't concentrate.

His earlier conversation with Draco had forced him to realize that he really hadn't been trying to win her over, which had been the general idea when he had started this mess. He pushes his fingers through his hair, leans back in his chair, and closes his eyes.

Perhaps the rose had been a bit much. Its complexity required her to have at least a fraction of trust in him, which, judging by her reaction, was too much to ask. Not that he could blame her. He had gone too far with the kidnapping scheme, but he had only been trying to kill two hypogriffs with one hex. The two hypogriffs just happened to be a couple of continents apart. Keeping deatheaters from turning against him and simultaneously winning over a very stubborn witch was bound to be complicated. He would probably have more luck with a more obvious approach. Subtlety may be his strong point, but he'd have to push a bit harder to get through to her. Through obstacles that he himself had created.

"Bloody hell," he mutters under his breath. This would be a hell of a lot easier if he could pin the blame on someone else.

"Dumb git doesn't have a clue," Cadence mumbles under her breath. She was making her way to the second floor balcony, where the house elf, Knox, had informed her that his master had dinner prepared. The oaf probably had some other foolish idea that he thought would make her like him. If he thought a dead flower was a brilliant idea, she shuddered to think of what he might have prepared for dinner tonight. Baby rats, perhaps? She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly opening the doors to the balcony. Her lips part in surprise.

The railing along the balcony was covered with some sort of vine looking whit flowers. In the center of the balcony is a small circular table covered by a floor length white table cloth. Two tall white candlesticks cast a dim light over everything. The plates were already prepared with what looked like steak and some sort of pasta. He'd really out done himself this time. Had it been under different circumstances she might have been impressed. As it was…

Severus, who'd been sitting at the table tapping his fingers on the edge of his plate, quickly stands up and moves to the other side of the table, pulling out her chair for her.

"Oh, this is really starting to get pathetic." She laughs mockingly. "Do you really think showing off your _great_ knowledge on how to set a table is going to impress me?"

"I thought the candles would add a nice touch." He answers calmly, though inwardly he was bordering on furious. What was it going to take?

"Think again," she throws back. She turns on her heel to leave, but he stops her with something that sounded just short of a threat.

"I thought you were hungry?" He points out.

"I'm a vegetarian." She snaps without looking back. Food wasn't something he could use against her. She had done without before. She could do without now. She walks back into the house without another word.

Severus moves back to his chair, sitting down heavily. It was going to take more than just flowers and candlesticks.


	11. A Change of Heart

Chapter 10 A Change of Heart

Cadence quickly makes her way through the house towards the parlor. Her stomach growls angrily, annoyed that she's turned down the food…but it wasn't as though she hadn't gone without eating before. Besides, heaven only knew what Jaxon and Naomi had to live off of. She sighs as she enters the parlor and sits down on the couch. The man obviously wasn't well practiced in 'getting the girl'. On the other hand, he completely vexed her. One second he's trying to hand her dead things as though they were gifts, and the next second he goes out of his way to plan a dinner that may have swept her off her feet…if she hadn't been dead set on hating him.

She frowns as she catches sight of said dead object lying on the table. Most roses were rather pretty even after they dried up, but this one just looked as though it had been trampled on and pulled from a trash bin. To be quite honest, she wouldn't have been surprised if that was exactly where he acquired it. After a moment, she gives into the temptation to pick it up and examine it.

She gasps as the dead, dried up flower slowly transforms right before her eyes. The brown stem thickens and turns a dark green color as smooth green leaves stretch out. The petals expand and turn a pale pink color with magenta colored edges. She half expects thorns to pop out, but the stem remains smooth. Her lips part in shock. He hadn't offered her a dead flower. He'd offered her a beautiful bit of magic. Against her will, her mind quickly switched perspectives. The way he'd gone about doing things may have been a bit out there, but it was suddenly far too obvious that he was trying to win her over. And she wanted him to. She wanted to be able to want him…for him to want her. Against her better judgment, she stands up and makes her way back to the balcony.

* * *

Severus sits back in his chair and crosses his arms. He'd lost his appetite. He'd done everything he could possibly think of to get her to look at his the way she had that night before he'd taken her captive. He'd have been better off simply treasuring the moment he'd had with her. At least then they wouldn't have separated on bad terms. Nothing he did seemed to move her in the slightest, and if it wasn't going to work he'd might as well pick up what was left of his pride and start trying to figure out a way to help the other two escape the deatheaters.

He quickly sits up straight as the door to the rest of the house opened. Raising an eyebrow, he stands back up as Cadence walks back in holding the enchanted rose. He remains silent, not sure what to think as she slowly approached him and tosses the rose on the table.

"Did you mean for that to happen?" She demands.

"Did I mean for what to happen, exactly?" he counters guardedly, expecting yet another blow to his ego.

"I found it lying in the parlor. It came to life when I picked it up. Did you mean for that to happen?" She repeats, more calmly this time.

"If I did?" He snaps, not quite willing to answer her just yet.

"Then…" She hesitates, lowering her gaze. "Then I owe you an apology."

"Is that so? He murmurs, studying her carefully.

She meets his gaze again, "Did you enchant it before or after you first offered it to me?"

He remains silent for so long that she began to think he wasn't going to answer her…that she'd already crossed the line with her verbal attacks against him.

"I enchanted it almost as soon as I bought it." He answers finally. "Contrary to your assumptions, I did not stumble across it while pulling dead things out of my arse. As a matter of fact, I'd like to think that I have a fairly decent level of personal hygiene. Even if I didn't, I'm not stupid enough use my shortcomings as a gift to you. As for your previous question, yes, I did intend for it to burst into life the moment you touched it." He smirks before adding, "However, if it's really not up to your standards I'll be sure to get the next one from a prestigious floral shop."

"It's…it's beautiful." She replies self consciously, stumbling over her words.

Much to her embarrassment her stomach chose that particular moment to growl again. She looks away, slightly blushing. He presses his lips together, inwardly angry at himself for not asking her before hand what she would like for dinner.

"I could fix you something else to eat, if you would be so kind as to tell me what you want." He offers smoothly.

"If the offer is still open, I'd like to have what you've already made." She answers, meeting his gaze again.

He studies her for a moment before smirking. "And would you prefer to eat in your room, as you have been since the start of your stay?"

"The balcony is fine," She answers, sitting down at her place at the table. "Who am I not to take advantage of your decorating skills?'

"The woman I've kidnapped." He replies almost too softly for her to hear.

"Perhaps we could over look that fact for a few hours." She returns.

Severus smirks and returns to his chair. "In that case, who am I to turn down a moment's truce?"

She smiles.

He watches her a moment longer before he starts in on his food. Perhaps the two girls could endure the circumstances for a while longer.


	12. RIP

Chapter 11 RIP

"Just go along with it, Jaxon." Naomi insists. "You heard what Draco said. That Snape guy plans to let us go just as soon as he finds out he doesn't stand a chance with Cadence."

"As soon as he's had his way with her, you mean." Jaxon snaps.

"Draco said he just wants a chance with her. She's obviously not going to give him one, and it doesn't sound like he's planning on forcing himself on her." Naomi points out. "So we won't be here long anyways."

"I don't give a flying duck what Draco says." Jaxon growls. "So long as I have to be here, I'm going to make their lives hell!"

"You're going to make things worse for us is what you're going to do." Naomi snaps.

"How much worse can it get, Naomi?" Jaxon points out. "Take a look around. We're specimen selected for the purpose of breeding with deatheaters! Now I'm going to go poke through their things and steal anything that looks even remotely important. Are you with me or not?"

"Not, because you're going to make them so mad that they stop argue and decide to go ahead and rape you." Naomi argues, trying to talk her out of it.

"That's the point!" Jaxon replies as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Naomi raises an eyebrow. "Your over all goal is to be raped?"

"No! I mean…I just want to piss them off for the fun of it!" Jaxon quickly explains.

"What's going on?" Draco asks curiously, sitting down next to Jaxon at their booth.

"Don't tell him." Jaxon demands quickly.

Naomi smirks, making it obvious that she was about to do exactly what Jaxon didn't want her to do solely because Jaxon told her not to do it. "Jaxon plans to go through all of their rooms and steal things."

"Including yours," Jaxon snaps at Draco while sending Naomi a glare.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Draco agrees, much to their surprise.

"What?" Jaxon asks in confusion.

"Definitely," Draco confirms. "The more trouble you cause the better. Make them hate you. "Maybe then they'll change their minds about wanting to have your children."

"Or they'll decide to rape us just to get even." Naomi objects.

Draco shrugs. "Also a possibility. However, you have my word that I will do everything in my power to prevent that."

He meets Jaxon's gaze. For a moment it looks as though she'd like to kiss him out of gratitude, but she quickly puts her guard back up. Draco smirks.

"As though your word means anything to me!" Jaxon points out, quickly trying to hide her moment's hesitation. "So are you going to get out of my way, or am I going to have to break your nose the way I did Paxton's?"

"I don't know," Draco teases. "I'd think I'd like to see you get your foot up high enough to break my nose the way you did Paxton's."

"I like flexible women." He adds as he stands up.

"I'm not that flexible," She counters defensively. "And I don't need my foot to break your nose."

"You don't need feet to do a lot of things." Draco replies, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She quickly moves past him without replying and makes her way upstairs, hoping no one saw her face turning red. Naomi meets Draco's gaze as he sits back down and they both start laughing, catching the attention of Paxton and Roderick, who were sitting at the bar.

"What are you looking at?" Draco sneers, turning a hard glare on them.

Paxton quickly looks away, but Roderick glares back at him for a moment before turning back to his drink.

"She likes you." Naomi tells Draco quietly.

"You think so?" Draco smirks.

"I know so." Naomi agrees, "It might take her a while to admit it, but I can tell."

"How can you tell?" He asks curiously.

"If you watch close enough there's a spark in her eyes every time you come around, and she gets defensive every time I say your name." Naomi explains.

"You sure that doesn't just mean she hates me more than the others?" Draco points out the possibility.

"That's what she wants you to think, but I've known her my entire life. I can tell when something about her is just…different."

"And I'm different for her?" Draco pushes.

"Definitely," Naomi agrees. "but don't tell her I told you."

"So why are you telling me?" Draco questions.

"Because Pandora Bennet needs a man." Naomi laughs, "When we were younger she never went more than a month without a boyfriend. She hasn't had one for a while, and if I'm right about her liking you, I'm going to help her avoid a few of those mistakes she's bound to make along the way to having you wrapped around her finger."

Draco raises an eyebrow. "I don't plan on being wrapped around anyone's finger."

"I just meant that you'll have a lot to put up with if you take an interest in her." Naomi rephrases.

"And 'mistakes'. What did you mean by that?" Draco prods.

"Well, she's not likely to come out and tell you how she feels, so I'm doing it for her." Naomi gives as an example. "And trust me, there will be others."

Draco smirks. "Is that why you call her Pandora?"

"What?" Naomi snaps, suddenly defensive.

"Those aren't real names are they?" Draco prods.

"Why would you think that?" She demands.

"What are the chances that three friends would be named after a woman who fell in love with a married man, a woman who boxed chaos, and a woman who lured sailors to their deaths?" Draco points out.

"Well apparently the chances are pretty good, because it happened." Naomi counters.

"Why did Lorelei's father call her Melinda?" Draco challenges, "And, under the assumption that she's not married, how is it that her father's last name is Dawson while hers is Ainsley?"

Naomi goes silent, knowing that any retort would just confirm his assumption.

Draco smirks, "In that case, isn't it reasonable to assume that Calypso and Pandora are also false names? And in assuming you all have false names, one must question whether such names were chosen to fit similar personalities."

Naomi glares at him. Draco ignores it and continues. "I know Pandora was said to be a woman who possessed beauty, wisdom, and creativity, but she also had a box which unleashed chaos whenever opened. Therein lies my assumption that Pandora is a false name that Trinity chose because she's a beautiful woman who has a knack for causing problems."

"What did you call her?" Naomi snarls, leaning towards him as though preparing to leap across the table and strangle him.

"Trinity," Draco repeats softly, studying her calmly. "Trinity Stathis. That's her name isn't it? You're Lela Conners and Lorelei is Melinda Dawson. Were your pasts so bad that you were forced to leave even your names behind?"

Naomi scoots out of the booth and stands up, eyes filled with anger. "I don't know how you found out about that," She growls, "but don't you _ever_ call any of us by those names again! Trinity Stathis, Melinda Dawson, and Lela Conners are dead."

Without a second glance Naomi disappears up the stairway.

"Rest in peace," Draco mutters, rolling his eyes.


	13. Escape Attempt

Chapter 12 Escape Attempts

Jaxon easily breaks into the fifth bedroom and smirks as she recognizes Roderick's family crest on the chest at the foot of his unmade bed. She quickly opens it and starts tossing its contents around the room. He eyes light up as she catches sight of five more galleons in the bottom. She'd already stolen ten galleons and a knut from the other rooms. She'd also stolen a ring with what must have been Draco's family crest from his room, just for the heck of it…and because she thought she may be able to sell it for quite a bit once they finally escaped.

She frowns as she notices something shiny sticking out from under the black robes that she'd thrown on the floor. She shuts the chest and crawls over to the robes and shiny object, which had landed a few feet away from her. Shifting the robes, she pulls out a silver deatheater's mask. Upon closer inspection, she realizes the robes are also ones that deatheaters normally wear. She starts laughing as a thought flies through her mind. She quickly latches on to it without hesitation. Naomi would be so happy that she'd found a way for them to escape…and this time, her plan would work.

* * *

"Naomi, put these on and hurry up!" Jaxon demands as she runs into their room and tosses a set of large deatheater robes and a mask onto the bed.

"Why?" Naomi questions, examining the robes, "They're too big for me."

"Escape now, be picky later." Jaxon insists as she pulls on another set of robes.

"We can't escape. They'll hurt Cadence." Naomi snaps.

"Not if we get to her before they do." Jaxon declares.

"And just how are we going to do that, hot shot? We don't even know where they're keeping her at." Naomi points out.

"No, but I bet Snape does." Jaxon answers simply, "I'll make him tell us."

"How?" Naomi pushes, still not satisfied.

"I'll figure it out when we get there. Now stop asking questions and put on the robes." Jaxon urges her, putting on the mask.

"I'm not going to risk her life just to save my own arse, and you shouldn't either." Naomi objects, attempting to talk her out of it. "Besides, this will never work. The robes are too big and we're both too short."

"It will work," Jaxon argues. "They'll never expect us to pull something like this. Now are you coming, or not?"

"Not," Naomi answers instantly. "I'm going to stand back and watch you get caught. Then I'm going to say I told you so."

"What if I'm right and I do get away?"

"Then I'll come back for the robes and follow you out." Naomi sighs. "That plan sounds safer to me."

* * *

Jaxon calmly makes her way downstairs, eagerly trying to make herself unnoticeable. She pauses at the foot of the stairs, taking a careful look around. Draco, Roderick, and Cyrus are sitting at the bar while Paxton and Markus were at one of the booths arguing about something. Donovan wasn't anywhere in sight. It was the perfect opportunity for her to be able to pull off her escape. She takes a deep breath and starts for the door. She was almost there when Paxton jumped up and moved to block her path.

"Evening, Donovan. Enjoy your nap?" Paxton questions, studying her closely. He was obviously suspicious.

Jaxon swallows hard and nods.

Paxton frowns. "Are you really going out there in those robes?"

Jaxon nods again.

Paxton shrugs. "It's your funeral."

Jaxon nods. Paxton glowers at her, annoyed that she wouldn't talk to him.

"I assume you remember what we talked about. If you cause Snape to suspect we're planning something, I'll kill you myself." He growls so that only she could hear him.

"Of course I won't." Jaxon answers quickly in the deepest voice she can manage.

"Good," Paxton sneers, shoving past her. She stumbles but quickly recovers.

"Maybe I've finally broken the curse…" She mutters under her breath, relieved that Paxton hadn't suspected anything. She quickly makes her way out the door and stops in the yard, struggling to contain her excitement.

"I made it!" She exclaims, just as she's grabbed from behind, one hand over her mouth to keep her silent, and a long arm wrapped around her in an effort to pin her arms to her sides.

A single thought crosses her mind. _If I get out of this alive, I'm going to kill my parents._


	14. Unexpected Assistance

A/N-All the reviews I've been getting make me want to update faster. As a matter of fact, I think I'll add four chapters on right now!  
Really though, thanks. I love to hear what you think. It helps with the story's progress and gives me new ideas (Cadence may eventually _accidently_ throw a chamber pot at Severus! Thanks CeresMaria!)

Chapter 13 Unexpected Assistance

Naomi, who'd been watching from the staircase, frowns. Had one of Jaxon's plans actually worked? Her plans aren't allowed to work. They should never work. Her parents had made sure of that. They had cursed Jaxon into having the worst luck anyone possibly could, and now there she was, walking out the door. Her thoughts are interrupted as movement catches her eye. She watches as Paxton pauses before reaching the booth, then quickly turns around and follows Jaxon out, closing the door quietly behind him. Naomi quickly jumps up and makes her way to Draco.

"Pandora escaped and Paxton followed her." Naomi tells him urgently.

"No she didn't." Draco assures her confidently. "The only way she could get out is through the front door, and we'd have seen her if she'd gone anywhere near the door."

"I'm telling you she got out!" Naomi yells in frustration, causing all of the deatheaters in the room to look up at her. "Hurry up! There's no telling what Paxton's planning to do with her!"

Markus frowns. Paxton had left rather suddenly, but that had been Donovan he was talking to, wasn't it?

Draco's face goes paler than it normally is as Paxton's screams could be heard throughout the house.

Naomi shrugs. "Can't say I didn't warn you."

Markus glances back and forth between Draco and the door before coming to a decision. He stands up from the booth and reaches the door just as Draco gets to his feet. He throws the door open and rushes out. Draco starts to follow, but pauses just outside the door, bursting into laughter. Markus glares at Draco before kicking Paxton off of Jaxon. Apparently Paxton had decided to go ahead and take Jaxon for himself when his hand had strayed a bit too close to her mouth. Paxton rolls over, cursing under his breath and clutching his bleeding finger.

Draco stops laughing the moment he takes in Jaxon's condition. He had torn her shirt to shreds, and she looked as though she'd be pretty bruised up in the morning. As Markus helps her up, Draco pulls his cloak off and throws it around her shoulders, noticing a bit of blood on the back of her head. She had hit the ground none too gently.

"Take care of that!" Draco snarls at Markus, jerking his head towards Paxton.

Despite her objections, Draco picks Jaxon up and carries her back into the house.

"I take it you don't mean his finger?" Markus calls after him, a smirk on his face.

"Break them!" Draco yells back, "and his toes, too!" He adds as an after thought. "I'll deal with the rest of his appendages later!"

* * *

"Put me down!" Jaxon growls, holding on to Draco for dear life as he carried her up the stairs.

"I will," Draco agrees, "Just as soon as we get to your room."

"I can walk by myself!" Jaxon insists.

"I never said you couldn't." Draco smirks.

Jaxon glares at him.

"At least we know she's going to be alright." Naomi points out. "She's as stubborn as ever." She opens the door for Draco and shuts it as Draco enters and puts Jaxon gently onto the bed.

Jaxon quickly sits up, about to tell him off, but clutches her head as the room starts spinning.

"Easy now," Draco urges her soothingly.

"This is all your fault." Jaxon snaps at Naomi.

"How is this my fault?" Naomi demands defensively.

"You should have talked me out of it!" Jaxon declares, "You know I'm cursed!"

"Curse?" Draco frowns.

"You get testy every time someone mentions the curse!" Naomi returns.

"Yeah, well maybe someone needs to remind me every now and then." Jaxon mutters bitterly.

"Or maybe you just need to become more familiar with your boundaries!" Naomi counters.

"I'm going to go get a salve for your injuries. You can explain this to me when I get back." Draco interrupts then.

He turns around and starts for the door, reaching before Jaxon stops him.

"Malfoy!" She snaps.

He looks back at her, obviously preparing himself for a verbal attack.

"Thank you." Jaxon says softy.

Obviously shocked, Draco simply nods at her and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"So what is this curse you were talking about?" Draco asks curiously after healing the back of her head.

"I was cursed with deatheaters as parents." Jaxon replies evadingly.

"What does that have to do with your escape?" Draco questions curiously.

Jaxon sighs, inwardly debating over whether or not she should tell him.

"What is it going to hurt, Pandora?" Naomi asks knowingly.

Jaxon studies her carefully before giving in

"I was with this guy," Jaxon starts softly," that my parents didn't like. They hated him because he supported the Order of the Phoenix. I loved him because he was so imperfect. He was always saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, he had no table manners at all, he was always jumping to conclusions, and he treated me as though I were...me. Not the daughter of Voldemort supporters, not a future candidate for the dark lord's ranks…just me. I could me anyone I wanted to be with him. I didn't have to hide who I was or what I thought. I was going to run away from home to be with him. I was going to join the Order. My parents found out. They found this old spell in one of their dirty old books and cursed me so that any plans I ever made would blow up in my face no matter how hard I tried. However, they forgot to tell me that bit until after I tried to run away. I was supposed to me him and the Order on neutral ground…in Diagon Alley close to Ollivander's. A fight broke out in the street. Someone accidently hit him with a spell that completely erased his memory, and the Order decided that the whole thing had been a trap set up by yours truly."

"Deatheaters?" Draco questions, frowning.

"No," Jaxon answer quickly. "That's just it. The fight had nothing to do with deatheaters. Just common people trying to jinx each other. By the time the Order figured that out, it was too late for me. My parents forged a letter that looked like it was from me, telling the Order that I had changed my mind and decided to join the Dark Lord instead."

"This bloke that you were with, did he ever get his memory back?" Draco asks, choosing his words carefully.

"I never heard from him again. Ever since they cast that spell, not one single plan I've made has ever worked out the way I intend for it to." Jaxon admits.

"I've never heard of a spell that could do something like that." Draco frowns.

"Well, you've heard of good luck potions, right?" Jaxon asks.

"Yes," Draco replies, "Felix Felicis."

"Then is it really that hard to imagine a bad luck spell?" Jaxon pushes.

"I suppose not," Draco agrees. "So how did you three meet?"

"We grew up together." Naomi answers, "Our parents were all deatheaters, so we decided to become best friends and rebellious children.

"You're not children anymore." Draco smirks at Jaxon.

"No, but I am tired, so…get out." Jaxon attempts to snap at him but it comes out sounding more playful than anything else.

"You're right," Draco agrees, "It's getting late. I should go before any of the others start getting suspicious.

He stands up and starts for the door.

"One last thing, Malfoy," Jaxon says suddenly, making him hesitate and turn back to her.

"Yes?"

"When Paxton thought I was Donovan, he said something strange. I think they're planning something." Jaxon warns him, "Since you're supposedly our _great protector_, I thought you ought to know."

"What exactly did he say?" Draco asks, frowning.

"Something along the lines of- 'you remember what we talked about? You better not mess it up." Jaxon answers.

Draco nods. "I'll look into it. Thanks."

"You owe me." Jaxon grins as though she were already scheming about what she should make him do.

"I prepaid you by making sure you didn't suffer from head trauma." Draco counters with a smirk.

Jaxon glares at him.


	15. Plans for Rebellion

Chapter 14 Plans for Rebellion

Draco roughly shoves Paxton against the wall, pressing his wand to the deatheater's throat.

"Thought you'd get a head start on acquiring an heir, did you?" Draco snarls angrily, "Thought you'd go behind our backs and take her for yourself, Paxton?"

"Actually, I just felt like shagging." Paxton laughs, "The bitch got what was coming to her. She shouldn't have tried to escape."

"The next time you put your hands on her without the rest of us agreeing that you should be first, there'll be one less deatheater to share them with." Draco threatens angrily.

"Sounds like you've got a thing for her, Malfoy." Paxton mocks, "Maybe you're the one who doesn't like to share?"

"The rest of us have just as much of a right to her as you do, Paxton." Draco replies in an attempt to keep his cover. "This has nothing to do with who has a thing for which. It doesn't matter that none of us are accustomed to having to share our women. You understand? We outnumber them. That mean we're forced to share and cooperate with each other. That means, if you try to take either of them out of turn again, I'll have a perfectly good excuse to kill you."

"And just who's turn is it, Malfoy?" Paxton sneers.

"Not yours," Draco snaps back, meeting his glare with one of his own.

"Fine," Paxton agrees finally, pushing away from the wall and moving towards the door to his room. "But don't you expect me to let them get away with their crap! Pandora doesn't have AIDS any more than Calypso is barren!"

Draco waves his wand, magically shutting the door to Paxton's bedroom before Paxton could enter.

"Who said I was finished?" Draco asks arrogantly.

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" Paxton demands, starting to lose his temper.

"I over heard Pandora telling Calypso that you and Donovan are up to something. I want to know what it is." Draco informs him, quickly deciding to take the forward approach.

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're talking about." Paxton denies defensively.

"Come now, Paxton, what are you so afraid Donovan is going to ruin for you?" Draco asks, trying to play friendly. "We are all in the same boat here. If you're planning something, I may want in."

Paxton smirks, "You want to help?"

"That depends on whether it's going to benefit me." Draco answers simply.

Paxton laughs, "Oh, it will benefit you alright. It will benefit all of us!"

"Then tell me," Draco urges him. "It has been far too long since I have had an opportunity to get in on a piece of the action."

"We're going to kill Snape." Paxton tells him excitedly. "Think about it. Why should the traitor get to sit up in his nice comfortable home with a woman all to himself while we have to rot here in this warehouse with two women that we have to share? If we take out Snape, we'll have the house, the other woman, and we will have avenged the Dark Lord!"

Draco smiles, "It's about time the old man is put in his place. What can I do to help?"

"Well," Paxton starts, but pauses. "Just wait a second, you little brat! _Old man_? I'm older than he is!"


	16. Attack of the Potions Book

Chapter 15 Attack of the Potions Book

Cadence paces back and forth in her room, lost in thought. Severus had gotten an owl from Draco this morning while he was out. Since he wasn't there, Cadence had given in to her curiosity and read the letter herself. Draco had mentioned that one of the deatheater had attacked Jaxon. He also said there was something of great importance that they had to discuss. Severus was supposed to meet him at a pub not too far from his house. It would be so simple to meet Draco himself and threaten him into releasing Jaxon and Naomi. They didn't know that the ministry would arrest her just as quickly as they would him, but it was common that the ministry would jump at an attempt to arrest a man who was harboring so many deatheaters. Draco didn't seem like the sort who would turn his back on his godfather. They seemed close. The trick would be getting out of the house.

Severus had to take the wards and enchantments down when he came in from wherever he went out to. That would be the only time when she could get through the door. On the other hand, there wasn't a chance in hell that she could make it out without him noticing. She would have to come up with a way to knock him out the moment he came through the door, before he had a chance to put the wards back up.

They'd been on better terms since they'd had dinner on the balcony. He'd been going out of his way to make her comfortable, and she had been playing the part of the obedient, polite little prisoner. Maybe that would play into her hand and keep him from expecting her to try to escape. She would have to catch him off guard. If he trusted her enough, she would be able to pull off that stunt she'd attempted during her first week here—hitting him over the head with something the second he walked through the door. It had to be something heavy, but something small enough to use quickly. If he was watching out for it, her plan would fail. However, with any luck, he was no under the delusion that she enjoyed his company…at least to the point where she would have no intentions regarding causing him physical harm.

Realizing how much of her plan depended on luck, she was suddenly grateful that Jaxon wasn't there.

* * *

Severus strode confidently up to his door and starts taking down the wards. It wouldn't be long before he no longer had to use the ones meant to keep Lorelei in the house. She had slowly but steadily warmed up to him after she'd realized he hadn't been attempting to offer her a dead plant as a gift. That particular occurrence had made him realize just how little he actually knew about her. Asking questions concerning her interests got him no where, but she seemed more comfortable in his presence than she first had.

He opens the door and the moment he enters the house a sharp heavy object collides with his head.

* * *

Cadence hit the back of his head as hard as she could with the sharp corner of a thick potions book. He stumbles forward, momentarily dazed. She quickly jumps at the opportunity to run out the open door and into the street. She doesn't make it far before cords spring out of no where, wrapping themselves around her feet and twisting up her legs, causing her to trip and hit the concrete hard.

"What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?" Severus snarls, walking up to her and clutching the back of his head.

She turns over to face him, her face red and angry. "What does it look like I'm doing? Before you so rudely interrupted me I was attempting to get the hell out of here and rescue my friends!"

He brings the hand clutching his head around and glances at the blood on his fingers briefly before cursing under his breath. He waves his wand and levitates her into the air and back towards the house. He doesn't stop until he reaches her room and sends her flying in. She lands with a grunt on the bed and Severus locks her in without another word. He stumbles down the hall and into the parlor, bracing himself against the walls for support. He finally makes it to the sofa and collapses face down as unconsciousness takes over.


	17. Mistake

Chapter 16 Mistake

Severus woke up several hours later with a splitting headache. It takes him a moment to remember what had happened. That damn woman had nearly given him a concussion! He raises his hand to the back of his head, closing his eyes and focusing on figuring out just how much damage she had caused. In all his life, he had never thought potions would be his downfall. Except, perhaps, when he'd taught Neville Longbottom.

He could feel dried blood in his hair. She had split his scalp with enough force to make him pass out, but it didn't feel as though much else was hurt. He picks his wand up off the floor where it had fallen and waves it over the wound. The pain fades quickly as the wound closes up, but he would have to take a shower to get the blood out of his hair. He'd learned his lesson in regards to using spells as a substitute for personal hygiene when he was a student at Hogwarts.

Afterwards he'd have to confront her. He had thought they were past the point where he would have to threaten her in order to keep her here. The more he thought about it the angrier he became. He had let his guard for a split second, dared to trust her, and this was where it had gotten him.

* * *

Cadence rolled over onto her back and groaned in frustration. It had been at least an hour since she was supposed to go confront Severus's godson. She'd tried everything she could to get out of the room, but the moment had come and gone. She had half expected Severus to come tell her off for trying to break down the door, but he must have gone back out. There was no way he could have been in the house and not heard her attempts to get out of the room. She should have hit him harder.

She jumps up off the bed as the door opens and Severus enters silently, not bothering to shut the door behind him. He had put the wards back up over the house. There was no way she could get out without a wand.

"What the hell do you want?" She demands irritably.

"I want to know why, exactly, you thought it would be a good idea to put one of my potions books through my head." He snaps, "I don't recall that particular bit being on my list of reasons as to why I should give you access to my library.'

"Screw you, and your head, and your fucking library!" She snarls, "You gave the only family I have to a bunch of murderers and rapists!"

Anger starts to build up behind Severus's calm exterior and he struggles to control it. He had already assured her that nothing would happen to them.

"Your friends are in no more danger than you are!" He snaps, "My godson is looking after them!"

"Don't lie to me!" She throws at him, "I know what they're going through! You'd might as well go ahead and be honest about it!"

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're talking about!" He insists, "I am being honest…and might I point out that your father is one of said deatheaters, _Melinda_!"

"You don't know anything about my father. Even after what I told you about him, you still think he's going to 'play nice' just because they're my friends?"

"So your father didn't want some random male courting his child? How very surprising!" Severus returns sarcastically. "I'm a ligillimens, Melinda. I could tell when he first saw you that he hated the thought of leaving you behind."

"Because he thinks he owns me! I'm his _property_! That's one of the reasons why I ran away to begin with!" She snarls, "And stop calling me that! Melinda is dead!"

In a moment of pent up frustrations he approaches her in two long strides and shoves her back onto the bed, using his body to hold her down.

"What are you doing?" She objects, struggling against him, "Get off of me!"

He grabs her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. "Look at me, Melinda! You want me. I know you do. Don't you remember that night at the Three Broomsticks? The way you looked at me before Draco arrived I know you want me, Melinda. Stop pushing me away!" He insists softly, running his other hand down the side of her body.

"That man I met at the Three Broomsticks? The one that offered us a safe place to stay…the one that wasn't like the other? Cadence, the part of me that's free…she liked him. You? You're no better than my father." Cadence replies, fighting back the tears as she finally stops struggling.

"I'm the same man you met at the Three Broomsticks." Severus objects.

"Cadence shakes her head. "No. You may look like him, but you're not him. He would never have done this to me."

His eyes widen in shock as he finally realizes what position he had her in. He quickly climbs off of her and slowly backs away.

"Since when did our plans include you forcing yourself on her?" Draco asks softly, appearing in the doorway.

Severus shakes his head as an intense wave of self disgust suddenly washes over him, bringing back memories of the last woman he'd touched…the one the Dark Lord had…and the look in her eyes. The same look that Lorelei had in hers, fear and then hopelessness. The other woman had stopped struggling, too. He never would have hurt Lorelei, even if Draco hadn't walked in, but he had come close. Too close.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" Severus asks, attempting to pull himself out of the memories.

"You didn't meet me at the pub, so I came to find you. I told you it was important. Perhaps it was a good thing I showed up though. I didn't know you had resorted to this sort of behavior." Draco answers, a slight accusation in his voice.

"I wouldn't have hurt her." Severus objects, glaring at Draco.

"How long has this been going on?" Draco asks, looking between Lorelei and Severus.

Severus shakes his head. "It hasn't."

"What about you, Lorelei? Have you willingly been sleeping with my godfather, or is he lying to me?" Draco pushes.

"I haven't slept with her." Severus snaps. "I know what it looked like, but how dare you accuse me of such an act, let alone suggest that I've done it more than once."

"Pandora," Lorelei interrupts. "I read your letter. How is Pandora?"

"So that's who got my letter," Draco muses. He studies Severus for a moment before adding, "Forgive me Severus. I know you wouldn't have forced yourself on her. I've been living with deatheaters for too long."

Severus glares at him for a moment before letting it go. "What letter?"

"I sent you a letter, asking you to meet me at the pub. I had something important to tell you. It also included a bit about Paxton attacking Pandora." Draco explains, "Pandora is fine. I wouldn't have let anything happen to her."

"What happened to her?" Severus demands sharply.

"Your letter is in the bottom of my dresser." Cadence answers softly, standing up but avoiding his gaze.

"I hardly think it would be appropriate for me to be going through your personal belongings." He points out.

"You just-" She starts, but he cuts her off.

"Especially after that."

She meets his gaze in confusion.

"The man you had a drink with at the Three Broomsticks? The one you like? He has a tendency to make a lot of mistakes." Severus attempts to explain.

"The man I liked would have tried to fix them." She counters.

"Are you two different people now, godfather?" Draco teases lightly.

"No," Severus replies, studying Cadence carefully, "Just one." He turns his attention back to Draco before replying, "It's time to let them go."

"I agree," Draco nods. "Especially since the deatheaters are planning to kill you."

"They're what?" Severus Snaps.


	18. Paxton's Encouragement

Chapter 17 Paxton's Encouragement

"It's Markus, right?" Naomi asks, silently wonder what she was thinking when she decided to sit down next to him.

Jaxon had fallen asleep not too long after Draco left. He had promised them that they wouldn't be here too much longer. Jaxon had a field day with that, going off about just exactly how much a deatheater's promise meant to her. Draco had kissed her to shut her up. Then Jaxon had tried to hit him. Draco had ducked out of the room laughing before Jaxon could het a decent punch in. Naomi couldn't help but find it amusing. Just like she could resist thanking the stupid deatheater who put Paxton in his place while Draco had been busy laughing at Paxton's agony.

"Yes," He answers simply, narrowing his eyes at her in suspicion.

"That was a pretty decent thing for a deatheater to do…what you did last night for Pandora." Naomi continues, meeting his gaze with a smile.

"Just protecting my share of her." He continues, looking away. After a moment he whispers so that she had to strain to be able to hear him. "It was my pleasure. Not just putting Paxton in his place, but protecting your friend."

"You don't seem to be as bad of a guy as you try to make yourself out to be." Naomi observes, studying him.

"Trust me, I'm just about as bad as it gets." He smirks, "There aren't many men as 'bad' as I am."

"I've met worse." Naomi objects, "You're an angel compared to some of the men I've met."

He meets her gaze, "Is that so?"

Naomi nods, "And we didn't always have people around to protect us. Strange that we should have it here, of all places."

"Maybe you need it worse here than you did out there." Markus suggests.

"You may have a point," She agrees. "We've been on our own for so long that we can take care of ourselves off of the bare minimum at this point. We take care of each other. None of us have ever actually met anyone who sincerely gave a damn about any of us."

He studies her for a moment before quietly confessing, "I give a damn about you Calypso."

She stares at him in a stunned silence, not sure how to reply.

"Forgive me. I shouldn't have been that forward." He apologizes quickly when he realizes she's not going to respond.

"No, I-" She starts to object, but is suddenly cut off by Jaxon's screaming as Paxton forces her down the stairs.

"Get your hands off of me you filthy pig!" Jaxon snarls loudly, fighting against him.

Markus and Naomi quickly stand up, not quite sure what to make of it. The other deatheaters gather around them, shoving both girls into the center of the room.

"Keep your hands off of them, Paxton!" Markus objects, "Or do I need to remind you about what happens when you take one of them out of turn?"

"That is exactly our problem!" Paxton declares. "We're too busy fighting amongst ourselves to be able to share them! What are we doing standing around bickering with one another when we should be having fun? As a matter of fact, what are we doing here at all? We're stuck living in this filthy old ware house while the traitor is living it up in his nice comfy home with a girl he doesn't have to share at all. We were the ones loyal to the Dark Lord, my friends, not Snape! And yet here we are, living like animals locked in this bloody cage, unable to have our way with the world! The Dark Lord would be ashamed of us!"

Markus glances at the deatheaters around him. They were really getting grilled up. Paxton was obviously aiming for full out rebellion and it didn't look as though any of the others were planning to stand against him. The minister wasn't going to like this.

Markus, one of the best undercover aurors the ministry had, had been assigned to this case months ago. Months ago he'd had enough evidence to put Snape into Azkaban for a very long time, simply for harboring deatheaters. However, he himself wasn't convinced that Snape was deserving of Azkaban. He'd convinced the minister that there was a chance that he could get the deatheaters to offer up information that could be more valuable to the ministry than apprehending Snape was. The ministry had reluctantly allowed him to stay undercover as one of Snape's little deatheaters. Whenever one of the deatheaters got rowdy enough to blow his cover, he set them up to be captured by the ministry and led the others to believe it had either been accidental or Snape had somehow been responsible. He'd managed to survive this long, but something told him his little game was about to come to an end.

He eyes the young women standing in the center of them. He had been skeptical and had nearly gone to the ministry when Snape had kidnapped them, but something had made him hesitate. He hadn't been lying when he told Calypso that he cared about her. It might be the end of the road for him, but Merlin be damned if he was simply going to stand back and watch them fall victim as well.

"This ends tonight!" Paxton roars above the cheering. "Tonight, the traitor, Severus Snape dies! Tonight we take his house! And to night we celebrate with these pretty little things that we've spent all this time arguing about! But not just them. No, tonight we show the wizarding world that, though our Dark Lord may not be with us in body, he will always haunt their streets in spirit. Tonight we give the ministry hell for what they've done to us. The Dark Lord taught us well. Tonight, we make him proud!"


	19. Undercover Auror

Chapter 18 Undercover Auror

"This is all your fault!'' Naomi hisses at Jaxon angrily.

"How is this my fault?" Jaxon object calmly, "I was sleeping."

"Broken nose, stealing, sneaking out, nearly biting off his fingers, telling Draco his plans," Naomi starts naming off.

"He doesn't know I told Draco," Jaxon points out.

After the other deatheaters had all agreed to help take out Severus, Paxton and Markus had tied them to chairs, successfully making Naomi feel like an idiot for being so polite to him. Then the deatheaters had moved to the other side of the room to discuss their plans privately. Draco was still no where to be found.

"So much for protecting us," Naomi mutters under her breath.

"I told you he was a liar, didn't I?" Jaxon replies. "He was probably part of this the entire time. That's why they're being more careful about what we hear."

"Actually," Markus whispers, suddenly appearing on his hands and knees behind them. "They're being careful what they say around you because they plan on doing it here and they don't want you to get any bright ideas about telling Snape what they're up to."

"Why the hell would we do that?" Jaxon sneers.

"Forget that," Naomi pipes up. "Why the hell aren't you over there with your little friends planning our downfall?"

"Because I give a damn," He answers softly, tugging at the cords holding her to the chair. Using magic would draw too much attention. He had no choice but to untie them by hand. "They think I'm in the bathroom, so stop talking to me. Just listen. I'm an undercover auror from the ministry of magic. I need you to go to the ministry and ask to speak with-"

"The hell we are!" Jaxon cuts him off, "Our parents are deatheaters and we steal for a living! We'd be arrested before we could ask to speak with whoever was at the front desk, let alone anyone else!"

"Not if you say I sent you," Markus insists. "Jaxon, please-"

"Well, well, well…" Roderick sneers. The deatheaters on the other side of the room had stopped talking and were watching angrily. "What have we here? A spy, is it? Or did we not hear you correctly, Markus?"

"Fuck you!" Jaxon snarls at him.

"Guess that answers my question, doesn't it?" Roderick smirks.

Markus stands up and slowly starts backing away towards the window. "I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're talking about, Roderick. We're all friends here. Why don't you go ahead and put your wand away until we need it."

"No," Roderick sneers as Markus slips his hand into his own pocket, gripping his wand, "We are not."

Roderick raises his wand and sends a silent hex at Markus, who quickly pulls out his out and block it, sending another towards Roderick, distracting the deatheaters just long enough for Markus to vanish the glass out of the window and jump through it. The others chase him out of the house, sending hexes flying after him. A slicing hex hits his arm, but he ignores it and heads towards the edge of the property, apparating away just before a jet of green light passes through the air where he used to be.

Luckily, it didn't take him long to come up with a new plan.

* * *

"So…the _super evil deatheaters_ are trying to take over, and you, their_ great protector_, decided it would be a great idea to leave my two best friends alone with them?" Cadence demands angrily.

"This wouldn't have taken so long if you hadn't stolen the letter." Draco points out. "I'd already be back by now if I hadn't walked in on this little situation."

"Well, I didn't ask for _this little situation_, now did I?" Cadence counters, "As a matter of fact, I don't remember any of us indicating that we would like to be taken prisoner at all!"

"Good point," Draco agrees. "We probably shouldn't have done that, but I'm not going to apologize for it. I don't regret anything we did. None of you were hurt, and I had the chance to meet Pandora. I could never regret actions leading me into the company of a woman like her…and I'm sure Severus feels the same way about you. There's really no use in arguing about it at this point. Right now we need to focus on-"

Severus cuts Draco off with a sharp glare.

Draco frowns. "What is it?"

"I think my wards have fallen…I can't sense them any more." Severus explains softly.

"Sense them?" Cadence asks in confusion.

"Yes," Severus answers. "My wards are linked to me so that I am aware of when something happens to them."

"And when they fall?" She prods.

Draco meets his gaze, a worried expression on his face, "It means someone broke into the house."

"Stay here," Severus instructs. He starts for the door but hesitates, turning back to his godson. "Draco, Lorelei doesn't-"

Draco cuts him off. "I know she doesn't have her wand, Godfather. Do you really think I'd let anything happen to your girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Cadence objects indignantly, "And judging by that knot on your head, I think I can take care of myself, Snape."

Severus raises an eyebrow at her but turns back around and starts to leave the room again. Before he can take another step forward Markus steps into the room, wand drawn and a look of pure determination on his face.

"Severus Snape, through the power of the Ministry of Magic, you are under arrest for harboring convicted deatheaters and the kidnapping of Calypso Bradford, Pandora Bennet, and Lorelei Ainsley."


	20. Screw the Code

Chapter 19 Screw the Code

"The hell he is!" Draco snarls angrily, moving to stand in front of his godfather.

Cadence's mouth falls open in shock. The ministry couldn't have intervened a few weeks ago when Snape was dead set on keeping them here? Now that he's decided to let them go…no the ministry wants to do something about it?

"A spy, Markus?" Severus questions calmly, gently pushing Draco so that he's standing next to him rather than in front of him. "Why am I not surprised? You never were as ruthless as the others."

"Severus!" Draco snaps, annoyed that he wasn't attempting to get out of being arrested.

"Relax, Draco. He's not really here to arrest me." Severus assures him, his gaze darting back and forth between Markus and his wand.

"Of course I am," Markus insists, aiming his wand directly at Severus's chest.

"Surely they gave you a file on me, Markus? Are you forgetting that you can't lie to me? I'm a ligillimens." Severus snaps in annoyance.

Markus studies him for a moment before giving in, lowering his wand but not putting it away. "You're right. I don't want to arrest you…but I swear to Merlin I will if you don't cooperate with me, Snape."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait." Severus sneers, "I have more pressing matters to tend to."

"Oh, no you don't!" Markus snaps, "You'll tend to my matters first."

Before Severus can reply, Lorelei stands up, reaches Markus in a few long strides, and punches him in the nose as hard as she can.

He stumbles back, one hand over his nose as he uses the other to point his wand at her. Severus attempts to pull her behind him, but she struggles against him.

"Now you listen to me, _Markus_! I only have two friends in this world run by the creeps you work for. If you wanted the pleasure of getting us out of the hands of deatheaters, you should have acted weeks ago! Now they're doing who knows what to Pandora and Calypso, and Severus and Draco are finally going to help us escape them. So if you think you're going to stand in our way, you'd best hope that pretty little face of yours isn't sensitive because I'm not going to need a wand to kick your ass!"

"Spoken like a true Slytherin." Draco smirks, "Now I know what you see in her, Severus."

Markus meets her gaze, shocked. "You're Lorelei?" He asks, letting his free hand fall to his side. She had just barely given him a nose bleed. He'd only stumbled because she had caught him off guard.

"The one I protected," Severus answers him, keeping an arm around Cadence more for his own benefit than Markus's. "Surely you remember her, Markus. You were there when the deatheaters took the others."

"If you don't believe him I could knock some sense into you?" Cadence offers with a sneer.

"That won't be necessary," Markus replies quickly, taking a step back. "I'm here on behalf of Pandora and Calypso." He meets Snape's gaze before continuing, "The deatheaters have stopped fighting amongst themselves. They've rallied under a single purpose. To take you out of the picture, Snape."

"Draco has already informed me of what they intend to do," Severus snaps.

"I don't think you understand." Markus pushes, "They don't care about having children anymore. Pandora and Calypso are in trouble. They're tied down, so escaping on their own isn't an option at this point. They've made their opinion regarding the ministry clear to me. I can't get back in on my own because Roderick caught me trying to help them escape. I have come to offer a compromise."

"If you were here to compromise, why did you just tell him he was under arrest?" Draco demands suspiciously.

"To prove a point," Markus answers. "I am not bluffing when I say that I will arrest you and turn you over to the ministry if you don't cooperate with me. The ministry will not hesitate to give you a life sentence in Azkaban using the evidence I have collected since I arrived at the warehouse."

Severus smirks, "Not that I would come quietly anyways…but what did you have in mind?"

"The ministry will have to be involved one way or another. The other deatheaters will be arrested. However, I believe we can help Calypso, Pandora, and Lorelei escape before the aurors arrive. While I'm fetching back up, you'll make a portkey and go back to the warehouse. You'll need a distraction in order to get the girls alone and help them escape…hopefully before the situation gets too out of hand, and before I make it back with the other aurors." Markus explains.

"You said compromise," Severus points out. "Assuming what I get out of this is my freedom, I fail to see how you'll convince them I wasn't involved."

"Easily," Markus smiles, "They forced you to do it. At first you were under the imperious curse, then, when you finally overcame it, Roderick kidnapped the girls so that you wouldn't get any bright ideas. Your affection in regards to Lorelei succeeded in convincing you that you should play it safe."

"How do you know about…?" Severus frowns.

"Markus studies him. "That you fancy her? Other than the fact that you still have your arms around her despite the fact that she now has her temper under control, she's the one you kept for yourself. Most of the others fell for your excuse, but not Roderick. His theory made more sense to me. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Cadence pulls away from Severus, not meeting anyone's gaze as she backs up away from them. Severus studies her for a moment. She hadn't pulled away before Markus had pointed out that he hadn't let her go… He turns back to Markus with a smirk on his face.

"Draco will also have his name cleared. He was under the imperious as well." Severus answers.

"I respect Draco." Markus agrees, "He's been very protective of Pandora and Calypso. I will do what I can to keep him out of Azkaban as well."

"Your entire plan goes against your code as an auror. If either of us are arrested and convicted, I will take you down with me." Severus threatens.

"Screw the code. All I care about at this point is getting the girls out." Markus assures him, "If they go free, so do you and Draco. Consider that my new code."

Severus nods, "I feel inclined to comply with your new code."


	21. Rhythm

Chapter 20 Rhythm

Once Markus is gone, Severus turns to Draco.

"We've already wasted enough time. I want you to go have the portkey made while Lorelei and I go assess the situation at the warehouse. Hopefully, I'll have already gotten inside and secured the building by the time you get there." Severus instructs.

"That's impossible!" Draco objects, "You'll be outnumbered four to one!"

"Four to two, actually," Severus corrects him. "I fully intend to give Lorelei her wand."

Cadence smirks, "I promise to attempt to resist the urge to hex you."

"Thanks," Severus answers sarcastically before turning back to Draco. "I don't think Pandora and Calypso should be left alone…particularly with Paxton."

"And Roderick," Cadence adds.

"And your father," he agrees.

"Not my father," Cadence snaps. "Melinda's father."

Severus studies her for a moment, ready to snarl back at her, but thinks better of it. She can't run from her past forever, and someday she would have to face that. However, it would be foolish to refer to her relationship with Roderick as though she hadn't completely disowned him when she obviously had.

"Melinda's father," he corrects himself.

* * *

"Tell me you know what you're doing," Lorelei requests hopefully.

"I have a general idea," Severus replies quietly, making sure she stays low so that the deatheaters wouldn't catch a glimpse of either of them through any of the windows. "Do you trust me?"

She stops suddenly and turns to face him. "I have no reason to."

"That's not what I asked. Do you trust me, Lorelei?" He repeats, holding her gaze.

She studies him before replying, "I trust you to get us out of this alive. 'Us', as in me, Pandora, and Calypso, not me and you. I trust you to help my friends and I escape. Past that, you've done nothing to earn my trust."

"Fair enough," He murmurs in agreement.

"I really did…" Cadence hesitates before continuing, "I really was interested in that man I had drinks with at the Three Broomsticks. You had me going for a while there."

"I assume it is too late to offer an apology? This wasn't what I had intended." He asks smoothly.

"You're right. It is too late." She answers guardedly.

Severus closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, careful to keep his expression neutral. "Stay here while I look through the window," He instructs. "Keep your wand ready."

Severus moves past her, stopping beneath a window and peeking through it, trying to remain as unnoticeable as possible. "Markus was telling the truth," He whispers, "Both of them are tied to chairs not too far from this window. Cyrus is standing guard over them. Roderick is at the bar with Paxton. I don't see Donovan."

"Looking for me?" Donovan coos, coming around the corner behind Severus.

Severus keeps low, still hoping to avoid the attention of the other three. Lorelei presses herself into the shadows against the wall, and Donovan walks right past her without noticing. Severus eyes her for a moment, touching the back of his head where she had hit him with the book and hoping she got the hint. She meets his gaze and nods before he turns his attention back to Donovan.

"What are you playing at Donovan?" Severus asks, distracting the deatheater while Cadence quietly moves away from the wall, spotting a broken firewhiskey bottle close by. "Going to kill me before they notice? Keep all the glory for yourself? How very Gryffindor of you."

"You won't think you're so smart after we get don't with you, Snivellus!" Donovan hisses.

Behind him Cadence raises her wand and aims it at the bottle, sending it flying through the air at an alarming speed and crashing into Donovan's head jagged point first. Severus quickly casts a silencing spell over the area, and no sound is heard as the bottle shatters against Donovan's head. Donovan falls to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Severus removes the silencing charm, studying Donovan's unmoving form.

"Suddenly I'm extremely grateful that you hit me with a book rather that a broken bottle." He mutters.

Lorelei smirks, moving to stand over her unconscious opponent, forgetting she's supposed to be avoiding windows.

"Cadence!" Jaxon yells excitedly, suddenly catching sight of her.

Severus launches himself at her, knocking her to the ground just as the deatheaters look towards them.

Putting two and two together, Jaxon quickly attempts to disguise her outburst for something it wasn't. "Cadence! It means rhythm, you idiots! As in music? Turn on the radio!"


	22. Circumstances

Chapter 21 Circumstances

Severus stares down at Lorelei. He had landed on top of her, and she was breathing hard. He pushes himself up on his hands and knees, studying her.

"That probably wasn't your best idea." He murmurs.

"Saving your ass or nearly getting us caught?" She asks mockingly, running one hand down his chest teasingly.

"Careful witch," he breathes, "One would think you actually _liked_ being trapped beneath me."

"Not even in your dreams," She smirks.

He raises an eyebrow, "I wouldn't count on that."

She gently pushes against his chest and he moves off of her, watching as she moves to her knees, careful to keep low this time.

"Follow me," He instructs, and idea occurring to him as he leads her back towards the front corner of the building. Making sure no one had come out to check on Donovan, he continues, "I'm going to set off sparks to catch their attention. When they come out, you go through a side window and untie Pandora and Calypso."

"You'll be outnumbered," Cadence objects.

"Yes, because my safety has always been your main concern," Severus replies sarcastically. "You're job is to look after your friends. They won't have wands. Go get ready, but don't stand in front of the window until I give the signal."

"And what's the signal?" she frowns.

"Go in when you hear me say the Three Broomsticks." Severus answers with the first thing that comes to mind.

She nods and turns around, moving back towards the window. Once she's in place, Severus stands up and moves to stand in front of the front window, vanishing the glass and sending sparks flying into the room. Just as he'd predicted, they came flying out the front door to investigate. Roderick and Paxton now faced him with a victorious glint in their eyes. Cyrus, however, remained inside. Calculating the risks, Severus quickly decides to go ahead with the plan, hoping Lorelei would keep her guard up long enough to get past Cyrus.

"Where are the others?" He asks lightly, "I thought we'd all go have a drink at the Three Broomsticks."

"Interacting with outsiders is against your rules, Snape." Paxton counters mockingly, drawing his wand. Roderick doesn't hesitate to follow suit, pulling his wand out of his back pocket.

Severus's cold eyes wondered back and forth between the two of them, ready to defend himself as soon as the need arose. "Markus has informed me that you aren't happy with the way I am running things. You don't really care for those rules, do you, Paxton?" Severus points out.

"As a matter of fact, I don't." Paxton sneers, "Actually, we think its time we start making our own rules…and there's only one thing in our way-a traitor to the Dark Lord."

"You'd better make that _two_ things in your way, mate." Draco corrects him as he apparates in next to Severus and hands him an old piece of wood. Severus quickly pockets it, and Draco draws his wand.

"Going to side with him, are you?" Paxton spits angrily.

"It was either the man who introduced me to _my girl, _or the scum who keeps trying to rape her. Guess which one you are." Draco returns darkly.

"Wrong answer!" Roderick snarls.

"Go on, Severus. I can handle these two." Draco urges him.

Paxton jumps at Draco's brief moment of distraction, sending a hex at him. Draco blocks it as Roderick starts sending spells after Severus. Rather than fighting back, as Roderick had assumed he would, Severus places a shield around himself and makes a run for the door. Thinking Severus was trying to charge at him, Roderick jumps out of the way, giving Severus a clear path to the house. Severus quickly goes in and magically locks the door behind him before turning towards the rest of the room.

"No! Please!" Cadence cries. Cyrus had her pinned against the wall, caressing the side of her face with the flat side of a blade.

Pandora and Calypso had fallen over with their chairs.

"Get off of her!" Naomi yells.

Catching sight of Snape, Jaxon directs her yelling towards him. "If there was ever a reasonable excuse for you to be a jealous, possessive asshole, this would be it!"

Cyrus whirls around to face the intruder.

"I'm sorry, Severus…I didn't know he was still in here." Cadence groans, sliding down the wall.

That was when Severus noticed the blood. Cyrus had cut a diagonal line across her shoulder and down onto her chest. It didn't look deep enough to immediately kill her, but it was enough to turn Severus into exactly what Jaxon had asked for.

Cyrus, who'd thrown his wand aside, thinking he'd won, makes a dive for it for it as Severus shouts, "Sectumsempra!"

The hex just barely scraped Cyrus's shoulder. He grabs his wand and stands back up.

"Avada-" He hisses, intent on casting the death curse.

Cadence kicks the back of his knees, causing his to lose his balance, stumbling forward and giving Severus an opening to recast sectumsempra. This time it hits Cyrus squarely in the chest, sending him to his knees. He falls back onto Cadence and Severus quickly casts a stasis charm, saving the deatheater's life before levitating him off of her. Cadence struggles to get back to her feet, using her hand to try to stop the bleeding on her chest. Severus makes it to her side in a few quick strides and forces her to stay down.

"Be still. This needs to be tended to," He insists.

She watches as he runs the tip of his wand along the cut, muttering latin words under his breath. The wound seals itself shut, leaving behind a long pink scar and a dark blood stain.

"Thanks," She murmurs, meeting his gaze.

Studying her, Severus runs his knuckles down the side of her face, tracing her jaw line. When she doesn't object, he tilts his head and hesitantly moves in to kiss her. Jaxon's annoyed tone of voice breaks into the moment, causing Severus to hesitate.

"She's not the only one that needs to be tended to, you know!" She snaps.

"A little stuck here," Naomi agrees.

Severus stands up, ignoring the disappointment that made its way to the surface. He helps Cadence to her feet and she grabs the knife Cyrus had dropped on the floor. He had thrown her wand out the window. She carefully cuts Jaxon loose as Severus sends a slicing hex at the ropes holding Naomi to the chair and offers to help her up. She ignores his hand and tries to stand up on her own, tripping over the chair and falling into Severus in the process. He catches her to keep her from falling. She regains her balance and shoves away from him as the sound of several other, official sounding voices catch their attention.

"You brought the ministry?" Jaxon accuses angrily.

"I also brought a portkey," Severus replies, pulling the stick out of his pocket and handing it to her. "It should take you to where we first met, but it won't activate until all of you are touching it."

"How considerate," Naomi sneers sarcastically.

"I also brought these," He adds, pulling a handful of galleons out of his other pocket.

Naomi takes them eagerly, "I'll take those."

Severus smirks.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Naomi snaps as the aurors start sending spells at the door in an attempt to get it open.

Severus steps back as Cadence and Naomi move to touch the stick as well, but Cadence hesitates, turning back towards him.

"Lorelei?" He questions with a raised eyebrow.

"It's Cadence," She murmurs, moving towards him. "My name is Cadence."

She wraps one hand around his neck pulling his mouth down on hers. His hands instantly find her waist, pulling her into him. He traces her bottom lip with his tongue and she opens her mouth, letting him deepen the kiss.

After a moment, he reluctantly breaks the kiss. "You need to go. My spell won't keep them out much longer." He says softly, still holding her to him.

"If it were under different circumstances-" She starts.

"I know," He replies quickly, cutting her off as she backs away from him.

He'd already accepted the fact that he'd messed this up himself. He no longer needed Dumbledore or the Dark Lord to screw up his life for him. He was doing it just fine on his own.

Cadence turns her back to him and grabs the portkey. Before they disappear, Severus clearly hears Jaxon ask, "What the hell just happened?"

The door bursts open behind him and he turns to face the aurors, hoping Markus's plan to keep him and Draco out of Azkaban would work.


	23. Bets and Fail Proof Plans

Chapter 22 Bets and Fail Proof Plans

_**Six Months Later**_

"The bastard should have given us more money!" Naomi complains for the second time in the past hour. "After what he put us through we deserve ten times as much as that!"

"We're lucky he gave us any money at all." Cadence objects, "He wasn't actually obligated to."

"Stop standing up for him!" Jaxon objects, "He was our bloody kidnapper, Cadence! As if that wasn't enough, he didn't even bother to give us our wands back!"

"Besides," Naomi smirks, "he's probably dead anyways. Either that, or in Azkaban with his soul sucked out by a dementor."

"Don't say that!" Cadence snarls, "Draco and Markus wouldn't have let that happen!"

"They wouldn't have had a choice," Naomi muses, as though the thought was pleasing to her. "You're Lorelei, remember? Guy falls for you, you entice guy, and guy dies. Thank Merlin only ugly jerks are attracted to you."

"Severus wasn't ugly!" Cadence objects.

"But he was a jerk." Jaxon insists.

"He had…I mean he _has_ a good side." Cadence snaps, "He wasn't a complete jerk."

"You only liked him because he was a good kisser." Jaxon grins.

"How would you know whether or not he was- _is_ a good kisser?" Cadence demands.

"The look on your face when we left." Jaxon laughs, "And the fact that you're not denying it."

Cadence glares at her.

"Ok, ok! I'll rephrase my statement." Naomi gives in. Her tone of voice was serious, but there was a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. "Thank Merlin only guys only you would date fall for you."

Cadence hits her over the head.

"What?" Naomi asks innocently, "I didn't call him ugly or a jerk this time…which I still think he is, just so you know."

"I should have left you with your parents when we decided to run away!" Cadence snaps. "It would have made everything much easier. I wouldn't even be on the run from the ministry!"

Jaxon freezes, "You just gave me a brilliant idea!"

Cadence and Naomi study her for a moment before they start walking again as though Jaxon hadn't just threatened to get them into another well planned bad situation.

"I still think your attractively ugly jerk with a good side is either dead or soulless. How much do you want to bet, Jaxon? A piece of bread?" Naomi laughs.

"No, really! Wait!" Jaxon insists, quickly catching up to them and moving to stand in their way so that they have to stop walking.

"What? You want to raise the stakes to a piece of cheese?" Naomi asks innocently.

"Cut it out, Calypso!" Cadence snarls. "If I remember correctly, your boyfriend was an auror, which was the last thing we needed at that particular moment! As a matter of fact, he could have had us all arrested!"

"He wasn't my boyfriend!" Naomi objects.

"I know how we can make money!" Jaxon interrupts again.

Cadence and Naomi instantly stop talking and stare at her.

"Our parents are the reason we're out here on our own, unable to get jobs. They owe us, so I say we steal their stuff and sell it to the highest bidder. I volunteer my parents to go first." Jaxon smirks victoriously.

"Well, now that we know what not to do, why don't you relax your brain and let Cadence and I come up with a way to get us something to eat." Naomi offers her a smile.

"No, I'm serious. It's fail proof! We aren't stealing from decent people, and we'll make a ton of money from it!" Jaxon insists.

"Might I remind you of your curse, Pandora? The fact that you came up with this plan makes it success-proof, not fail proof." Cadence points out.

"It's a good idea!" Jaxon objects, "And I'm going to do it!"

"You are not going to do it!" Naomi objects, "You'll get us all into big trouble!"

"Try and stop me!" Jaxon snaps.

"Plan to not let us stop you," Cadence smirks.


	24. Later that Night

Chapter 23 Later that Night

Jaxon opens her eyes and quietly pushes the blanket off of herself. She'd show them. One of her plans was bound to work eventually, and with any luck this would be the one that did. She grabs their last bottle of water and starts out towards her parents' house. They wouldn't need the water. By the time she got back, they'd have enough junk to sell for enough money for fifty bottles of water.

Once she was a safe distance away, she smirks victoriously. She'd successfully kept them from stopping her from carrying out her brilliant plan. This promised to be a successful robbery, unlike her attempt to steal food earlier. On the other hand, maybe that was actually successful as well…just not in the way she had expected. She hadn't been able to steal the cheese, but she had discovered that he parents had recently moved into a new house not to far from where she suggested they spend the night. It only took her a few minutes to find the right place. She could tell it belonged to her parents from the petunias growing in pots on the front porch. Petunias, the only thing she was allergic to, just happened to be the only flowers her mother liked. The front door was sure to be warded, so she couldn't just walk up and sneak in. However, if her father was anything like he used to be, he will have forgotten to ward the back entrance to their old Victorian looking house.

She smirks. There were perks to being the daughter of deatheaters, knowing their weak points was one of them. She quietly sneaks around to the back of the house, strolls confidently up to the back door, and gleefully walks in. Her overly pompous bastard of a father thought having a bedroom next to an entrance would prevent any idiots from being able to sneak in, but Jaxon wasn't just any idiot.

Deciding to start from the top floor and work her way down, she quietly makes her way up and starts grapping anything small that looked even remotely valuable. If she had her wand, she could shrink them and shove them into her pockets, making her able to carry more. Unfortunately, she had never gotten it back before they had escaped the warehouse. She would never forgive Snape for that. And Cadence had kissed him before they left! Cadence and Naomi thought she had the worst judgment out of the three of them, but what Cadence had done clearly indicated that Jaxon was much more logical than her. One doesn't just go around kissing kidnappers that were twice their age. At least, Snape had looked twice her age. Naomi's interest in Markus also indicated that Jaxon was wiser than her. They'd both taken an interest in men that were incredibly dangerous to their way of life. She, on the other hand, had successfully resisted Draco's advances…despite the fact that he'd had the most beautiful eyes…and a sexy well built body…and-

Jaxon shakes her head snapping herself out of that little day dream. It wasn't the most ideal moment to start having regrets about not getting to see the enemy shirtless.

Realizing she wasn't going to find much more than guest bedrooms on this floor, she makes her way down to the first floor, grabbing a small golden vase the second she spots it. She also finds a necklace that her mother always liked to show off but never bothered to wear, and a book that looked as though it might be important. A sort of giddiness came over her. They'd told her she wouldn't be able to pull this off, but look at her now! Almost done, and no mistakes! She would get away with it and her parents would never know what hit them.

Walking down a hallway, she enters the first door on her right, finding what looked like her mother's office. She hated her mother almost as much as her mother hated her. The bad luck curse had been her mother's idea.

Suddenly, Jaxon acquired the irresistible urge to leave her mark. She wanted them to know it was her who robbed them, and she wanted to leave the message right here in this room. Her mother would be furious! Jaxon only wished she could be here to see their faces when thy found out. She sits the things she'd stolen down on the floor and starts quietly scattering all of the loose papers in random places around the room. Once the desk was cleared off, she grabs a tube of dark red lipstick off of a side table next to the dark brown loveseat and writes _Trinity was here! HAHA!_ in big letters across the desk. Stepping back to admire her work, she decides to add a few more _HAHA_'s so that the entire top of the desk would be covered in lipstick words. Catching sight of another bookshelf, she moves to look through them, hoping to find something interesting to steal.

That was when it happened. She spotted the book that would change her life forever…or so she hoped. It was the spell book that her mother had used to curse her. Without giving it a second thought, she reaches up and snatches the book off the shelf. Sirens start going off around the house and within a matter of seconds her father appears in the doorway. He waves his wand and the sirens stop just as Jaxon's mother appears behind him, a sour look on the angry face and her curly platinum blonde hair sticking out in every direction it possibly could.

"Well, if it isn't our darling Trinity!" Jaxon's chubby dark haired father greets her.


	25. Roderick Returns

Chapter 24 Roderick Returns

"You didn't really think you could sneak past my wards, did you?" Severus snarls at Roderick as cords fly from his wand, binding the deatheater tightly. "What was it this time, Roderick? Intend to kill me off in my sleep?"

"You insult me," Roderick sneers. "I would never be that merciful!"

"No, you insult me. I would never be foolish enough to give you the opportunity. Come, if I'm going to be awake at four in the morning, I'm going to need a firewhiskey to keep me satisfied with turning you back over to the ministry rather than killing you and turning your _corpse_ over to the ministry."

With another flick of his wand Severus sends Roderick's form floating into his parlor, letting him fall on the floor next to the couch. Severus opens a mahogany cabinet in the corner of the room and pulls out a bottle of firewhiskey before sitting down in a chair across from his prisoner.

"It shouldn't take long for them to get here. I sent an owl as soon as I realized it was you who my wards were alerting me to. I don't remember giving you an invitation to anywhere other than that warehouse, but I'm glad you've come." Severus continues casually. "I've been rather curious as to how you escaped the ministry."

"That auror friend of yours, Markus, was very useful. I stole his wand and hexed him to bits." Roderick sneers in an effort to provoke him.

Severus raises an eyebrow before replying. "Then I'm sure you'll be interested to know that he survived. I spoke to him just today, actually. He's the one who warned me that you might be coming to visit. He's working on your case. While we're on the subject of our dear friends, did you know that it was a bottle very similar to this one that your daughter used to put your friend Donovan into St. Mungo's?"

Roderick just glares at him.

"No?" Severus continues lightly, "To be honest it was actually half of a bottle like this one. Apparently she hit him so hard with it that when the bottle shattered a piece of the glass was jammed into his skull. I'm told it has mentally scarred him."

"Speaking of my daughter, did you really think forcing her to live with you would get you into her knickers?" Roderick counters forcefully. "I taught her better than that years ago. She was sixteen when she first gave it up. It only took me ten galleons to get a boy called Gage to seduce her and then go around telling everyone that she had been the worst fuck he had ever had. You see, I wanted to make sure scum like you would never be able to break through to her. Granted, I had to kill the boy afterwards, when he realized he really did have feeling for _my_ girl. I couldn't have him taking back what he'd said. That would have defeated the purpose…but you should have seen the look on her face when she realized Daddy would be the only man who could ever love her. I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't touched another man since!"

Severus had caught the emphasis he'd placed on 'my girl' and remembered what Cadence had said about Roderick thinking he owned her. A rage came over him, but years of practice kept it in check.

"Surprise," Severus replies silkily, letting a smug look grace his features, "I may not have shagged her while she was here, but she threw herself at me just before she left. You couldn't possibly image the pleasure I got from that…the way she tasted as I held her body against mine. I'd have shagged her right then and there if aurors hadn't been pounding down the door, and judging by the way she moaned my name it wouldn't have taken much to get her out of those clothes."

"She didn't moan your name out of pleasure, Snape. It was out of disgust. She felt sick to her stomach after kissing you, as anyone would. You wouldn't have been able to please her if you had had all night to do it. No woman in their right mind would _ever_ want you. You wouldn't have been able to _pay_ Melinda to fuck you!" Roderick snarls angrily.

"I'm afraid you don't know your daughter well enough to be able to convince me of that." Severus sneers stiffly, "You hadn't seen her for two years before she came to me."

Roderick smirks as he notices ager flashing in Severus's eyes. "No, I know Melinda. _Gage_ knew Melinda…but you? _You_ will _never _know Melinda." Roderick returns mockingly.

Severus quickly stands up, grabbing his wand and moving to stand over the deatheater, breathing hard.

"Don't let him provoke you, Severus." Markus warns, appearing in the doorway to the parlor.

"How did you get in?" Severus frowns at his sudden appearance. "How long were you standing there?"

"I let myself in, and long enough to know what he said." Markus answers. Before Severus can reply, he adds, "There are three other aurors waiting just outside. I didn't think you'd appreciate them coming in without your permission. If you'll give your consent, they'll come in and take Roderick."

"They can have him," Severus sneers, taking a couple of step s away from Roderick.

Markus lifts his wand and send a bear patronus back to the other aurors. Within seconds they enter the room and immediately take Roderick into custody, nodding politely at Severus before escorting the deatheater out.

"I appreciate that," Severus tells him, once the others are gone.

Markus bows his head in acknowledgement before looking back up at him. "He's wrong, you know. Lorelei fancied you. I could see it in the way she looked at you. She may not have wanted to admit it, but-"

"I don't need a speech, Markus!" Severus snaps defensively, cutting him off. "Especially in regards to something that ended six months ago."

Markus studies him for a moment before replying, "I miss them, too."

Before Severus can object, Markus turns around and disappears out of the room.


	26. Shortcut

Chapter 25 Shortcut

"I'm not Trinity, I'm…Robert! A completely regular male thief! Who's Trinity? I don't know a Trinity! What's a Trinity?" Jaxon quickly tries to talk her way out of it, backing up towards the window.

"What have you done?" Her mother screeches, finally noticing the lipstick words on the table.

"She must have just left." Jaxon laughs innocently.

Her father slowly approaches her, not falling for any of it.

"Put the book down, and we'll find you something to eat, Trinity." He instructs calmly. "You still like cheese sandwiches right?"

"No! The book is mine!" Jaxon yells, picking up the vase she had put down earlier and throwing it at the window behind her, shattering the glass.

Her father makes a dive for her as she quickly climbs out the window, ignoring the pain as the broken glass pierces her palms and scrapes her legs. Without pausing, she makes a dive into some nearby bushes to avoid the spells her father is sending after her. Once the spells slack off, she makes a run for it, heading back down the street to where they had made camp earlier, instinctively knowing it wouldn't be wise to climb back under her blanket and fall asleep. She knew what her parents were like. Even if she managed to lose them, they would keep searching for her. Neither Cadence of Naomi would be happy about it, but they would have to get a move on.

She wouldn't give the book back. She couldn't. It was her only chance at living a semi normal life. It would never be completely normal because of Cadence and Naomi, but she couldn't leave them just because they were unfortunate and she wasn't. They would need her. Their lives would depend on her generosity.

* * *

"Get up! Get up! We have to go!" Jaxon yells, jerking blankets off of Cadence and Naomi.

"Tell me you didn't steal from your parents?" Cadence groans, "I thought we agreed we weren't going to do that!"

"You did, I didn't." Jaxon answers, trying to catch her breath as Naomi and Cadence got to their feet and shoved the small blankets into a magic bag. It would hold up to one hundred pounds without feeling heavier than one. "So I went and I was going to take stuff to sell, but then I did it!" I stole our freedom back! But they're coming! They still don't want us to be free! We have to go. We have to go now!"

"If you won our freedom then why are they after us? Or should I just ask them?" Naomi asks, pointing gout the two men headed straight for them.

"Damn it, Jaxon! Don't you ever listen?" Cadence snaps.

"Run!" Jaxon yells, starting off down the street without waiting for Cadence or Naomi to reply.

"Where are we going?" Naomi asks breathlessly as she and Cadence caught up with Jaxon.

"The woods," Cadence instructs, "We can lose them there, and it will be hard for them to use their brooms to find us."

"Alright, this way. I know a shortcut." Jaxon replies, taking a sharp turn down a side street.

Cadence and Naomi exchange knowing glances as Jaxon comes to a screeching halt. She'd led them down a street empty of everyone except the two men that they had been running from to begin with.

"Let's go the long way." Cadence breathes, turning around and heading back down the other street.

* * *

"Roderick went after Snape," Bellatrix, a tall, thin woman with long, wild curly black hair, complains, sitting down on a long brown couch. "He was captured by the ministry."

"We told him not to go," Eleanor, Jaxon's mother, replies, sitting down in a chair across from her good friend. "It's his fault he got caught."

"True, but we need him. It's his brat who Trinity is running around with." Thomas, Trinity's father, insists, rubbing his hand down his tired looking face.

They had just gotten back from chasing after them. They had lost the girls in the woods.

"Melinda?" Bella frowns in disgust. "I thought she was dead."

"No, she isn't. Not yet anyways." Eleanor laughs, "Trinity took the Book of Shadows."

"That's nothing to be happy about," Thomas snaps at her. "That book is the most important thing we own! We need to focus on freeing Roderick and Paxton."

"I've already taken care of that." Bella assures him, standing up and running a hand down his thick chest. "As a matter of fact, I am two steps ahead of you. You see, if that girl of yours thinks the Book of Shadows holds the key to releasing her from that silly curse you put on her, she won't give it up without a fight."

"The book is dangerous," Thomas snaps, "She could ruin us! We don't even know where they ran off to!"

"Poor thing," Bella coos, "has no faith in us, does he Eleanor? We put a tracking spell on the Book of Shadows. No matter where they run, they'll still be right in the palm of my hand."

Bella and Eleanor laugh, sending an uncomfortable cold chill down Thomas's spine. He almost felt sorry for anyone who tried to keep Bella from what she wanted. _Almost._


	27. Into the Woods

Chapter 26 Into the Woods

"Why don't we just give them the book back, Jaxon?" Naomi insists, "It's not doing us any good. We don't have wands, so even if you do find the counter curse, how do you expect us to cast it?"

"She has a point, you know." Cadence points out wearily, "We've been on the run all day, you drank our last bottle of water, and your great scheme to get money has failed miserably because you don't want to sell the only thing you managed to steal from your parents."

"I'm not giving it to them! We can steal a wand to cast the counter just as soon as I find it." Jaxon answers calmly, flipping through the pages of the book as they continue walking through the forest.

"They find us every time we stop to rest!" Naomi complains.

"Look, we can sell the book just as soon as I'm sure I'm no longer cursed. Then we can get some food, and maybe even a room to sleep in for a night." Jaxon offers, trying to get her to stop complaining.

"They aren't going to stop chasing us until they get their book back!" Cadence snaps, moving to block her path, forcing Jaxon to face her. "They might not even stop looking for us then! We have no wands. We can't sit down without trouble finding us, so I don't know how we're going to manage to get any sleep. We have no food and no money. We need help."

"Who's going to help us?" Naomi snorts, "The tooth fairy?"

"We are on our own here. We always have been. That's just the way it is." Jaxon agrees, "But it's no so bad. All we need to do is find the counter curse, steal a wand, uncurse me, and then figure out what we want to do with the book. We'll be fine. This won't take long."

"Severus would help," Cadence suggests hesitantly, mentally preparing herself for the outbursts she knew they were about to give her.

"Our kidnapper?" Jaxon gasps, dropping the book. "You're suggesting we go back to our _kidnapper_ for help?"

"Only because she fancies him. She's not thinking straight." Naomi tells Jaxon. She turns to Cadence and lays a comforting hand on her shoulder, softening her tone of voice before continuing. "Sweetie… Snape was only trying to get in your pants. He doesn't actually give a damn about any of us. The only way he would agree to help is if you knocked on his door naked. It's a hard truth, but you've got to face it at some point."

"I don't fancy him!" Cadence snaps, "And I seem to be the only one of us that is actually thinking straight! How long do you really think we can keep this up? We need help and Severus is our best bet!"

"You don't fancy him? Really?" Jaxon pushes, "Then why the hell were you snogging him before we escaped the warehouse?"

"I was just…thanking him," Cadence stutters.

"That's one generous way to thank someone who was responsible for all the trouble we had in the first place." Jaxon mocks.

"So what?" Cadence snaps, "Being attracted to someone isn't a crime!"

"It is when the person you're attracted to is a kidnapping lunatic." Jaxon counters.

"Look, if we went back, he'd probably just make us his prisoners again before we even had a chance to tell him what was going on…and I still think he's probably dead." Naomi interrupts.

"He's not dead!" Cadence yells, "You never saw the side of him that I did!"

"The side of whom?" A deep male voice coming from behind us asks casually.

"Severus, you idiot! Who do you think we've been talking about for the last-" Cadence breaks off as Jaxon's eyes widen

She quickly bends down, grabs the book, and starts backing up slowly, holding the book to her chest.

"There's a deatheater right behind me isn't there?" Cadence asks calmly.

Jaxon nods and screams before turning around and making a run for it. Cadence and Naomi exchange worried glances, take one look at the deatheater and start running after Jaxon. They don't make it far before Cadence trips over a thick root sticking out of the ground. She throws her hands out to catch herself and lands on her wrist the wrong way. Ignoring the pain in her wrist and the tingling sensation that traveled trough her fingers and up her arm, she pushes herself back to her feet.

"Stay away from us!" Naomi snarls, placing herself between Cadence and the deatheater. "I'm warning you…"

The deatheater laughs, "What are you going to do? Neither of you have wands, remember?"

A rock suddenly flies out of a nearby bush and hits him squarely in the side of the head.

Thinking quickly, Naomi spouts off, "It doesn't always take a wand to do magic, jackass!"

The deatheater stops smirking as three more rocks fly out of the bush. He blocks two of them, but the third hits his nose, making it bleed.

"Get out of here before I shove a stick up your ass!" Naomi snarls threateningly. The deatheater turns around and makes a run for it as a stick flies out of the bush.

"Are you ok?" Naomi asks, turning around to face Cadence.

"I'm fine," she grimaces, hiding her wrist behind her back and quickly changing the subject. "I didn't know you could do wandless magic."

"She can't," Jaxon's voice calls out from behind the bush. "Come and help me up!"

Cadence and Naomi quickly move over to where Jaxon had been hiding. Jaxon was wearing a pained expression on her face as she clutched her left ankle.

"What happened to you?" Cadence asks, frowning.

"That tree root you tripped over and came out of just fine? It nearly took my foot off. I think it's broken." Jaxon answers.

"Alright, I'm tired of this. No more running." Cadence insists unquestioningly. "We're going to Severus."


	28. Caught in the Act?

Chapter 27 Caught in the Act

Severus closes his eyes, holding Annette, the dark haired, blue eyed witch sitting on his lap, tightly as Roderick's words echoed in his mind.

'_It was out of disgust…you wouldn't have been able to please her if you'd had all night to do it.'_

"I'm not the one you want, Mister." Annette points out, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"You haven't the slightest idea as to what I want." Severus snaps at her, his eyes flying open.

"We've been sitting in this chair drinking firewhiskey for the last hour and a half. I've tried to seduce you three times. If you really wanted this, you'd have shagged me already." She insists.

"I'm not paying you fifteen galleons an hour to criticize my choices," He counters defensively.

"I'm not criticizing you," She objects, running one of her longer fingernails down the side of his face as she leans back into him.

He tightens his hold on her waist to keep her from moving against him. He was already physically aroused, and the last thing he wanted was for her to cause him to lose control. He wouldn't have a prostitute contaminating his bed.

"You want someone," She continues, running her hand up the part of his leg that she wasn't sitting on. "But it isn't me."

He grabs her wrist. "Stop," He demands angrily, "I'm taking two galleons off of what I pay you for every minute you keep talking.

She studies him for a moment, realizing he was serious but noticing that the look in his eyes doesn't exactly match the angry expression on his face.

Finally coming to a decision, she replies, "You know I'm right. Assuming that isn't your wand, I know I'm right. The question is, who is she and why aren't you with her rather than me?"

"No, it isn't my wand, and no, it isn't any of your business." He sneers at her.

"I bet she's pretty. You don't seem like the sort of man who would settle, and judging by what isn't your wand…" She breaks off, moving against him.

"Annette!" He snarls warningly.

"Admit it, and I'll stop," She teases, grinding her bum against his erection.

After a moment's hesitation, he snaps, "Yes, she was beautiful. Now stop moving!"

"Was?" Annette questions curiously.

"I don't expect her back. Ever. So yes, _was_." He agrees irritably.

"What was her name?"

He glares at her, "Which name?"

She frowns, "Her…first one?"

"Melinda changed her name when she left home. She had one she used with her friends and one she used with everyone else. With her friends she was Cadence. With me she was Lorelei."

"Why did she leave?" Annette pushes.

"She didn't want to be here to begin with," He snaps, "I lied to get her and her friends here. It's no surprise that she would be in such a hurry to leave."

"Did you love her?"

"That's four galleons off, witch." He threatens.

"For an answer?" She frowns.

"For talking!" He snarls.

"How much for the answer?" She teases.

He glares at her again and she goes serious. "Alright, how about this then. Why didn't you go after her?"

"I messed things up." He snaps reluctantly, "She didn't want me. Now shut up before I decide not to pay you at-"

He breaks off as the door to the parlor flies open. His breath catches in his chest, shock evident on his face.

"Lorelei…"


	29. Mother Calypso

Chapter 28 Mother Calypso

A shock runs through Cadence as she takes in the scene before her, the skimpily dressed woman sitting snugly on Severus's lap. She'd had several different scenarios playing through her mind ever since Jaxon and Naomi had agreed to come. This hadn't been one of them.

"Get up!" Severus snaps at the woman, standing up before she has a chance to move all the way off of him. She grabs him in order to regains her balance. "Get out!"

Annette holds her hand out to him, palm up, and raises and eyebrow.

"On the desk," He snaps, "ten galleons."

Cadence backs up until her back hits the wall opposite the door, her face turning a pale red.

Annette takes the money and walks out, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Lorelei?" Severus questions, studying her.

Cadence shakes her head, unsure of how to respond, and walks back down the hallway towards the front door, suddenly feeling the need for a bit of fresh air.

"What the fuck do you think you've done?" Jaxon starts giggling, holding on to Naomi for support. She still wasn't able to use her ankle. "Out of all the things you've given us to convince her you aren't worth her time, this is the best yet. You know, just earlier today, she was standing up for you? We tried to tall her you weren't any good, but she wouldn't listen…I love it when people unintentionally prove me right."

She latches onto the wall as Naomi moves towards Snape.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Severus asks them, determined not to let them see just how much her words had affected him.

"We came for help," Naomi sneers. "Trust me, if we had any other choice, you would be the last person we would have come to."

He raises an eyebrow, "For help? I would have thought that you would rather face whatever it is alone rather than come back here for assistance."

"Oh, trust me, we would," Naomi snaps angrily, "but Cadence insisted. I warned her that you were an ass who just wanted to get into someone's pants, but she wouldn't listen. She liked you…didn't expect to walk in on you with another woman."

"Not a woman," he snaps, "a whore. I wasn't expecting company, and it's been six months since I last saw you. So excuse me for being under the impression that she wasn't coming back, and in that case, you'll understand if I don't think what I do in my free time is any of your business."

"You don't get it, do you?" Naomi counters, taking another step towards him, "Out of all the people we've ever met, one of my best friends has to be attracted to you. So when what you do in your free time hurts her, I make it my business. So walking in on you screwing some whore? Yes, that's my business, too."

Jaxon bursts into laughter at the reminder that Cadence probably wouldn't have to do much to get revenge. If she was attracted to him, Cadence's curse would take care of the situation on its own. Severus raises an eyebrow at her. "Lorelei…siren…attracted…dead…" She gasps, unable to stop laughing.

Severus ignores her and turns back to Naomi, who had a small smirk on her face.

"I didn't sleep with her," He corrects her. "I never had any intention to."

"Why don't I believe you?" Naomi sneers mockingly, "Could be because your _wand_ is making a bulge in your pants."

"She wants me?" Severus quickly changes the direction of the conversation, but wraps his cloak around himself to hide his arousal, which was slowly going down.

Naomi frowns, "Excuse me?"

"Lorelei," He pushes, "Are you implying that she wants me?"

"She did," Naomi answers simply.

"With any luck, except maybe mine, she's learned her lesson." Jaxon tries to keep a straight face but bursts out laughing again, "Merlin, she wasn't even a pretty prostitute!"

"I haven't been with a woman since the Dark Lord was in power. I didn't fuck Annette." Severus snarls defensively. "If I had, my _wand_ wouldn't have been that noticeable. If I had known you were coming, she wouldn't have been here at all. Now, if you're quite finished with this, I think Lorelei should probably come back inside before whatever screwed up Pandora's ankle comes back for more."

"Call me Jaxon," She smiles, "You screw up so much you make me look good."

"What did that to Jaxon's ankle won't be coming around any time soon," Naomi objects.

"How can you be sure?" Severus points out.

"I was a tree root," Jaxon explains, "It's having too much fun tripping people to want to cut itself up and come after us. Cadence tripped on the same root and messed up her wrist. She won't admit it though."

"One would think that after you tripped over it, she would know to watch her step." Severus mutters.

"We were being chased by deatheaters. Jaxon stole a book from her parents and they really want it back. They've been after us ever since. Jaxon ran ahead of us, so we didn't actually see her trip. Can you fix it?" Naomi asks.

"I can take a look at both of them," Severus agrees. "If it's too bad, they made need a mediwitch."

"We're not going to St. Mungo's." Naomi snaps, suddenly defensive.

Severus glares at her, "If I can't fix it-"

Jaxon cuts him off, serious now. "Then you'll do what you can, and we'll deal with it. If you care about us at all, which I honestly doubt you do, you won't get anyone else involved. If you try to contact anyone even remotely connected to the Ministry of Magic, I'll…plan to save your life."

"None of her plans ever go the way they're supposed to. That's her way of saying she's going to kill you, and maybe even make your death worse than it has to be." Naomi explains with a smirk.

* * *

Cadence leans against the side of the house, closing her eyes and trying to get the image out of her head. She was overreacting. She had no right to expect…

"You must be Lorelei." A smooth, feminine voice greets her. "My name is Annette."

Cadence opens her eyes and feels a wave of jealous wash over her as she recognizes the woman who'd been sitting on Severus's lap.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Cadence snaps, turning around and walking away.

"I haven't slept with him," She calls after her.

Cadence whirls around to face her, "Why the hell should I care?"

"That's not to say I haven't tried," Annette continues, now that she has Cadence's attention. "Because I most certainly have."

"I don't give a damn about your relationship with Snape," Cadence objects.

"Then why are you standing here listening to me?" Annette points out.

Cadence glares at her.

"I can make him want it, but not me." She continues, "It's you he wants. He wouldn't budge. I've made a ton off of him by sitting around and drinking firewhiskey. If it was always this easy, I might enjoy my job a little more."

"Remind me why I'm listening to you?" Cadence sneers.

"Because you want to know," Annette answers confidently, closing the distance between them. "You want to know if he still wants you. He does…He's a very interesting man, isn't he? Not attractive, but very sensual. There's more to him than meets the eye. Older than you though, is he not?"

"I don't give a fuck!" Cadence snaps. Realizing what that sounded like, she quickly adds, "About him."

Annette smirks, "If you really don't want him, you should tell him…as a favor to me. I wouldn't mind being the woman in his bed, moving beneath him…" She muses seductively, attempting to provoke her. It worked.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Cadence snarls. She froze and quickly takes a step back, breathing hard as she realizes what she was doing.

Annette smiles, "I thought as much."

Before Cadence can reply, Annette apparates

Cadence takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before turning around and stepping back into the house, immediately coming face to face with Severus. She looks away, hesitate to meet his gaze.

"If you're being hunted down, it isn't safe for you to be outside alone." He points out smoothly, keeping his expression neutral for the moment.

"Does that mean we can stay here?" She asks hesitantly.

"For as long as you choose to." He agrees, "They'll have more trouble getting to you here, so I'd like to insist upon it. However, after your last visit, I could hardly hold it against you should you have…hesitations."

She starts to agree that they didn't want to be there, but a sharp pain shoots through the wrist she had fallen on. Between her wrist and Jaxon's ankle, they wouldn't last out on their own much longer.

"We'll stay so long as we stay in this house. We stay together. No warehouse, no other deatheaters, nothing. Just us, just here." She agrees finally.

"Would you prefer separate rooms, or would you all like to sleep in the same one?" He asks, keeping his expression neutral, but secretly hoping she would prefer her own room. He could catch her alone more easily that way.

"Separate!" Jaxon pipes up before Cadence can answer.

"Are you sure?' Naomi asks, "You know he has that thing for Cadence and she'd be alone in her-"

Cadence cuts her off, "I can take care of myself!"

"I wouldn't hurt her!" Severus snaps at her.

"You mean more than you already have?" Naomi mocks him.

"I didn't sleep with-"He starts, turning back to Cadence.

"I know, "Cadence answers quickly, "She told me."

"And you believed her?" Jaxon asks in disgust.

"Maybe," Cadence answers simply, looking back at Severus, who had raised an eyebrow at her. "Jaxon thinks she broke her ankle."

"They told me. And your wrist?" he prods.

She quickly moves her wrist behind her back, out of sight, unintentionally wincing as she does. Her wrist still hurt, but the rest of her hand had gone numb. She could deal with that on her own.

"It's fine," She insists. "Jaxon can't stand. If we have to run, we might have to leave her behind and just let the deatheaters have her."

"You didn't just go there!" Jaxon gasps.

Cadence smiles, "It would serve you right for running off without us in the woods."

Severus smirks, "Shall I leave her as she is, then?" He teases, "I wouldn't mind. She hasn't been too respectful towards me."

"Fix my fucking ankle!" Jaxon demands irritably.

"We'd better not," Cadence laughs in answer to Severus's suggestion, moving closer to him as they move back down the hall towards the parlor. "If we do she'll be cussing like that all night."

"I think we could drown her out," Severus murmurs, smirking suggestively at Cadence. "What do you say? My room or yours?"

Cadence shoves him playfully.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jaxon mutters, using the wall for support.

"Oh, shut up," Naomi snaps at Jaxon before glaring back at Severus and adding, "You sure as hell better keep your hands off of her. And don't encourage him, Cadence!"

The smile fades from Cadence's face. "Yes, mother." She agrees sarcastically.


	30. For the Record

Chapter 29 For the Record

"Sit Jaxon down on the couch with her leg propped up," Severus instructs Naomi, finding it difficult to keep a civil tone with her when he'd much rather express his distaste regarding her last little comment.

"With my leg where?" Jaxon snaps defensively.

"Propped up on the couch," Severus answers. "Sit sideways."

She reluctantly obeys and Severus sits down at the other end of the sofa and start untying her shoe.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you sit here and undress me?" Jaxon snaps, using her hands to push herself away from him.

"Would you rather I leave your ankle the way it is?" Severus counters.

Jaxon glares at him.

"Trust me, Jaxon, I don't want to don't want to see you in the nude anymore than I'm sure you enjoy seeing yourself that way, However-"

"Did you just call me ugly?" Jaxon demands, cutting him off.

"Yes," Severus smirks. "I did. I need your shoe off and your pants leg pulled up."

"My pants leg doesn't go up that far," she objects.

"If you don't think you can pull it up, you can take them off." Severus replies, giving her the alternative.

"I can pull it up," Jaxon agrees quickly, jerking her pants leg almost up to her knee.

"I thought as much," Severus returns smugly, picking her foot up and placing it on his lap.

"Ew, that's where the whore sat! You haven't even taken a shower yet!" Jaxon points out mockingly, letting a disgusted look cross her face.

"I assume you'll be holding that against me for a while?" He mutters softly, taking the end of her foot and moving it to see if her ankle was actually broken.

"Not just her, and not just for a while." Naomi snaps.

"Wasn't that what your mother said to you when she threatened to lock Jaxon and I up in your basement?" Cadence points out.

"Don't you dare compare me to her!" Naomi objects, "I'm doing this for you!"

"Yes," Cadence returns, "She said that, too."

Naomi starts to retort, but hesitates when she realizes Cadence was right. This wasn't the same situation, but her mother has used nearly those exact words.

Jaxon yelps as Severus moves her ankle in a diagonal direction. "That hurts, you old git!"

She starts to kick him with the foot he wasn't holding, but Severus forces it back down and magically pins it to the sofa before casting a healing charm on her ankle.

"You'll be pleased to know it isn't actually broken. It is simply sprained. It will still be sore for a while, but you should be able to walk on it now. You'll also be pleased to know that I still have your wands, and I'll give them back to you if you promise not to hex me." He offers.

"You still have our wands?" Cadence asks in surprise.

"Draco collected them before the ministry could. Markus insisted upon it. He pointed out that if you had any specific reasons for hiding from the ministry, you probably didn't want your wands falling into their hands either." Severus explains.

"We want them back," Jaxon smiles, "But for the record, I still think you're an ugly bastard."

* * *

"Are they always like that?" Severus questions, leaning against the door frame of the room Cadence was staying in and folding his arms across his chest.

Cadence sits down on the bed and looks up at him. "When they don't like someone? Always."

"May I come in?" He asks, studying her.

"That depends," She teases, "Will I be required to help you drown out some obnoxious noise?"

He smirks, entering the room and closing the door behind him, "I think we can come to some sort of an agreement."

"Do you?" Cadence counters, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," He agrees, sitting down next to her, but facing her. "Show me your wrist."

"My wrist is fine," Cadence insists.

"You're a bad liar. The skin is turning blue. In my experience that particular shade of skin is an indicator that said person is not _fine_."

"My favorite color is blue. Maybe my skin is just changing color in an attempt to please me." She suggests, letting him take her wrist anyways.

"There are less painful ways to please a woman," He purrs smugly. "I could show you, if you like."

Cadence smirks, "Tease."

"Temptress," Severus counters.

"Am I really?"

"Irresistibly," He murmurs, "Can you move your wrist?"

"I can move my arm," she answers.

"That wasn't what I asked you. I never bothered to learn the diagnostics charm because I normally only have myself to tend to. The only way I can tell what exactly is wrong with your wrist is for you to move it. Either you try to move your wrist, or I will do it for you."

She shakes her head, "My wrist is just bruised. There's nothing wrong with it."

She tries to pull away, but he tightens his hold on her, moving her wrist like he'd done Jaxon's ankle.

"No, Severus, please! It hurts!" She objects quickly, trying to stop him with her good hand.

"It's broken," He says smoothly, grabbing her other hand to stop her. "Let me help you."

She hesitates, but after a moment she nods and stops struggling, lowering her good hand back to the bed.

He examines her wrist for a few more seconds. The blue skin didn't look right to him. There was something else…

He curses under his breath. "The bone is out of place, cutting off the flow of blood into your hand. I assume your hand is numb?"

"There's a tingling sensation in my finger," She admits.

"That is expected," He assures her, "You shouldn't have tried to use it after you realized you couldn't move it."

"You can fix it?" She questions calmly.

He hesitates before replying, "I'll need to move the bone back in place before I can heal it. I have a general idea as to how to do that, but I've never actually done it before…this will hurt."

She meets his gaze before nodding. "I trust you," She answers softly, "Do it."

Without giving her another second to think about it, he taps his wand against her wrist, causing her to cry out as a sharp pain shoots through her wrist and up her arm.

He releases her as the door flies open and she falls back on the bed, clutching her wrist to her chest.

:What the hell did you do?" Naomi demands angrily, rushing into the room with her wand drawn. "I told you to keep your hands off of her!"

Jaxon looks on at the scene with a calm curiosity. "This is new. Usually it's her man who ends up writhing in pain."


	31. Rules

Chapter 30 Rules

Naomi points her wand at Severus, "Get out!"

Severus lifts his chin arrogantly, "This is not the room that you are entitled to give orders in, nor is this your house. Make me."

Jaxon laughs, "This should be interesting. I haven't seen a good duel in a while…mostly because I didn't have my wand, but that's not the point. The question is, are you sure this is the proper time for this? I mean, I'd love to see Naomi kick your ass…actually I'd love to do it myself, but the fact remains that you have yet to fix Cadence's wrist, and she's obviously in pain."

Cadence stands up, still holding her wrist to her chest. "Naomi, stop! Go back to bed!" She insists, pushing herself between Naomi and Severus.

"What are you doing? He hurt you!" Naomi objects.

"He's helping me," Cadence corrects her, turning to Severus and holding out her wrist to him. "He had to reset the bone. I messed my wrist up more that it should have been."

With one wave of his wand, the throbbing in her wrist fades and it slowly starts to return to its normal color.

"When you fall, don't use your hands to try to catch yourself." He advises, "It will hurt less."

Cadence moves to stand next to him rather than in front, and Severus lifts an eyebrow at Naomi. She hesitantly lowers her wand.

"Sorry," Naomi says reluctantly. "…but you still need to keep your hands off of her."

"And what if she wants to be touched?" He counters daringly, pulling Cadence back against him. "Like this, for example." He slips one arm around her waist, holding her to him. She gasps as he runs his other hand down the side of her body, coming to a rest on her hipbone. His breath catches in his chest as his body reacts to hers and he realizes she could probably feel his arousal pressed against her. Determined to prove his point, he tightens his hold on her, holding Naomi's glare. "This is my house. You are a guest here. You will not pass judgment against me until you understand the situation. I would prefer it if you didn't raise your wand against me unless you feel genuinely threatened, and you _will not_ make the rules here." He demands stiffly, "I already told you I wouldn't intentionally hurt her, and that applies to the two of you as well. I don't expect you to trust me right off, but since you came to me for help, I do expect you to try."

He pauses for a moment before lowering his voice threateningly, "I will _not_ force myself on her, and you will not imply that I would ever do such a thing."

"And you won't conspire against us, turn us over to anything even remotely associated with the ministry, or try to keep us here against our will unless you know for a fact that a mad axe murderer is waiting on your doorstep for an opportunity to kill us." Jaxon adds.

Severus smirks, "Agreed."

* * *

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Cadence snaps at him once Jaxon and Naomi left the room. "You can't use me as an example. I'm not some play thing that you can come on to and then throw aside for ten galleons a session!"

"That's not what I was doing," He objects. "Someone had to put her in her place. It had nothing to do with how I-"

He breaks off, unwilling to finish it. At the moment she has no right to what he felt, even if it was for her.

"Has nothing to do with what?" She demands defensively.

"It had nothing to do with you or how I spoke to you earlier," He sighs.

"She studies him, folding her arms across her chest. "Don't play with me. I don't need that right now."

"That was never my intention." He snaps.

"Then what are your intentions?" She asks in annoyance.

"I suppose you'll just have to stay around long enough to find out." He smirks.

She sighs, "I need to go to bed."

"Feel free," He agrees, studying her teasingly.

Cadence clears her throat and motions towards the door.

He nods, a wicked gleam in his eyes, "As you wish."

He whirls around and starts out of the room, but stops at the door and turns back to face her. "One of these nights, you'll ask me to stay."

"Don't count on it," She throws back.

He laughs softly, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Snape!" Naomi calls as he starts down the hall in the opposite direction.

He stops, but stiffens his shoulders as he turns around, keeping his expression neutral.

"Yes?" He inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," She tells him simply, "I overreacted."

He studies her for a moment before deciding she looked sincere enough to deserve a response.

"Your concern is…understandable. I respect that you look after each other." He returns, "I do not respect your attempts to control me or Lorelei."

"It won't happen again," Naomi assures him. "It's just…life has been…difficult for us since we escaped the warehouse. In a way, I miss it. Not the deatheaters, but…"

"Markus?" Severus suggests.

She looks away, "Aurors aren't normally…friendly with us."

"He misses you," He tells her before turning around and starting back down the hall. He hesitates before looking back at her and asking, "Did Lorelei really choose that name because everyone she's been with has died?"

Naomi grins, "Yes."

"Exactly how many times has that happened?"

She hesitates before answering, "Four people have died a death that can somehow be traced back to her. You still want her?"

He raises his chin, "I think I can handle it. I've survived this long, haven't I?"

"Give it time," Naomi smiles before turning around and going back to her room.


	32. Watched

Chapter 31 Watched (unfinished)

"They're at the traitor's house," Roderick informs Eleanor, "I told you we should have gotten him out of the way."

"Well, you went ahead and tried anyways and look at where it got you! We had to save you from the ministry! Again!" Eleanor snaps at him.

"If you would have helped I wouldn't have had to do it by myself and I wouldn't have failed!" He counters.

"It was one against one," Bella points out, "You shouldn't have failed with or without or help. You're not as powerful as the traitor. You're weak."

"I'm not weak!" He snarls.

"You're letting your only daughter screw a traitor to the Dark Lord…that makes you weak and a disgrace." Bella sneers, twirling a lock of her hair around one of her long fingers.

"I'm not _letting _her do anything. It's not as though she asked for my permission."

"Then do something about it," She dares him, "Show her who's in control. Kill Severus Snape!"

* * *

Severus looks out his window, studying the ground below him. He glares at the dark figure just outside the range of his wards. The figure had just barely crossed them a moment ago…just enough to trigger them without falling under their influence…just enough to alert Severus to his presence.

"Roderick," Severus sneers.

The figure lifts its hand and wiggles its fingers at him before disapperating with a loud pop.

"I believe your father was here last night." Severus informs Cadence, Placing breakfast on the table for them.

Cadence chokes on her orange juice and Jaxon hits her on the back until she stops coughing.

"Excuse me?" Cadence chokes out, "I don't think I heard you correctly…I thought you said-"

Severus cuts her off, "Roderick, your father, was standing at the edge of my property last night, waving up at me mockingly. I think he wanted me to know that he knows where you are and that he's watching us. What I don't understand is how he knows you're here."

"Are you sure it was him? It was dark last night…you could just be paranoid." Jaxon suggests.

"I'm not paranoid." Severus snaps, "I could sense Roderick blind folded. Markus informed me that Roderick was holding a grudge against me so I set my wards to alert me when he was on the property. The wards go off differently when they sense him."

"How could he know where we are?" Cadence frowns, "Jaxon robbed her parents, not mine. I don't think he even has a house anymore."

"Why wouldn't he have a house?" Severus asks.

"Cuz the ministry confiscated all of his stuff," Jaxon answers a bit too quickly as Cadence took another drink, avoiding his gaze.

"It's that stupid book!" Naomi snaps at Jaxon, "It's as cursed as we are!"

"It's not the book!" Jaxon objects defensively, "That book is our key to freedom!"

"No," Cadence corrects her, "That book _might_ be _your_ key to freedom. There is no key to my freedom, and the key to Naomi's freedom is ditching us and finding a better way to keep up with money."

"Why wouldn't there be a key to your freedom," Severus frowns at her, sitting down at the table with them.

She takes another drink.

"I don't see how that is any of your business," Jaxon answers for her.

"Well, if I am expected to help you I need to know the details," He points out.

"You can't help me," Cadence tells him finally, "No one put a curse on me. This was a decision I had to make."

"I don't understand," he pushes.

"Help me by making sure Jaxon and Naomi are safe. It doesn't matter what happens to me." She requests simply.

"How very noble of you," Naomi says sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"It matters to me," Severus counters calmly. "Does this have anything to do with why you don't want the ministry involved?"

"We don't want the ministry involved because we're thieves and our parents were deatheaters." Jaxon answers before Cadence can reply, "We leave the ministry out of this. That was our agreement."

"I wasn't considering getting the ministry involved. I was simply curious as to why you're so afraid of them." Severus insists.

"Curiosity killed the cat!" Naomi replies in a singsong voice.

"I'm a wizard, not a cat." He snaps.

"Just let it go, Severus." Cadence objects, "We don't trust the ministry. That should be enough for you."

"That doesn't include me, I hope." A familiar, light-hearted voice interrupts from the doorway.

Severus's head snaps up and he moves to stand between Markus and the girls.

"What are you doing here?" Severus snaps.

"I thought you should know that Roderick escaped again. He had help this time, from Bellatrix Lestrange." Markus explains, looking past Severus at Naomi.

Naomi meets Markus's gaze and a blush creeps up her face. He smiles. Jaxon and Cadence exchange a worried glance.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm afraid you're news is several hours too late. As you can see, I am a bit preoccupied, so I suggest you leave." Severus replies stiffly.

"Severus, if they're in trouble, I want to help." Markus says firmly.

"Are we your new _undercover mission_?" Naomi asks mockingly.

"Actually I've been working on rounding up the deatheaters Severus was harboring." He explains, "Every time I capture Roderick, the aurors responsible for handing him over to the ministry allow him to escape…I helped you escape the last time you were here. I think I've earned your trust."

"You're an auror." Jaxon snaps defensively, "We don't owe you anything."

"If we're going to trust the kidnapper, we'd might as well trust the auror." Naomi objects.

"I'd rather trust Malfoy," Jaxon answers, only partly sarcastic.

"In that case, we'll get him involved as well." Naomi agrees simply to annoy Jaxon, "The auror, the kidnapper, and the deatheater! The more risks the merrier!"

Jaxon rolls her eyes.

"What do you say, Severus? Let me help them." Markus requests respectfully.

Severus glares at him suspiciously.

"Have I ever done you wrong?" Markus points out.

"No, but you have threatened to have me thrown into Azkaban." Severus counters.

"That was purely to coerce you into freeing your captives." Markus counters.

After a moment Severus replies, "It's up to them."

"You can stay," Naomi answers quickly, before Jaxon or Cadence could get a word in.

Jaxon lets her head fall to the table with a loud thud.


	33. Snape and the Book

Chapter 32 Snape and the Book

"I want to see the book," Severus informs Jaxon later that evening. Markus had left to look for Roderick. He was supposed to be back the next day and begin staying in the remaining guest room.

"You can keep your slimy paws off my book!" Jaxon snaps defensively.

"They may have placed a tracking charm on it, and if they want it back that badly I want to know what's in it." He insists.

"Show it to him, Jaxon," Cadence agrees.

"No! It's mine! I'm not done with it yet!" She objects.

"Don't you want me to help you break the curse?" Severus tempts her, "I can probably accomplish it more efficiently than you can."

Jaxon glares at him suspiciously.

"Give me. The book," Severus demands.

"Fine, but you'd better make sure you break the damn curse before you ruin the book!" She snaps, standing up.

Severus rolls his eyes.

Naomi stands up and follows Jaxon out of the room, leaving Cadence and Severus alone together. Naomi looks back and winks at her. Cadence's only response was to raise her eyebrows. Severus studies Cadence curiously.

"Did you plan that?" She demands.

"Do you really think they'd cooperate if I had tried to?" He points out.

"Touché," She agrees reluctantly.

"Besides, you don't seem that disappointed." He observes with a smirk.

"Kindly inform me as to why I would ever want to be alone with you?" She counters.

"Because you can't help but want me," He answers teasingly, "You haven't completely accepted that yet, but you know it's true…and I won't give you want you want until you admit it."

"There's nothing to admit," She objects, "The only thing I want from you is your help…which is the same thing I want from Markus."

"No, it's more than that. You don't look at Markus the way you look at me." He points out.

"And how do you think I look at you?" She asks casually, studying him as a smug look came over his face.

"As though you want to shag me senseless."

"I don't know what you're talking about," She denies, breathing a bit heavier than she should be.

"No?" He returns, raising an eyebrow.

"No," She agrees softly as he stands up and moves towards her.

He boxes her in, one hand on either side of her head, putting his weight on the back of the chair as he leans over her. He moves his slightly part lips close to hers, but does touch her. Moving his mouth down towards her neck, he nudges her hair out of the way with his nose, just barely brushing her neck with his lips before bringing them up to her ear.

"I beg to differ," he murmurs, making her realize how hard she was breathing and drawing her attention to the heat building between her thighs. He swiftly stands back up and takes a step back, allowing his gaze to study her form. Her cheeks were flushed in a way that made him want to move back towards her and kiss her…but he wouldn't. Not yet. "And to think, all you have to do is ask for it." He adds with a smirk just as the door opens and Jaxon steps back in.

"Am I interrupting?" She asks with a look of amusement on her face, "If you don't loosen your grip a little you're going to break the arm of that chair, Cadence.

Severus smirks and holds out his hand towards Jaxon and she quickly takes a step back, her eyes widening.

Severus rolls his eyes, "Not you, the book!"

* * *

"No! No! No!" Eleanor yells, stomping her feet.

"What is it? What's happened?" Thomas asks groggily, the noise waking him up.

"The tracking charm! It's gone!" Eleanor snarls.

"Oh, is that all? Come back to bed, Eleanor. It was bound to happen eventually now that they're staying with that traitor." He yawns.

"Now we don't know where they are!" She whines.

"Sure we do." He argues, "They'll be wherever Snape and that auror are."

Eleanor freezes and blinks at him. "Auror? You didn't tell me they'd gotten aurors involved!"

"I didn't? Oops. It must have slipped my mind. No worries, baby, it's only one. Roderick knows him. Said he might be trouble, but that he could handle it. It's the auror on his case."

"You great oaf! You're not supposed to withhold information from me!" She shrieks.

He sits up and reaches out, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down onto the bed.

"Ok, I will never, ever, ever withhold _anything_ ever again." He grins, climbing on top of her.

"O-Oh…" She groans, wrapping her legs around his waist. "You've been a very bad boy."

"Punish me, momma," He laughs.


	34. Potions and Hats

Chapter 33 Potions and Hats

"Well?" Jaxon snaps three mornings later.

"Severus raises an eyebrow, pushing his empty plate back. "Well what?" He smirks, knowing exactly what she was inquiring about.

"You've had the book for three days now! Surely you've found something?" She insists.

"Ah, yes…the book. I disabled the tracking spell that it had on it." He provokes her.

"What about the curse?" She sighs exasperatedly.

He studies her before letting up. "I can't do it…at least, not right away. I need potions ingredients."

"What?" She frowns in confusion.

"I need to create a Felix Felicis potion. Apparently, in order to break the curse of bad luck, all you need is to successfully carry out one plan created completely by yourself. You obviously can't accomplish that on your own, so I'm going to make you a good luck potion to assist you." He explains.

"Then shouldn't you be making the potion now, rather than sitting around here talking to us?" She urges him.

"No, I'm supposed to make it as soon as I acquire the ingredients used to create the potion." He counters.

"Where do you get those? Make us a list and we'll go steal them." She demands.

"Well, now we know what we shouldn't do, don't we." Naomi whispers to Cadence, who covers her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter.

"You are not going to steal them." Severus replies firmly.

"Do you have money?" Jaxon questions in annoyance.

"Yes," He answers simply.

"Then let's go buy them," She nods, standing up.

"Just as soon as I feel it's safe for you to go out." He smirks.

"It's safe now!" She snaps.

"Actually, we're being watched. If they don't catch sight of you for a few days, they may back off a bit." He explains, "We're staying here for now."

"You can't tell me what to do!" She objects, "Give me the book and I'll go get it myself!"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Severus answers calmly. "Go out and get yourself killed, if that's really what you want, but I will not allow you to risk the book falling back into the hands of your parents."

"Why the hell not? It's my book! I stole it, so I can risk it if I want!" She insists, "We had an agreement!"

"Our agreement did not include that book!" He points out, standing up to face her.

"You'll regret this!" She threatens.

"I regret a lot of things. One more won't make that much of a difference." He answers softly.

Jaxon turns around and leave in a huff, nearly tripping over her own feet.

"What do you regret?" Cadence asks curiously.

"Why are you afraid of the ministry?" He counters.

Cadence looks away, avoiding his gaze.

"Alright," Severus smirks. "Why won't you admit you want to be with me?"

"Because I don't," She answers simply. "I'd better go make sure Jaxon doesn't get any bright ideas."

Naomi starts to grin, but Severus stops her with a glare.

"I have to go...help Cadence." She stutters, quickly standing up and following Cadence out of the room.

* * *

"Severus?" Jaxon starts innocently, walking into the parlor. Naomi and Cadence were upstairs. They thought she was in the bathroom, but she had more important things to do that they didn't need to know about.

"What now?" He snaps irritably.

"I just wanted to apologize for threatening you." She answers, giving him an innocent puppy dog look.

He studies her, keeping his expression neutral. She was obviously lying, but he was curious as to what she had up her sleeve. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Jaxon smiles. "I've been thinking about it, and I want to make it up to you."

"You don't have to do that," He objects easily.

"I didn't say I had to, I said I wanted to." Jaxon snaps. She quickly takes a deep breath and making herself look innocent again. "Anyways…I know you really like Cadence, so I thought I'd give you a little advice on how to win her over. I am, after all, one of her best friends…so who would know better than me?"

"Cadence," Severus answers simply, "Cadence would know better than you."

"Yes, but she's not going to give you advice on how to win her over, is she?" Jaxon points out.

"Nor are you," He throws back. "I don't want or need your help."

"Fine!" She snaps, "Don't give her the gift she's wanted for five years but hasn't been able to have since we ran away from home!"

He sighs, "What is it, Jaxon?"

"A hat," She smiles, "You should give Cadence a hat. She used to wear them all the time, but doesn't have one anymore. She'll love you if you give her a hat."

"A hat?" Severus rolls his eyes. She didn't honestly expect him to fall for this?

"I'm telling you, Severus. She's been wanting one for a long time. If you give her a hat she won't be able to resist you." Jaxon insists.

Severus studies her for a moment before smirking. "Very well…I will get her a hat."

* * *

Severus taps his wand three times against the black hat, muttering latin words under his breath. The hat glows a bright green before returning to normal, and Severus smirks. This would be more of a gift for himself than for Cadence. As a matter of fact, Cadence wouldn't even be able to see his gift. He couldn't risk that. She would be angry with him.

He was going to take Jaxon's advice and give her a hat, and, just as Jaxon had planned, Cadence would give the hat to her. This hat would be unique…his way of thanking Jaxon for the wonderful advice she had given him.

Severus tucks his wand up his sleeve and picks up the hat, examining it carefully before walking out of his room with it. There could be no physical sign that the hat was enchanted. He casually makes his way down to the parlor where the girls were entertaining themselves and enters the room with a smirk still on his face.

"Cadence," He catches her attention, nodding slightly at the other two. "I have something for you."

She stands up and approaches him, studying him curiously. He hands her the hat and Jaxon bursts into laughter.

"He's trying to _woo_ you with a _hat_? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of!" Jaxon laughs.

Cadence opens her mouth to say something, but quickly changes her mind and turns to face Jaxon, flinging the hat at her. "Fine, you wear it then."

"I'd love to," She smiles. "I've wanted a new hat ever since we ran away from home."

She puts it on her head without a second thought, but a second later jumps up and screams, flinging it off as it transforms into a long black snake.

Cadence and Naomi, who had been about to continue their earlier conversation about whether Markus was a threat, stare at her curiously.

"It's a snake! It's a snake!" She screeches, pointing at the black snake, which was curling itself up as though it were preparing to strike.

Cadence looked at it and then back to Jaxon before replying, "No, Jaxon. It's a hat."

Severus smirks. That would teach her not to lie to him. He hadn't survived the Dark Lord's deceit just to be fooled by an inexperienced woman fourteen years his junior. The hat did, indeed, look just like a normal hat to everyone other than Jaxon. The moment it had touched Jaxon's head, in her eyes, it became the serpent. It was just an illusion, but it was enough to scare her out of her wits and make her look like a mad woman in front of her friends.

"It's a snake! Look at it, Cadence! He gave you a hat that turns into a snake the second you put it on!" Jaxon insists.

"All I see is a black hat," Naomi says, studying Jaxon in concern. "Maybe you should go take a nap? You don't look so good."

"It's a snake, damnit!" Jaxon yells.

"I think Naomi is right, Jaxon." Severus agrees instantly. "You can't go out into Diagon Alley if you're delusional. You'll draw to much attention to yourself. Go take a nap. When you wake up, I will bring you a bowl of soup."

He turns around and leaves the room with a smug expression on his face.

_**A/N:**_ Severus is currently offering offering a Felix Felicis potion to the first five people who review this chapter!


	35. Lost Without You

Chapter 34 Lost Without You

Jaxon rolled over onto her back, a look of annoyance on her face. Maybe she really was losing it. No one else had seen the snake, and she'd never heard of any spell that could make one person see something no one else could see. She didn't feel sick though. She had felt fine before her nap as well.

She groans as someone knocks softly on her door. That was probably Naomi and Cadence coming to check up on her. She had told them not to!

"Come in," She answers, watching the door open.

She quickly sits up in surprise as Draco Malfoy struts into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Where have you been all my life, beautiful?" He smirks in greeting.

"Avoiding you," She returns with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Severus told me you weren't feeling well, so I thought I would come and keep you company." He answers, shrugging off her disregard for him. "It's been months since I last saw you, after all."

"Oh yes, because we're supposed to come skipping back to the people who held us hostage!" She replies sarcastically.

"The same people that helped you escape from people worse than us!" He smiles, sitting down at the foot of her bed. "I was worried about you."

"You were?" She asks, studying him before mentally shaking herself. "I mean, I can take care of myself, thanks!"

"Oh, I know you can," He replies, forcing a serious expression onto his face. "I, on the other hand, am lost without you."

Jaxon tries not to smile but can't help herself, causing Draco to smirk again.

"So, did you miss me?" He asks jokingly.

"Not in the slightest," Jaxon answers instantly with a spark in her eyes that told him she was lying.

"I thought as much," He replies, studying her. "Can I get you anything?"

"Sure, you can get out." She throws at him, a hint of playfulness in her tone of voice.

"I know you want me to stay, love, but I must go speak with my godfather. You see, he asked me to move in for a while so that I can help keep those nasty deatheaters away." He answers innocently. "I'll be sure to let him know that we want to room together."

"You wouldn't!" She objects.

"Would I?" He smirks, "Of course I would. I would do anything to make you happy!"

He leans over and kisses her. She shoves him so hard that he falls off the bed laughing.

* * *

"You charmed the hat, didn't you?" Cadence accuses Severus as she enters his room. "She's not really sick?"

He studies her for a moment before smirking. He would just make a mess of it if he lied to her.

"No, she's not really sick. Yes, I did charm the hat to make her think it was a snake." He answers honestly.

"Why did you do it? Don't we have enough to deal with without Jaxon thinking she's mad?" Cadence points out, trying to look angry but not quite managing it.

"She told me to buy you a hat as a way to win you over…that it was your heart's greatest desire. I knew she was lying, and I had a feeling that she would take the hat for herself. She set it up herself. I merely played along." He explains, "As far as I'm concerned, she got what she deserved…exactly what she was asking for."

Cadence glares at him, but after a moment smiles. "It was a little funny," She admits.

Severus tilts his head towards her. "It was my pleasure to be your source of amusement for the evening."

"I'm sure it was," Cadence mutters, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure it was also your pleasure to contact the last person Jaxon wants to see right now…or ever."

"Are you really that blind?" Severus counters, "Asking Draco to come was my way of making it up to her. Jaxon is as fond of Draco as you are of me."

"That's my point," Cadence smirks. "She hates him."

"Au contraire, she finds nothing more difficult than trying to resist him. She's merely too stubborn to admit it." Severus insists.

"No, I don't!" She objects.

Severus raises an eyebrow at her.

"I-I mean…No, she doesn't. Jaxon has no interest in Draco." She quickly corrects herself, sitting down on his bed.

"Oh, really?" Severus returns, sitting down next to her and moving his face close to hers, tracing her jaw line with his knuckles.

"You know," Severus smirks as her breath catches in her chest, "You keep telling me that you don't want me…but you keep proving yourself wrong."

She turns her head as if to kiss him, but stops, teasingly, like he'd done with her.

"You don't know what you're asking for," she answers before pulling away and standing up, heading for the door.

He quickly follows her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to face him.

"I know precisely what I'm asking for." He objects. "Look at me and tell me you don't want me."

"You don't know me." She snaps, pulling away from him. "You don't know what I've done, Severus. You don't want to be involved with me, trust me."

"And I suppose you know my past better than I know yours? I, an ex deatheater couldn't possibly have done anything worse than what you have done! Whatever it is, it's gone. It's over. You have to give yourself a chance to live, and I want to be the one you live with." He insists.

She raises her eyebrows at him.

"You know what I mean," He snaps. "I don't care about what you've done. I don't care that everyone you've been with has died. I care about the way you look at me. What it would be like to be with you."

"_Your_ past is over, Severus." She objects. "They're still looking for me."

"The ministry?" He frowns.

She freezes, realizing what she had just let slip.

"No…my father," She covers quickly. "My father is looking for me. He would kill you, Severus."

"What does the ministry want with you?" He demands, seeing right through her.

"I never said anything about the ministry," She denies.

"Not specifically, but that's what you meant, isn't it?" He points out.

"I meant our parents," She insists.

"No, you meant-"

Before he can finish she pulls his mouth down on hers, interrupting him. He pulls her into him, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. She opens her mouth, letting him deepen the kiss and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He groans as her sudden change of heart arouses him. He pulls her hips into his against his better judgment. She breaks the kiss, breathing hard.

"Shut up, Severus," She murmurs.

"Ask me to stay," He counters, dragging his mouth down onto her neck.

"No," She breathes, tightening her hold on him as she tilts her head back, giving him better access.

He gently pries her loose and takes a step back. "Ask me to stay," He repeats softly, studying her. "I need to hear you say it. Tell me you want me."

"No," She shakes her head, taking a step back. "Severus…" She breaks off, turning around and fleeing the room.

Severus runs a hand through his hair, pacing back and forth and trying to regain control of his breathing. He could still feel her against him. The little vixen had given him a taste of what he wanted and then left him with a bulge in his trousers that begged for release.

He had to get out of the room. If he left, he could push what had just happened to the back of his mind. He quickly strode out the door, not pausing to close and ward it like he normally would, and headed towards the parlor. Being around other people would lessen his arousal drastically, and there was always someone in his parlor as of late. He enters the room and freezes as he realizes it was empty.

Slowly moving further into the room, he sits down in one of the chairs and unfastens his pants, pulling out his cock and cupping it with is hand. He hesitates, suddenly feeling like a teenage boy who couldn't control his libido…but his cock was sensitive and the friction, caused even just by walking, was a bit much. Surely it would hurt to give himself a bit of a release? He had the right…and if he happened to pleasure himself to a fantasy of Cadence, then it was her fault for making him feel this way.

He closes his eyes, remembering how she had kissed him and tightens his grip on himself, sliding his hand back and forth around his length. He didn't stop where she had. He could see her opening up to him, letting him have her, and he starts trusting against his hand faster, harder. In his mind he had her. She was his, and he would make her scream his name so loudly that there wouldn't be a wizard alive that didn't know she was his. He groans and leans his head back. "Cadence…" He gasps out loud.

"Severus?" her voice answers, much to his shock.

He jumps out of the chair, trying to shove himself back into his pants and fasten them as quickly as he possibly could, embarrassment causing blood to rush to his face.

"Don't you ever knock?" He snarls, angry that she had caught him like this…Merlin she had heard him gasp her name… "Get out!"

"I want yo-"

"Get out!" He roars, lashing out at her.

Her eyes widen and she quickly takes a step back towards the door.

He freezes. "What did you say?"

She whirls around and flings open the door.

"Cadence!" He objects quickly, starting after her.

She spins around to face him and he quickly takes a step back, not sure if the strange look in her eyes was anger or tears.

"I don't need to be told a third time." She snaps before turning back around and shutting the door behind her.


	36. Making an Escape

Chapter 35 Making an Escape

A/N: Free Felix Felicis potion to everyone who reviewed! I would have had this chapter up sooner, but my hometown got hit by a tornado.

Cadence left the room and headed straight to Jaxon's, resisting the urge to look back. She didn't bother knocking before entering Jaxon's room, which is how she came across Jaxon and Draco in such a passionate embrace. Draco was in the process of trying to tug Jaxon's shirt over her head when Jaxon shoved him off the bed for the second time, jumping up and quickly straightening her shirt.

"I was…we were…there was a bug…on my shirt! He was helping me!" Jaxon quickly tries to explain herself.

"Well, I can't speak for her, but my intentions were entirely un-innocent." Draco smirks, getting to his feet.

If Jaxon's face could have gotten any redder, it would have.

"Sorr-" Cadence starts, but Jaxon quickly interrupts.

"We weren't snogging!"

Cadence smirks, "Right. Well, if you've finished 'not snogging', I'd like to speak with you and Naomi alone."

"We'll pick up where we left off later, shall we?" Draco smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at her before moving past Cadence and down the hallway.

"What is it?" Jaxon asks curiously, ignoring Draco's comment. "Is there something wrong?"

Cadence stares at the bed as an unwanted image of Draco and Jaxon flashes into through her mind, making her feel nauseous. "Let's go find Naomi. Then I'll explain."

* * *

They found Naomi down in the kitchen, playing cards with Markus. Cadence frowns at the way they looked at each other. Naomi obviously only had eyes for him. She clears her throat to announce their presence, but Jaxon had already skipped on into the room.

"What are you playing?" She asks curiously.

"A muggle game that I learned in the States," Markus grins at her, "It's called Gin Rummy."

"Who's winning?" Jaxon smiles.

"I'm kicking her arse." Markus answers, teasing Naomi.

"Show off," Naomi accuses with a smile. "It's only because this is the first time I've ever played."

"You won't mind if we drag her off then, do you?" Cadence interrupts. "I need to speak with her for a moment."

"Go ahead and take her away," Markus agrees, "Just don't keep her away too long."

"Oh, I'm sure that would just break your heart." Naomi rolls her eyes.

"It would," Markus answers, brushing his fingers over her hand as she stands up.

She meets his gaze for a moment before replying, "I'll be right back then."

She and Jaxon follow Cadence into the empty hallway, and Cadence takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly before turning to face them.

"I'm leaving." She says simply.

"Not without the book, we aren't!" Jaxon objects.

"Why?" Naomi asks, frowning. She didn't want to leave. She was just starting to get to know Markus.

"Does it matter? I want to leave. Besides, I don't think I can handle having to face Severus…"Cadence answers hesitantly.

Jaxon can't bursts into laughter and Cadence glares at her.

"What?" Jaxon objects, "I can't help it. The main reason we came here was because you wanted to see him, and now you can't stand seeing him."

"I didn't say that!" Cadence objects, "Look, he's already been accused of harboring convicts. Can you imagine what would happen if the ministry caught me here? He doesn't want me. I have no reason to stay."

Granted, that wasn't the exact reason she wanted to leave, but it sounded more logical than admitting to what really happened and it wasn't as though it were a lie.

"Are you blind? If he knew you wouldn't try to kill him for it, he'd be all over you." Jaxon insists.

"Markus is an auror and he hasn't tried to arrest you or Snape. I think you're overreacting." Naomi adds.

"Markus obviously isn't on my case," Cadence counters, "and he's a friend of Severus's. I can't stay here. He couldn't help me anyways."

"Do you really think they're just going to let us walk out of here?" Jaxon points out, "All three of them would throw a fit if they knew we were even discussing it."

"Not us, just me. They won't know until I'm already gone." Cadence explains, "You two should stay here. This is the safest place for you."

We're not splitting up!" Jaxon objects, "We're coming with you! Right, Naomi?"

Naomi shifts uncomfortably and stares at her feet.

"Right, Naomi?" Jaxon repeats, a hint of a threat in her voice.

"I want to stay with Markus. I think you're right, Cadence. This is the safest place for us…but if you feel you need to leave, go ahead." Naomi answers finally.

"Jaxon, Severus can help you break the curse. Isn't that what you wanted?" Cadence points out, "You'll be safer here than you would be with me, and a hell of a lot more comfortable."

"Fine, go!" Jaxon snaps in annoyance, "If you wan to just abandon us here, go ahead."

Naomi hugs her. "Be careful."

* * *

"I can't believe she just left without us!" Jaxon snaps at Naomi.

"What? It's not my fault." Naomi argues, "She's the one that chose to leave. It's not as though I talked her into it."

"Well, you didn't try to help me talk her out of it either!" Jaxon insists. "You should have tried to stop her!"

"Me? What about you?" Naomi snaps defensively, "You didn't put up much of a fight either!"

"I did better than you," Jaxon counters, "At least I objected! You just hugged her and sent her on her merry little way!"

"And objecting did a lot of good, didn't it!" Naomi throws back.

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to go after her, won't we?" Jaxon sneers, "We just need to figure out a way to get the book."

"That book is more cursed than you are," Naomi argues, "If we're going, we're not taking it."

"Not taking it where?" Markus inquires, frowning as he appears in the doorway. He had gotten tired of waiting.

"Nothing!" Jaxon snaps at him, "Who said anything about stealing the book back from Snape and going after Lorelei? I certainly didn't!"

Naomi stares at her blankly as Jaxon clamps a hand over her mouth in shock.

"You planned to not tell him, didn't you?" Naomi asks knowingly.

Jaxon nods. Naomi rolls her eyes, sighing wearily.

"You're leaving?" Markus asks curiously.

"Cadence is already gone." Naomi sighs reluctantly, "You can't try to stop us or tell Severus. If you do I'll be forced to turn you into a neutered ferret."

Markus's face turns red. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"We aren't leaving without the book," Jaxon insists.

"Need help?" Markus offers.

Naomi raises her eye brows, "You're offering to help us?"

"On one condition," he agrees.

"Oh yes, here it comes." Naomi replies teasingly, rolling her eyes.

"You have to take me with you," he requests simply.

Jaxon glares at him. "We are not taking the auror!"

"If you don't, there's no way you can be sure that I won't tell Severus and come after you anyways." He points out.

"I'll turn you into a neutered ferret…I thought we already covered this part." Naomi answers exasperatedly.

"Wouldn't I be of more use to you as a human?" he counters.

"I suppose you would," Naomi mutters, studying him. "Get us the book and you can come."

Markus looks at Jaxon expectantly.

Jaxon sighs, "Alright, how do we get the book?"

"We don't," Markus answers.

Jaxon starts to object but breaks off as Markus pulls the book out of his pocket.

"We don't because I already have it." He grins.

Jaxon elbows Naomi, tilting her head in her friend's direction. "I've changed my mind. I'm really starting to like this guy. He's perfect for you."

* * *

It didn't take Markus long to locate Cadence, who was already moving through Diagon Alley. Needless to say, she wasn't overly excited about seeing them.

"Did you miss us?" Jaxon surprises her sarcastically, jumping out of the shadows at her and causing her to stumble back.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?" Cadence snaps, shocked. "I thought we agreed you'd stay with Severus?"

"You did agree to that," Jaxon nods.

"And you changed your mind because…?" Cadence asks in annoyance.

"Because we still make decisions as a group, and your idea was overruled three to one." Naomi answers with a smirk.

"So you brought the auror?" Cadence snaps sarcastically, "What a brilliant idea."

"Auror stole freedom book from Snape, so back off a bit, ok?" Jaxon objects.

"I'm here to help, not cause trouble," Markus assures them.

Cadence sighs.

"So what's the plan?" Naomi asks.

"Right now it's get as far away as possible." Cadence answers, narrowing her eyes in suspicion at Markus.

"I'm afraid that's not going to work this time," Eleanor pipes up, walking towards them from across the street.

Markus quickly draws his wand and turns to face her just as someone disarms him from behind. A thick black smoke consumes them and a loud whooshing sound fills their ears. Jaxon screams and Markus launches himself in her direction, grabbing blindly onto one of the girls and pulling them to the ground, attempting to shield her with his body. Cadence backs up against the wall of one of the shops, her heart pounding in her ears out of sheer horror. This was all her fault…

As the smoke slowly fades and everything goes quiet Markus cautiously raises up, blushing as he realizes he was lying on Naomi. He quickly gets to his feet and helps her up. The smirk that was planted firmly on her face is quickly wiped off by the sound of Cadence calling for Jaxon.

* * *

"Let me go, you ill-equipped idiot!" Jaxon screams, struggling against her father.

"Now, now, calm down." Thomas insists, shoving her onto the couch in his parlor. "You wouldn't want to make mommy and daddy upset now, would you, Trinity?"

"You're not my father!" she spits at him, "Trinity is dead!"

"Give me the book!" Eleanor demands.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jaxon objects, trying to play innocent.

"We know you have the book! Where is it? Give it to us!" Eleanor snarls sharply.

"Even if I did have it, I'd never give it to you!" Jaxon sneers at her, struggling against the ropes holding her hands and feet together.

"Search her!" Thomas snaps at Roderick, "Then lock her in her room!"

"Oh, I don't think so," Eleanor objects. "That's far too comfortable for her. I think the basement would do nicely."

"No! Not the basement! Put me in my room!" Jaxon objects frantically. No one ever went into her parent's basement and came out alive. "You wouldn't do that to your own daughter, would you?"

"My daughter is dead, remember?" Eleanor laughs wickedly. "And I have no qualms with throwing someone else's brat behind bars. You're lucky I don't throw you into the pit!"


	37. Returning

Chapter 36 Returning

"Damn it!" Cadence curses, "I told you to stay there!"

"If it hadn't been her, it would have been you." Naomi points out, "Personally, I'd rather have you."

"Shut up, Naomi!" Cadence snaps.

"I'm just kidding…but really, did you expect us to listen?" Naomi asks.

Cadence sighs, "I suppose not."

"Great. Question is, where did they take Jaxon?" Naomi muses as though nothing were really wrong.

"Considering that it was Eleanor and her little lapdogs that took Jaxon, I'm thinking they took 'trinity' home." Cadence points out.

"Trinity?" Markus frowns, "That's her real name?"

"Yes, Trinity Stathis." Naomi answers confidently, "That's her real name."

Cadence glares at her but Naomi just shrugs. "I trust him."

"What's your real name?" Markus asks Naomi.

Cadence could almost see the gears in his head turning. He was an auror. He would know…

"Lela Conners," She answers.

"Then you must be-"

Cadence cuts him off, "Melinda…Melinda Dawson. Roderick's daughter."

Markus stares at her for a moment as recognition dawns on him, but rather than questioning her he changes the subject. "So where do Jaxon's parents live?"

"Probably somewhere close to where we camped out when Jaxon robbed them. We should check that area first." Naomi answers.

"Yes, but no tonight." Markus replies, "We don't know what we would be walking in to. It would be illogical to immediately set off after them…it could be a trap."

"He's right," Cadence sighs, "We need to find a safe place to stay for the night and figure out what they're planning and how to get her back tomorrow."

"We need to go back to Severus's place." Markus suggests.

"The hell we do!" Naomi objects, "We just left there!"

"That is my point precisely." Markus insists, "That has obviously proven to be the safest place for you at the moment. We could use his and Draco's help with rescuing Jaxon. Severus won't turn you away, Cadence."

"That's what you think," she mutters. "Look, he's already had to face charges for harboring convicts. You know who I am. He's your friend. Are you really suggesting that I endanger him that way? He doesn't need my skeletons in his closet."

"His name was cleared. They couldn't hold the previous charges against him if they wanted to." Markus attempts to assure her, "It wouldn't matter to him anyways. He's a brilliant wizard, and I'm sure he would fight for you."

"He shouldn't have to," Cadence objects.

"That's right, so stop pushing him away. Severus makes his own decisions. You can't keep running away. They'll eventually catch up to you, and when they do I guarantee you Severus will find out and he will involve himself anyways. The ministry owes Severus for the role he played during the war. I can't think of anyone else that you'd be better off with having by your side when the time comes."

"You should have been a lawyer," Cadence mutters.

"There's not quite enough action for me in that profession. I prefer working with the ministry." He laughs, "So what do you say? Let's go back."

"Alright, but you can't tell him about me." She agrees finally.

"He needs to know," Markus points out, "and it would be better for him to hear it from you than from the ministry, Cadence. I'm also curious as to what really happened that day."

"Better later than sooner I always say," Naomi cuts in, in Cadence's defense. "It's not going to kill you to wait until she's ready to tell you."

"I agree. If we're going back, you keep my past to yourself, Markus." Cadence agrees.

Markus smirks, "Sure thing."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Severus demands.

"Away from here," Cadence snaps back, "Can we come in or are you going to make us stand here all night?"

Severus rolls his eyes and steps back to let them into the house.

"Where is Jaxon?" He frowns.

"With her parents somewhere," Cadence answers wearily, suddenly too tired to be defensive towards him.

"Her parents…deatheaters?" Severus pushes raising his eyebrows.

Cadence nods, moving into the parlor and collapsing on the couch.

"They took a feather out of your book and kidnapped her." Naomi explains in annoyance, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"They have the book?" He snaps.

"No, I have the book," Markus answers, pulling it out of his pocket and restoring it to normal size.

Severus snatches it away from him, his eyes gleaming furiously.

"Didn't I tell you it wasn't safe?" He throws at them.

"Severus," Markus interrupts, "Don't do this right now. I think they've been through enough for tonight. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I told them to stay," Cadence returns, defensive again, "They need your help, not me. It was ok for me to leave, remember. You even encouraged it."

"You did what?" Naomi demands, glaring at Severus.

"We will discuss that privately." Severus replies, holding Cadence's gaze.

"I have nothing to say to you," She answers simply.

"Of course you do," Markus disagrees. "Just as soon as you get up the nerve to tell him why the ministry is after you."

"No, I don't." Cadence snaps firmly.

"Cadence-" Markus starts, but Naomi cuts him off.

"Leave her alone!"

Markus sighs.

"What is it?" Severus demands.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with." Cadence answers simply. "That's my business."

"You're staying in my house. That makes whoever's after you my business as well." He counters.

"You'll find out sooner than I'd like anyways, according to Markus." She answers, standing up and pushing her way past him, "Why rush things?"

Cadence heads straight for her room and slips into bed without changing clothes. A few minutes later Naomi knocks on her door and pokes her head in.

"Do you mind if I sleep in here?" She asks softly.

"I don't mind," Cadence agrees, watching her enter the room, shut the door behind her, and make her way to the bed.

"It wasn't you're fault you know…what happened to Sophie." Naomi tells her, closing her eyes.

Cadence never answered.

* * *

"You would tell me if she were in trouble?" Severus demands, turning to Markus after the two girls left the room.

Markus studies him, "I would respect her enough to keep her secret. Isn't that what you would want?"

"If she were in trouble, I would hope that you would respect her enough to help her despite what she wants kept secret." Severus counters.

"I told her I wouldn't tell you," Markus replies hesitantly, "I never told her I wouldn't tell you that there was something to tell. I would hope that you would respect her enough to protect her despite whether you know what exactly you're protecting her from, and Slytherin enough to find out on your own."


	38. What Really Happened to Lucius

Chapter 37 What Really Happened to Lucius

Cadence woke up at sunrise. Naomi had already gone back to her own room, unable to sleep, but there was someone else in the room with her. She met Severus's gaze warily, unsure what to expect.

"I am unaccustomed to being caught under such…intimate circumstances. I should have found a more secure place in which to…tend to myself. However, when I told you to leave, I meant the room, not the house…and if I had thought that you would want to…join me, I wouldn't have been so defensive." Severus explains hesitantly, choosing his words carefully.

"I'm sorry…"She murmurs sleepily.

"You can trust me." He states firmly.

"I know…I'm just not sure how. I don't want to get you into trouble." She answers honestly, too mentally exhausted to fight with him.

"Tell me what the Ministry wants with you." Severus requests, holding her gaze.

"You see, that would fall under the 'getting you into trouble' part." She objects, pushing herself into a sitting position. "Harboring known fugitives is against the law. If you don't know about it, then you're not breaking any laws."

He narrows his eyes at her, willing her to tell him the truth. "You can't run forever."

"That's what Markus said," She mutters, "I think I should run while I still can."

"You don't have to run from me. I can help you." Severus insists.

"Have you heard from Jaxon's parents? Or Roderick?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Not yet," He answers impatiently, annoyed that she was avoiding what they needed to discuss.

"Don't expect to. Jaxon's parents are like my father. They want to own her. She's their property. They'll be back for the book though." She tells him.

"Draco is taking care of our plans for getting Jaxon back. He can handle it. The book is safe here. What I'm most concerned about is you." Severus pushes. "Let me help you."

"You can't help me." She snaps.

"You don't know that. You won't know that until you tell me what happened." He points out.

"You'll find out eventually, Severus, whether I want you to or not. There's no reason to talk about it now." She replies defensively.

"Taking into account that I will find out either way, I see no reason not to discuss it now." He counters, using her words against her. "Self defense isn't a crime, Cadence."

"Did Markus tell you?" She demands defensively. "I told him to keep his mouth shut."

"He didn't tell me anything," Severus smirks, "But you just did."

* * *

Jaxon yawns and stretches out. She was sore…and annoyed that she was no longer waking up in a comfortable bed. That was all Cadence's fault. If she hadn't been so determined to leave, they wouldn't have gotten caught. She sits up and frowns. The man sitting in the next cell was watching her curiously.

"Can I help you?" She asks, raising an eyebrow and studying him.

The man had long, straight blonde hair that fell past his shoulders. There was short stubble on his chin. His clothes, which looked as thought might have cost him a lot when he had first bought them, where now filthy and tattered. He looked familiar, but Jaxon couldn't quite place him.

"Who are you?" He asks curiously.

"Not a friend of the people who locked you down here." She answers, studying the rusty bars that looked as though they might snap if he got angry and violent enough. Know her parent, that's what they were hoping.

The man laughs bitterly, "I would hope not…What's your name?"

Jaxon hesitates before replying, "What _your_ name?"

"I already know my name, and therein that question holds no relevance to me. What I am curious about is your name." He counters, standing up and moving closer to the bars.

"Pandora," Jaxon answers quickly, not wanting to provoke him. "My name is Pandora."

"My name is Lucius. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Pandora."

Jaxon rolls her eyes, "I'd agree, but the circumstances aren't that pleasant."

* * *

"So…how far did you get?" Markus asks curiously.

"She didn't actually tell me anything, but whatever happened was in self defense." Severus answers, "Why don't you fill in the details for me?"

"I can't," He answers simply.

"Ah, yes. Because she told you to keep your mouth shut." Severus returns in annoyance.

"Actually, the main reason I won't tell you is because I only know the Ministry's version of things, and Merlin knows they never have the full story." Markus replies, "The Ministry's interpretation is hardly ever accurate. I would like to hear it from her as well."

"Have you ever considered, godfather, that in order for her to open up to you, it might be wise for you to open up to her?" Draco points out.

Severus frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Tell her about what you've done. Just talk to her. It got me pretty far with Jaxon." Draco answers, "Perhaps you should tell her about the last girl you were with…the reason you've been on the sidelines for so long."

"Woman, Draco, not girl." Severus snaps at him.

"Crystal was sixteen. That's only a year underage, bit I think we could consider her a girl rather than a woman, Severus." Draco returns.

"Yes, I'm sure that will go over beautifully." Severus snaps sarcastically, "I want to be with you. You can trust me. I will protect you. Oh, yes, and have I mentioned that I have a history of rape?"

"You and I both know that the only reason you did it was because of the Dark Lord." Draco objects.

"Because that will make a world of difference," Severus counters, "It's perfectly fine that I violated her because a dark wizard told me to. Not even I see that as a good excuse, and I'm the one who did it. Or better yet, how about I tell Cadence that it really doesn't matter that I violated her because I killed her afterwards so it's not as though she had to live with it for that long. I have no doubt that such a confession will win over a woman such as Cadence. She won't be able to resist me after I tell her that!" Severus finishes, his tone smothered with sarcasm.

"You're not trying to get her to throw herself at you, Severus; you're trying to get her to understand you. Thanks to Annette, she very well may be under the impression that you'd go off and bed any woman willing. I think she needs to hear the truth." Draco insists.

"She would hate me for that." Severus mutters.

"Right," Markus agrees, his eyes darting back and forth between Draco and Severus, "She couldn't handle the skeletons in your closet any better than you could handle those in hers."

Severus raises an eyebrow at him, letting his comment sink in. He didn't like it…but they had a point.

"It was only a suggestion, Severus." Draco replies simply.

"What are we doing about Jaxon?" Severus asks, studying him.

"I want to wait a few days and see what they do. There's someone else there, other than her parents and Roderick. I want to know who it is. If they don't make a move by Wednesday we'll try to go in after her…"

Severus nods, satisfied that Draco had a plan.

* * *

"Didn't I say we were supposed to snatch all three of the brats? Not just yours!" Bella inquires furiously.

"Yes, yes…we're still working on the other two." Eleanor answers quickly, "Trinity was easy to grab, but Roderick's brat fought back and Conners was protected by that auror."

"And Trinity didn't fight back?" Bella frowns.

"She flailed about a bit but was stunned enough for us to grab her." Eleanor explains. "However, seeing as we already have that one, I would suggest that we focus on the other two.

"You should have focused on the one that had the book, not the one that was easiest to capture." Bella snaps, "We need the book in order to proceed with the plans."

"If you think you could do a better job, then go ahead." Eleanor sneers, "What should we do next?"

"You use the resources available to you, of course." Bella smirks, "Does that worthless husband of yours not work at the Ministry of Magic?"

"What your point?" Eleanor pushes impatiently.

"Does the Ministry not have a price on Melinda Dawson's head? And do we not know where she is located?" Bella rolls her eyes, explaining it to her as though she were speaking to an irresponsible teenager. "We send the Ministry after Dawson, and then your husband steals her from the Ministry. While they're distracted with getting Dawson back, we take Connors."

Eleanor smiles, "I like that plan."

"But first, we send a message to Severus." Bella adds quickly.

"It won't do us any good to tell him about it!" Eleanor objects.

"We're not going to tell him anything. We're going to send that whore of his back into the picture. Her presence will divide the house…if she survives Roderick's attack." Bella smirks, "We wouldn't want to risk the men becoming attached to the girls."


	39. The Warning

Chapter 38 The Warning

"When are we going after Jaxon?" Naomi frowns, sitting down next to Markus.

"Soon," Draco answers simply.

"We need to wait for them to slip up before we make a move, "Markus objects, "We can't be too hasty about this. We don't know how many are involved or even what we're up against. We wouldn't want to risk losing the book…or you and Cadence.

"Yes, but we can't just leave her imprisoned by deatheaters while we're sitting around drinking tea." Draco snaps forcefully, taking a drink of his tea. "We need to act soon."

"Just a day or two more," Severus cuts in, "You're both right. We shouldn't risk losing more than we have, but we can't just sit back and wait either. It's not wise."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Markus asks, annoyed at being contradicted.

"Tread carefully," Severus sneers.

"We'll be in over our heads if we lose the book, Severus!" Markus points out warningly.

"You don't think I realize that?" Severus counters, "I guarantee you that not one of us here, except perhaps Draco, feels that more than I do. You don't even realize what the Dark Lord is capable of, Markus. I f I remember correctly, you were on the other side of the world the last time he was in power."

"What does the book have to do with the Dark Lord?" Cadence frowns in confusion.

"Perhaps, but I realize the implications, Severus. The rumors of his cruelty reached me even over there, and I've seen the damage he has done. As a matter of fact, I helped clean it up." Markus throws back at him.

Severus ignores him, studying Cadence, who was sitting temptingly close to him, their shoulders touching when she subtly leaning into him every few minutes. Severus wanted to wrap an arm around her and hold her close to him, but he resisted the temptation.

"We are under the impression," Severus starts, "that Jaxon's parents intend to use the book to summon the Dark Lord's soul and install in within another person…as the Dark Lord had accomplished when he first attempted to return. Only this time, none of his soul is anchored here so it's proving more difficult for them. The book is the key."

"So, if they get the book, they'll bring back you-know-who?" Calypso frowns.

"They'll attempt to, yes. Draco's theory is that they intend to use Jaxon's body. Either way, I'd rather we didn't take that risk." He confirms softly as Cadence leans into him again, this time staying there.

"Personally, I'd rather not even consider it a possibility." She mutters. If the Dark Lord returned she'd be in more trouble than she already was. Roderick would have more support and the Ministry would make no attempt to protect her. At least right now all she had to worry about was him and the Ministry. And Jaxon's parents…and Jaxon's curse…and, well…Jaxon in general.

"We're attempting to find a way to destroy the book so it won't be a possibility." Markus answers, "Normal methods of destruction don't seem to apply here."

"We'll take care of it, cadence. That is, after all, the reason you came, is it not? For our help?" Severus points out, raising an eyebrow.

"We needed help, yes…but we thought it was just Jaxon's parents that we had to worry about. We didn't realize they were attempting to revive a dark wizard who will want to take over the wizarding world and destroy what little we actually possess." Cadence answers irritable, "Our very existence, for example."

"Deatheaters tend to be drawn to the Dark Lord." Severus replies wearily.

"You'd know wouldn't you," Markus throws at him, "Weren't you a deatheater, Severus?"

"That was a long time ago," He snaps, "And I don't intend to bring my past back to life."

"You can't change who you are." Markus counters.

"I am _not_ a deatheater!" Severus snarls dangerously.

"You-" Markus starts. Much to their surprise, Cadence cuts him off.

"Drop it, Markus!" She snaps in annoyance, "People change. You condemn him and you'd might as well condemn me."

"He chose to be a deatheater. What happened to you was-"

"My choice," She cuts in again. "That's what the Ministry records say, isn't it? I chose the path so I must face the consequences."

"If you really feel that way, then why are you still hiding from them?" Markus counters.

"The fact that I chose to commit the crime makes me a criminal. Do aurors really expect criminals to come quietly?" Cadence smirks, "You told me Severus's name was cleared of all charges. If that's true, you, as an auror, have no right to hold his past against him."

Markus falls silent, stunned that she had cornered him to where he couldn't argue without contradicting himself.

"You shouldn't do that," Severus responds for him.

"Do what," Cadence frowns, "Stand up for you?"

"Precisely that," Hr agrees, "If you knew what I'd done-"

"Then I wouldn't think any less of you," Cadence insists.

"Just as I wouldn't think any less of you for what you've done?" He questions slyly.

"Keeping my secret isn't about being afraid that you'll judge me because of it. It's about being afraid that the Ministry would judge you for knowing it."

Before Severus can reply, the parlor door opens and Annette steps into the room, pale and breathless. Severus could feel Cadence tense and sit up straighter.

"Severus, could I speak with you privately, please? She asks, forcing her shaking voice to sound low and sensual.

He nods once and stands up, following Annette out of the room. He glances back at Cadence before shutting the door behind him. She meets his gaze and tilts her chin up. She kept her expression carefully neutral, but Severus could still see the questions on her eyes.

* * *

Severus studies the young woman as he follows her down the hallway and into his library. She had chosen a short skirt, tall leather boots and a denim jacket that she kept wrapped tightly around her. As they enter the library, he slowly shuts the door behind them and approaches her, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes?" He questions, raising his eyebrows at her.

She opens her jacket, a pained expression on her face. There was a dark red blood stain on the lower portion of her tight, thin white tank top.

"Help me?" She asks weakly.

Severus unfolds his arms and quickly closes the distance between them, drawing his wand.

"I've tried healing charms. It won't stop bleeding." She informs him as he takes her arm and leads her over to the couch.

"You'll need to lie down." He instructs firmly, releasing his hold on her. She hesitantly lowers herself into a laying position. "How did this happen?" He demands, gently lifting her shirt to examine the wound.

"A blue dagger with a silver snake head for the handle. I didn't recognize him, but he called himself Roderick. He said that you were the only one who could help me. This was his way of making sure I delivered his message." She explains.

"What message?" He questions, waving his wand. A moment later a vial of powdered bezoar flew into the room and straight into his outstretched hand. He recognized the description of the dagger. It used to belong to Lucius. It was poisoned so that normal healing spells wouldn't be of any use to its victim.

"He wanted you to know that he's watching you. He said Melinda was his and that he was going to get her back. That he'd kill everyone who tried to stand in his way…Severus, your girl is in trouble."

"Don't worry about her. She's safe with me. I wouldn't let anyone harm her." Severus mutters, sprinkling the powder over the wound before trying a simple healing charm. It slowly heals, the powder dissolving into her blood stream.

"It's not her I'm worried about. It's you." She objects.

"I can take care of myself," He snaps, standing back up. "You may feel ill for a few hours, but you'll be fine. "I suggest you take a few days off work and avoid tangling with people you're unfamiliar with."

"I can't just take a few days off. I have clients to tend to, "She objects.

"I'm sure your 'clients' can find something else to screw while you're recovering." He sneers.

"You used to be one of those clients, you know." She points out daringly.

"I never slept with you," He objects.

"You would have though…if she had stayed away a while longer." She replies, sliding her foot up the inside of his leg. "You'd be better off with me, you know. I wouldn't cause you nearly as much trouble as she does."

"Yes, but you wouldn't be worth nearly as much trouble as you would cause. I don't share my woman, Annette." He snaps at her, taking a step back out of her reach.

"Are you sleeping with her, or are you still denying your passion free reign?" She asks, standing up and stepping towards him, "I could help you with that you know. I know all about passion. Desire."

"No…I have no doubt that you may know what you're doing when it comes to physically pleasing men…but you know nothing about real passion. Real desire. What I do with Cadence is none of your concern. If you can't respect that, get out of my house. You are no longer welcome to conduct your _business_ under my roof."

"Fine…but if you change your mind, I'll be waiting." She smiles at him, moving past him and out the door.

"You'll be waiting for a very long time." He agrees, following her out of the library and to the front door of his house. He watches out the window as she makes her way to the edge of his property. A hooded figure was waiting for her. She held out her hand towards the figure and it placed something in her palm before apparating away. She looked back at him and blew him a kiss before vanishing.


	40. Conversations with Malfoys

Chapter 39 Conversations With a Malfoy

"What do you want?" Cadence snaps at the sound of Severus knocking at her door. She could tell it was him. Everyone else normally knocked three times, but he only ever knocked twice.

Severus takes that as his signal to enter the room and shuts the door behind him.

"Naomi told me you'd chosen to retire early." He greets her simply, "You missed dinner."

"I'm not hungry," She answers politely, a hidden sharpness to her tone of voice. "Did you have fun with Annette?"

"Are you jealous?" He asks with a smirk.

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're talking about. What you do in your free time isn't any of my business…just as long as you leave us out of it." She answers guardedly.

"You think Annette is here on business?" Severus asks, studying her carefully.

"What else would she be doing here? That's her job…and she has a thing for you. Despite what you may think of me. I'm not dim witted enough to miss that fact." Cadence snaps at him.

"She came to me because your father attacked her and told her I was the only one who could help her…which wasn't true, of course…but he gave her a message to give to me and wanted to make sure it was delivered. I have never slept with her. Nor do I intend to." He informs her calmly.

"What do you take me for? I may have dropped out of Hogwarts, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what was going on." She counters, "You don't give her kind money unless they've given you something in return."

"She gave me company," He answers simply, "She drank with me for a few hours a week. That's it, Cadence. I'm not-"

"I don't believe you." She replies shortly. She'd heard enough…she'd been lied to too many times in the past and she was tired of it. "I don't care. It's none of my busin-"

He cuts her off this time, "I haven't had a woman in years, and you do care or you wouldn't have brought it up!"

"You're a good liar, but not good enough. "She snaps defensively, backing away from him.

"I raped the last girl I was with!" He snarls, taking two steps towards her.

She meets his gaze, shocked. "What?"

"I raped. The last girl, I bedded." He repeats, his tone low and forced, a mixture of anger and self loathing in his voice.

She sits down on the bed, staring up at him, unsure of how to respond.

"I haven't been with anyone since." He admits wearily, studying her.

"Why?" She asks, uncomfortably curious, frowning and watching him cautiously.

"Why did I do it, or why haven't I been with anyone since?" He demands sharply, holding her gaze.

"I don't know…both?" She answers hesitantly.

"I did it because the Dark Lord told me to. I haven't been with anyone since because I did it." He explains guardedly. When she doesn't reply, his sits down on the edge of her bed and continues, "She was sixteen. A child. I was the Potion Master at Hogwarts back then. She was my student. I raped and killed not only a child, but one that trusted me. One that I had taken on the responsibility of looking after. I was supposed to have protected her. Instead I betrayed her."

"Could you not have refused?" Cadence asks, moving to sit next to him, angled so that she's facing him, much to his surprise.

He hesitates before admitting, "I could have. I knew the risks. The consequences. It was a test of my loyalty. If I hadn't raped and killed her, the Dark Lord would have tortured and killed me…and if I had failed to carry out his orders, someone else would have done it in my place. I thought it would be better…easier on her, if it was me. Unlike the other deatheaters would have, I attempted to ensure that it was as painless for her as possible. However, I have often wondered if I could have helped her escape…delayed it somehow until the Order could make a rescue attempt…I didn't try." Severus finishes with his dark gaze staring off into the wall opposite them, refusing to look at her. "I was capable of it…Believe me when I say I wouldn't have been with Annette. I don't approve of what she does. I no longer participate in anything even remotely resembling a one night stand."

"Is that why you wanted to hear me ask you to stay. You wanted to make sure that I was willing?" She asks, frowning.

"Partly." He agrees, with a small smirk "Also partly because I'm quite fond of the thought of you begging me to take you."

She rests her head on his shoulder and he adds, "Also partly because I want you to stay with me. I want more than an extended one night stand with you."

"My life is extremely complicated at the moment. I don't know that I have much more to offer than an extended one night stand." She murmurs. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Too many people have already gotten hurt that way."

"I'm not afraid." He objects calmly, "I have a tendency to go after what I want. I went after you before. I'd do it again…even if it was against the Ministry of Magic."

"What did Roderick have to say?" She asks, moving so that she can look at him again.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Only that he was watching and is going to attempt to take you back." Severus answers meeting her gaze, "He couldn't touch you here."

"But the Ministry could…"She points out uneasily.

"Not for long, "He counters, "They might be able to take you, but I'd get you back."

She looks away. She believed him, which made her feel safe for the first time in a while. If she'd learned anything about safety, it was that it never lasted.

* * *

"Alright, we've cut up the prostitute. Now what?" Roderick snaps impatiently, "I want my daughter back, Eleanor."

"Patience is a virtue," Bella answers silkily, reminding Roderick of a snake sneaking up on its prey. Yours is next. Thomas, you are to have aurors sent to Snape's house to arrest Dawson. She can be taken back to the ministry. We can use her to convince Severus to give us the book…He won't have any choice but to deliver the book, and while he's away from home, you, Roderick, will go after Conners."

"And if it doesn't work? "Eleanor asks doubtfully.

"It will work!" Bella shrieks, "The only why it wouldn't work is if one of you oafs screw it up!"

* * *

"You remind me of someone," Jaxon tells Lucius as he swats her hand away from his portion of the food.

"And who might that be," He asks with a smirk, snatching a piece of her bread.

They'd made a game out of seeing who could steal more food from the other's plate. Jaxon had started it. She hadn't expected Lucius to start stealing her food as well.

"Someone I don't like." Jaxon answers with a smile, "An arrogant blonde guy who thinks he knows everything."

"What's his name?" Lucius asks, offering her a small smile.

"Draco," Jaxon answers softly, "…I miss him a little."

Lucius's face pales and he grabs hold of the bars between their cells. "Draco? Draco Malfoy? You know my son?"

"Draco's not your son. His father's dead." Jaxon frowns.

"Draco Malfoy is my son." Lucius answers softly, his hands slipping from the bars.

"If Draco Malfoy is your son, then the apple sure doesn't fall far from the tree." Jaxon laughs.

"What do you mean? How is he?" Lucius asks demandingly.

"Info in exchange for another piece of bread." Jaxon tempts him.

Lucius eagerly passes her the bread and she grins. "He's an arrogant git is what he is."

"But he is alive…and he is safe?" Lucius pushes.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he and Severus were a couple. They're extremely close…which will be good for Lorelei and me if we end up marrying them." Jaxon muses, but the turns red as though she had just realized what she had said and quickly adds, "Which we won't."

Lucius laughs softly, "He always was a lady's man…and a stubborn arse. Takes after his mother."

"He said his mother was dead, too." Jaxon says, studying him.

Lucius's face fell, "Yes…Narcissa is gone."

"You really are his father, aren't you?" Jaxon observes curiously.

"I am," He answers proudly.

"He misses you. He doesn't talk about it much, but I know he does." Jaxon informs him.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Lucius agrees softly, indicating that he missed him as well.

"If you help me escape, I'll take you to him." Jaxon offers.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" He asks, meeting her gaze, "If I knew how to escape I'd have done it already.

"I'm good at making plans, but terrible at carrying them out." Jaxon answers.

"What a coincidence," Lucius replies, "I have a couple of decades worth of experience with carrying out other people's plans."

* * *

"Severus told me that he finally told you about Crystal." Draco says, sitting down next to Cadence in the Library.

"Crystal?" She frowns.

"Yes…Joanna Crystal…the girl Severus…Ah…" Draco breaks off, unsure if it would be wise for him to finish that sentence. He wouldn't put it past his godfather to lie about it just to get him off of the subject.

"You mean the girl he raped?" Cadence questions, frowning.

"Yes, that one." Draco agrees, relieved. "I told him he should tell you."

"Why?" She asks curiously.

"I thought it would be a good idea since he's always on your case about telling him what your case is." Draco replies with a smirk, "Also, I thought it might make you want to tell him."

Cadence rolls her eyes, "No such luck."

"He's not going to judge you, you know." Draco points out.

"It's not about that." She snaps.

"What's it about then?" He pushes.

"Keeping the people I care about safe." She answers simply. "Right now that means not talking about my baggage and spending a little more time worrying about Jaxon. We need to get her back."

"I know." Draco sighs, "We will. You have my word."


	41. Sophie

Chapter 40 Sophie

_Cadence slowly backs away from the scene unfolding before her. It couldn't be happening. Not again. She watches the splitting image of herself take out her wand and point it up at the two story Victorian style house, setting it one fire._

"_No!" She yells at herself, "No! Sophie's in there! Sophie's in the house!"_

_She rushes at herself, intending to take the wand and try to put out the fire, but the image of herself whirls to face her and suddenly it's not her anymore. It's a ten year old little girl with curly dark blonde hair and angry grey eyes._

"_Sophie?" Cadence gasps, taking a step back._

"_You killed me!" Sophie yells accusingly, "I was trying to save you! I looked up to you! You said you'd take care of me!"_

"_Sophie, no…I'm so sorry…I didn't know…" Cadence cries._

"_Of course you knew! How could you not know? I was always following you around!" A creepy smile came over her face as she adds, "And I learned from the best."_

"_We all did," A thinner, older looking version of Naomi walked up on Sophie's left. A man with Naomi's eyes and nose walked up on Sophie's right. Naomi's parents…Cadence had killed them, too._

"_You killed us," Naomi's father accuses harshly._

"_We learned from the best." Naomi's mother repeats Sophie._

"_You were going to kill Jaxon!" Cadence yells at them, "I had no choice! Sophie, get away from them! They're not your friends! They hate us!"_

"_You killed us…we learned from the best." Sophie repeats softly, raising her wand towards Cadence._

"_Just do it. Nice and quick. Just because it's an unforgivable doesn't mean it's that hard." Naomi's father says in Cadence's voice._

_Cadence had told herself that just before she had killed him. Now he was using it to teach Sophie._

"_Sophie, please," Cadence pleads,"Please…I didn't know! I swear I didn't know you were in there!"_

"_I learn from the best," Sophie repeats, "Isn't that what you said? Follow us. Do what we do? Learn from the best? Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light flies from the tip of Sophie's wand straight at Cadence's chest._

"No!" Cadence screams, sitting bolt up right. She was shaking, covered in a cold sweat.

Severus quickly jumps out of his chair and moves to sit behind her on the sofa, pulling her back against him. "A dream, Cadence. It was only a dream."

"No!" She yells again, struggling against him as memories flashed before her eyes, "Sophie! It's my fault! She's dead! I killed her! It's all my fault!"

"Lorelei, listen to me! It's not real! It was only a dream!" Severus objects, tightening his grip on her.

Naomi rushed into the room. "What are you doing to her? Let her go!" She yells angrily.

"Who the bloody hell is Sophie?" Severus demands, as Cadence continues to struggle against him.

"It's none of your business! Let her go!" Naomi insists.

"Lorelei," Severus starts, but breaks off. The sound of the name only made her struggle more. "Cadence!" He attempts.

"No! She trusted me and I killed her! I trapped her in a burning building! I killed her!" Cadence groans.

"Let her go!" Naomi yells at him, pulling out her wand.

"Melinda!" Severus snaps, jerking her back against him.

She stills suddenly, tears running down her face. She was shaking uncontrollably, but no longer struggling. "It was my fault. I killed her. I killed Sophie…"

Severus stands up and pulls her to her feet, using one arm to support her and using his free hand to point his wand at Naomi. "Get out of our way!"

He couldn't deny that it had shaken him to see Cadence in such a state. He needed privacy. A moment to compose himself…but he couldn't leave her. She would just have to come with him.

"Give her to me!" Naomi demands, her wand still aimed at him.

"She's coming to bed with me!" He snarls before realizing what that sounded like.

Naomi's face screws up in disgust, "You sick bastard!"

"I didn't mean-"He objects, but breaks off, "Just get out of the way!"

Draco walks up behind Naomi and takes her by the arm. He and Markus had been standing just outside the door.

"Come on. Severus wouldn't take advantage of her. He's not like that. They just need some time alone." Draco urges her.

"Cadence wouldn't want to be alone with him!" Naomi objects, jerking out of his grasp. "He's just going to interrogate her and what that dream was about is none of his business! If Jaxon were here she'd kick your arse!"

Markus motions for Draco to step back. Draco nods and moves out of the way as Markus comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's alright, Naomi. You don't need to protect her anymore. We all know she fancies him, and Severus will look after her. Why don't you let me take care of you? I think we could all use a cup of Coco Firewhiskey. "He suggests, taking her wrist and gently pushing her wand back to her side. "That's it…Severus can take care of her just as well as you can."

"I you hurt her, I'm going to rescue Jaxon myself and have her plan to save your life!" Naomi threatens.

"I wouldn't hurt her," Severus snaps.

Naomi nods and watches as Severus picks Cadence up and carries her off towards his rooms.

"Firewhiskey Coco?" Naomi asks curiously.

"I came up with the combination myself," Markus agrees, "Would you like to try some?"

* * *

Severus lays Cadence on his bed before turning back and putting wards up over his door, closing the curtains over his windows and placing wards over them, and casting a silencing charm over the boundaries of the room so no one would be able to listen in on them. He turns back to Cadence and studies her. She had pushed herself up into a sitting position, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Severus recognized it as a defensive position. She was closing herself off again, probably expecting him to attempt to get an explanation out of her. Her expression, however, said something quite different. She was watching him wearily; obviously unsure of herself and as though she had no energy left to fight with him. Unfortunate, that it would come to that the moment he had lost all desire to press the matter. All he wanted right now was to protect her. The nightmare wouldn't touch her again. No one would. Not here. Not while he was around.

He sits down next to her and starts unlacing her shoes.

"I can do that myself," She murmurs weakly.

"That's hardly the point. Relax," He replies, pulling her right shoe and sock off and starting on the other. "Let me do this for you."

She doesn't answer, but stays still as he removes her other shoe and sock. He stands up and moves to the closet, taking one of his nightshirts and a pair of pants. He placed them both on the bed and waved his wand over the pants, turning them into black silk pajamas that looked as though they would fit her. He starts to transform the shirt as well but hesitates as the image of her wearing his shirt flashes into his mind's eye. He hands them both to her, shirt unchanged.

"Go to the bathroom and change while I fix the bed." He requests.

"You have your own bathroom? I was wonder why I never saw you enter the other. I thought you were holding a grudge against showering." She attempts to mock him but her tone of voice betrayed her.

"I do value my personal hygiene." He replies simply, watching as she slides off the bed and makes her way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

He turns back to the bed and pulls back the black comforter so that she could simply crawl into bed and pull it up over her. He considered changing into night clothes himself but thought better of it. She hadn't rejected him or attempted to leave as of yet, and he didn't want to push her far enough to risk it. It wasn't going to kill him to sleep in the clothes he had on. He'd slept under worse conditions. He did, however, remove his outer robes so that all he had on was his white, button up undershirt and his pants. He had just finished piling his robes and socks in a neat pile next to the closet when Cadence walked back out of the bathroom.

She watched his reaction closely as his gaze fell down her form. There was a spark of what she assumed was amusement in his eyes.

"The shirt is a little…big." She says, shifting on her feet and fidgeting with it. It very nearly swallowed her. Most of the clothes she owned were ones she had worn since they had first run away from home. She hadn't worn real night clothes in years.

"I beg to differ." He answers simply.

"You would." She replies, a small smile briefly gracing her lips as she approaches the bed, "It is your shirt after all."

"It is," He agrees, "and you look…lovely in it. Now get into bed before I run out of patience and put you there myself."

"Is that what you're sleeping in?" She asks, looking him over.

"Yes…and I'll sleep on the sofa." He answers, motioning with a nod towards the sofa that was pushed back against the opposite wall facing the bed.

"Is this what you normally sleep in?" She asks hesitantly.

"Not normally, no…however, I want you to be comfortable here." He answers, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I see…well, I would be immensely comforted if you would go get ready for bed and then lie down with me." She says daringly, "The bed is big enough for both of us, I think…under one condition."

"That I use a separate blanket, or would you prefer I keep my back to you entirely?" He snaps questioningly, "I think I'll use the couch."

She lowers her gaze to the bed before replying, "I just wanted you to hold me."

"Hold you?" He questions, lifting his eyebrows, "You're not afraid I'll try to take advantage of you? Seduce answers out of you?"

"Hold me and I'll tell you anything you want to know," She offers nervously, meeting his haze again, just put your arms around me…I'm tired…If you want to know, now is the perfect time to get it out of me."

He waves his wand, removing his shirt as a compromise for request regarding his attire, and motions for her to lie down. "Why the sudden change of heart?" He asks suspiciously.

"There isn't one." She answers sliding into bed next to him, "If the Ministry comes after me, I fully expect you to pretend that you don't know anything."

"You expect me to sit back and let them take you?" He demands sharply.

"Yes," She answers firmly, "I expect you to pretend you don't know. They can't arrest you if you didn't know you were harboring a fugitive."

"I can't do that," He snaps.

"Then I can't tell you," She counters. "Either you pretend you don't know, or you really won't know."

He studies her, heat shooting through him as she presses her body against his. "Cadence…"

"Give me you word." She requests softly. "You can't save me. There's no point in you going down with me."

"You have my word that I will let them take you." He sighs reluctantly, "But you can't expect me not to go after you."

"Long as you don't get yourself into trouble." She smiles softly.

"I'm always in trouble, witch. There's nothing new about that. I can handle myself...and I'm offended that you would think I couldn't." He answers irritably.

"I think nothing of the sort. I just don't want the trouble you get into to be my fault." She answers innocently.

"Why does the ministry want you?" He asks, holding her to her word.

"Four counts of murder." She answers, hesitantly, "It wasn't self defense. I went after them. I planned it out. I did it intentionally…all but one."

"Sophie?" He pushes.

"She was ten. She was a runaway we met in the woods. We were having a picnic and she tried to steal our food. She wanted to become a deatheater. She said when she did no one would ever dare harm her again. They would respect her, or she'd force them to respect her. We talked her out of it. Told her that the Dark Lord didn't care about anyone but himself and that she should join us instead; that we would protect her and teach her. She was trapped in Naomi's house when I burned it down."

"Why did you burn it down?" He continues as she goes silent.

"To get rid of the bodies. I killed Naomi's parents and another deatheater that they were working with. I used the unforgivable three times and burned another girl alive. The Ministry found my wand, proving that I had done it. That's why they're after me instead of all three of us. The unforgivables came from my wand. I cast them. I killed them."

"Why?" He frowns, careful to keep his tone and expression neutral.

"Does it matter? The Ministry doesn't care about that." She sighs.

"I do," He answers simply.

She pushes herself into a sitting position and studies him curiously. "The deatheater I was unfamiliar with had a grudge against Jaxon. Her parents never liked me. They wouldn't believe me when I told them Jaxon was in trouble, so I went after her myself. They were trying to kill Jaxon, so I killed them. Sophie knew we were in trouble. I told her not to follow me. That if we didn't come back, she should just leave. When we weren't back when we said we would be, Sophie went to the house to find us. I set the house on fire. I saw her through a window. She tried to break the glass, but she was in the lab. There was a spell on the window so that it wouldn't break if there was an accident. She couldn't get out. I ran into the house to go after her myself. There was an explosion. Jaxon and Naomi pulled me out. I dropped my wand while fighting against them. The Ministry had it just long enough to check it for the curses and find out who it belonged to. Jaxon summoned it to us and we apparated away before they could get us. We changed our names. We ran. And now we're here." She finishes. "I can run from everything but regret. Everything but Sophie. I can still see the look on her face when she realized she was trapped…hear the explosion…I just want it to stop…"

"That's what your dream was about?" He questions, studying her.

"In my dream they were angry. Sophie was with Naomi's parents. They wanted Sophie to kill me the way I killed them. She did." She explains simply.

"Do you want me?" He asks, a smirk on his face.

"What?" She frowns, meeting his gaze.

"You said you'd tell me anything I wanted to know. Do you want me?" He asks again, pulling her back down into a lying position and moving over her, holding her wrists pinned to the bed on either side of her head.

"You know, when I said that I thought you were going to ask about my past." She replies, her heart racing as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"You said anything." He repeats, moving his mouth up to her jaw. "You didn't set boundaries. You didn't say how I was supposed to hold you…or for how long…"

He moves to straddle her and meets her gaze. "It doesn't sound as though it were your fault…if the Ministry knew what happened."

"They wouldn't listen to me long enough to let me explain myself. I killed four people. That's all that matters to them." She objects.

"Answer my question, witch." He murmurs, brushing his nose against hers as though he were about to kiss her, but pulls back, "Do you want me?"

"Stay with me," She requests, watching a fire form in his eyes at the sound of her words, "At least for tonight."

"At least," He agrees with a smirk.


End file.
